


Almost like you

by Netzupetzu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Families, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, High School, Secret Relationship, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netzupetzu/pseuds/Netzupetzu
Summary: After being a trouble teen yourself, you got your life in track with the help of your parents. The only memory reminding you from your teenage years was your daughter. After meeting Frank Morrison, a trouble teen you were helping, our past comes to haunt you yet again.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n)'s POV

It has been three years since I started to work with trouble teen Frank Morrison. Ever since his foster dad Clive Andrews took him in, that young male has been seeing me. I was becoming a psychologist earlier than thought because of my parents. After being a trouble teen myself a couple of years earlier, they send me a way to school where I was studying all year around. It was the only way they could help be get back on track while I still made stupid decisions. They were so disappointed when they heard that I was pregnant in my late teens but they changed their mind when they first met my daughter, Hope. She is my everything and while I was working she was taken care by my parents or some nanny. She was like an angel and everything I did was for her.

Now three years later the nineteen-year-old man was still seeing me three times a week. I was twenty-two and my daughter was only six. I was working, studying and taking care of my daughter at the same time but thank god I had my parents to back me up if I ever needed something. After I started to work in the Ormond High School beside the leading school psychologist, my life started to have a routine that I would get used to. I was learning everything I needed to get my license and got paid little while doing it.

I got to know Frank little by little when he slowly started to open up to me. I convinced him after telling him little about my past. The younger male started to talk more and more about his issues and I always listened to him. I was happy to help him as best as I could. And the other problem was that he wouldn't talk to anyone else but me and his friend, Joey, Julie and Susie. They always hang out together when I walked through the schools hallways and I was happy that he had some friends. But the problem was that they got in trouble together and then we would have to talk about it again.

Julie and Susie were best friends together and I didn't know much about them but Joey was sometimes babysitting Hope if he had time. Hope liked to play with him and he had enough energy to play with her but he really needed the money so he came twice a week, so I could meet my friends and have a ladies night. He could take anything he wanted from the fridge and after putting Hope to sleep, he could watch movies or be on internet if he wanted to.

I was sitting on my seat listening to Frank tell everything he wanted to tell me, writing things down once in a while. “And is there any good things happening in your life right now?” I ask him and turn to look at him with a little smile. He seemed to think for a moment, his dark eyes flickering between me and his hands. “Well I get to meet you three times a week and I have good friends.” I smile at him, making a little smile form on his face. “Well that's good to hear. At this rate we can drop one of our meetings so you could only meet me twice a week so you would have more time with your friends.” I say to him, offering him a gentle look.

He seems to be little bothered about my words as he shifts his eyes back to his hands. “Is something wrong Frank?” I ask, getting serious again. He takes a deep breath in and nods. “I think I should see you even more than now.” He says and turns to look at me. I tilt my head to look in his eyes. Why would he want to have more meetings with me when usually everyone wanted to see me less in these things.

“Why do you think that?” I ask from him, little eager to wait for his answer. He looks around the room. “Well I think I need them because I still do stupid things in and outside of the school and at home. Clive and I don't have good relationship and I think I need more of your time than before.” He says and turns to look at me again. I nod at his words and take my calendar book from the desk next to me. I flip through the pages and look at the free times I still had. “Now we are meeting ever Monday, Wednesday and Friday but I could but you in a free spot every Thursday at 1:00 p.m. if that is okay with you?” I move my eyes to look at him again and he quickly nods.

“That's fine by me. I only have biology at them but I can skip that class.” He says and I nod, marking the new time with him in my calendar. “Okay, from next week on we see at that time too.” I close the book and put it back on my desk. I turn to look at the time and see that our time was up. “The time is up. I hope that this meeting helped you.” I say to him as I walk over the door. He gets up too and lifts his hood to cover his head again. “You always help me Miss (L/n).” He says offering me a little smile.

I smile at back him and open the door for him. “I'm glad to hear that. See you next time.” I say as he walks out of the door. I close it behind him and walk back to my desk and take my phone from it. I dial my mom's number to call and ask how she was doing while looking after Hope. “Hello darling!” She answers, sounding happy. “Hi mom! How are the things going over there?” I ask her and spin my pen in my hand. “Things are great! She is acting like a little angel she is!” She says and her words make me smile. “Can I talk with her quickly?”

“Sure, let me just give the phone to her.” Mom says and I wait to her Hope's voice. “Hi mommy!” She yells on the phone, making me laugh. “Hi baby! Have you been nice to grandma?” I ask her and she hums on the phone. “I have. We ate chocolate cookies.” She says, happiness covering her words. “Sound so yummy! Did you leave any for me?” Hope laughs at the phone and I can hear my mom laughing too in the background. “We left you only one.” She says, making me laugh. “That so nice of you. Mommy has to stop by at the store before I come and get you. I have to talk with Joey and ask him if he wants to come and see you tonight.”

I hear Hope almost scream at my words from happiness. She really adored that teen. “Yes! Maybe he wants to play princess game again!” She yells eagerly and I feel my smile widen in my face. “I see you later. I love you honey!” I hear her give the phone a kiss. “I love you too mommy!” And with that she hangs up the phone. I got a last-minute invite to girls night out to celebrate Friday. Frank was my final patient so I was going to go home and enjoy the weekend. I pack my things and start to walk out of my office but as I was going to open the door there was a knock.

I open in and see the math teacher, Matthew Williams, standing there. He was young, good-looking man with blond hair and blue eyes. “Hello (Y/n).” He said happily and I smile at him. “Hi Matthew! Is there something you need?” I ask as I turn off the lights from my office and close the door behind me. “Well I wanted to ask if you would like to have a coffee date tomorrow?” He asked from me with his smooth voice. “Well I have to see if I can have a babysitter for Hope. Is anyone else coming?” I ask and he rubs his neck nervously with a smile.

“Well, I was thinking that we could have a date together.” He says as he smiles at me. I pause for a moment and let out a little ooh sound escape from my lips. “Oh, okay I would like to go for a date with you.” I say to him with a smile. “Fantastic! I will come and get you at 2 p.m.!” He says and walks away with a smile on his face. I look after him with a smile. He was adorable and I was hoping that I would get a babysitter tomorrow. I knew that my parent's have their friends over their house so they couldn't watch her but maybe Joey would be free. I make sure that my office door is locked and I make my way to my car.

Frank's POV

I was walking over to Joey's workplace. After having a meeting with Miss (L/n), I didn't even pother to go math class. My feelings were all mixing together in me. She looked amazing in her white blouse and black pencil skirt. Her black high heels on her feet made her legs look amazing. I think I was in love with her. I know I had some feeling to Julie but they weren't as strong as my feelings towards Miss (L/n). But what angered me was that she didn't seem to catch on. Maybe that was because she was little older than me? All the other girls almost fell in my lap when I started to talk with them but she didn't get it. I was walking down the long sidewalk with a frown on my face. I really wanted to talk with Joey.

I step inside the shop he works at and see that he was filling the shelves. “Hi loser.” I say to him and pat his back. He turned to look at me little confused but when he saw that it was me he nodded his head as a greeting. “Sup Frank.” He said and continued to fill the shelves. “So what's going on?” I ask and look at the products waiting for a chance to slip something good in my pocket. “Nothing much. I'm just stuck here for the rest of the night.” He says as he blocks the camera's view on me so I can get an opportunity to put one of the chocolate bars in my pocket. “It must suck. It's Friday and you are stuck here.” I say and look at other products.

I hear the sliding doors open and a familiar high heel clicking on the floor reaches my ear. I look over Joey's shoulder and see Miss (L/n) standing there looking around. Her (e/c) land on us and with a smile on her face, she walks over to us. I feel my heart start beating faster and Joey turns around to look at what I was watching. “Hi Joey and Frank.” She says happily and I lift my hand as a greeting to her. “Hi (Y/n).” Joey says and my head snaps to look at him. They were in a first-name basis? I felt jealousy run through me.

“I need to ask for a favor from you.” She says and puts her hands together as to plead from him. Joey crosses his arms across his chest and gives her a little nod as to continue. “I know this comes out of no where but do you have time to babysit Hope tonight and tomorrow?” She asks with her eyes almost sparkling. Who was Hope? “I'm sorry (Y/n) but as much as I like your kid, I don't have time tonight or tomorrow.” He says, sounding really sad. Did Miss (L/n) have a kid? Did she have a boyfriend too? I felt anger boil in me already at the thought of that she had someone by her side.

“Oh, it's okay. I just have to tell my friend that I couldn't get a babysitter. But you should come and visit her soon because she really misses you.” She says happily and turns around to leave. Before I could stop myself the words just leave my mouth. “I could babysit her.” They both turn to look at me, confusion written on their faces. “You could?” She asks while she turns around to face me again. “Yeah, that doesn't sound too hard.” I say and shrug my shoulders.

A smile makes its way on her face as she walks over to me happily. “Frank, you are a lifesaver!” She says as she gives me a tight hug. I feel a blush form in my face as Joey send me a look that screamed 'What the fuck! '. “Yeah sure.” I pat her back. She smelled good and she felt so warm against me. “What time are you free to come?” I think for a moment and then answer. “I can go right now. I just have to send a message to Clive.” I say and she looks at me little surprised. “That's fine. I just have to buy a few things and we can go after that. Just wait here.” She says and walks off somewhere.

Joey turns to look at me. “What the fuck man?” He asks and I shrug my shoulders. “What? Money sounds good to me. Besides how hard can it be when even you can do it?” I ask him and he shakes his head. “I wouldn't give you even a rock to take care of. Fuck that.” He says and turns to finish his job. “Oh shut up asshole. I'm very responsible.” I say and he shrugs his shoulders. “Be ready to be a princess with that little girl.” He says with a little laugh. “Well lucky me, because I'm the best fucking princess anyone has ever seen.” I say and he laughs little louder.

“Whatever man. Whatever.” He says and I can see that Miss (L/n), I mean (Y/n) comes back over to us with a plastic bag. “Are you ready to go?” She asks from me and I nod at her question. “Well let's go then. See you later Joey.” She says and starts to head out. “See you later man.” I say to him and only hear a little 'yeah' come from him. I walk after her taking a good at her back side. She was just so hot and I couldn't help myself. She stops by a car that was nice looking. “Get in. I'm going to but this in the trunk.” She says and I do what she said.

I sit on the leather seat and take a look around. There were only girly things inside so maybe she didn't have a boyfriend. She opens the other door and gets inside with a smile. “We need to stop by my parents to get Hope. I'm really grateful.” She says and I feel a smile form on my lips. “It's really nothing. I'm happy to help.” She smiles at my words and starts to drive away from the shop. “I'm sure Hope will like you. But be warned, she can be little energetic.” She says and I swallow a lump from my throat. What did I sign myself in to?


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's POV

I looked outside of the passenger side window, seeing all the nice-looking houses. (Y/n)'s parents seemed to live on the nice side of the town like Julie's, making me stand out in this side of town like a black sheep in cattle of white ones. (Y/n) was humming along the song that came in the radio. I was little surprise to find out that she liked rock music but maybe there were so many other things I didn't know about her.

She had told me that she was just like me when she was younger but her parents cut that short before she did anything that she would regret. I turn to look at her as she was humming the song. She was just so good-looking I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that she was a mother because she didn't look like anything like mothers I have seen. “I hope you are not too freaked out about Hope. She can be little shy at first but when she gets to know you, you have to beg her to leave you alone.” She says with a smile.

Attention was something I always wanted so maybe this was the right decision. “And don't worry. I will pay you 30$ every hour you need to stay at my place.” I turn to look at her like she was joking. 30$ for looking after little girl? She laughs little at my expression. “I know that there are some things you would rather do so it's only fair. You have to sit inside for the rest of the night while I'm going out with my friends.” She says, still smiling at me.

I smile back at her. “It's okay. Sounds like easy money.” I say and she laughs again. “That is exact same words Joey said and next thing he knew, he had to be a princess in a tea party.” She says, a sweet smile on her face. I give her a little nod. I never had siblings and I usually fought rather than played with any other kids in adoption center or in other foster homes. She pulls over to one of the houses and stops the car.

“We're here!” She says happily as she removed the keys from the ignition. “Let's go inside. I don't know how long it takes for her to be ready so I don't want you to sit here all alone.” She said as she got out of the car, making me copy her movement. I close the door as she locks them. I follow her to the front door. She opens the door and first thing I smell was cookies. “Hi mom!” (Y/n) yells from the door as she motions for me to get inside.

I close the door behind me and look around. The home seemed to be clean but there were some toys laying all over the house. (Y/n) walks off to the living room area and I follow her. “Hi honey!” I hear another voice coming from the kitchen. An older woman appears in the doorway, her eyes filled with happiness but that turned into a confusion when her eyes land on me. I suddenly feel little awkward and look anywhere else but her.

“Who is this?” She asks and crosses her arms on her chest. (Y/n) turns to look at me and sends me a little sweet smile. “This is Frank. He's my friend.” She says and I give her mom a little nod. “Hi.” I say and she looks up and down at me and then huffs. I feel little anger boil in me because she was judging me silently. I suddenly hear light footsteps and see a little girl appear in the living room. She had (h/c) hair and piercing green eyes. Her eyes land on (Y/n) and a wide smile forms on her face.

“Mommy!” She yells and runs to (Y/n). She kneels down and hugs the little girl. “Hi bunny. Did you have fun?” She asks from the little girl and she nods. “I had so much fun today!” She says happily but then she turns to look at me with her green eyes. She buries her face to (Y/n)'s neck when she looks at me. “Hope, this is Frank. He will look after you tonight.” (Y/n) says with her soft voice as she pets Hope's hair. She lifts her little hand and gives me a little wave.

I smile and wave back at her. I could see that (Y/n)'s mom was still looking at me. (Y/n) gets up, holding Hope in her arms. Her mom gives her the little girls backpack and gives (Y/n) a kiss on her cheek. “Don't do anything stupid (Y/n).” She says little angry as she accompanies us to the front door. “Mom, I haven't done anything stupid in years!” (Y/n) whines at her mom with a little smile but her mom seemed to be serious. “I mean it. Let's talk more tomorrow. Now have fun with your friends.” She says to her and forces a little smile on her face.

“I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!” (Y/n) says to her mom and closes the door behind her. Hope was still looking at me but I try to brush it off as child's curiosity. (Y/n) puts her in the back seat as I sit in the front. “Now let's go home.” She says to Hope and gives a kiss on her forehead. The little girl smiled and (Y/n) closed the door. Hope's eyes shifts her eyes to me and looks at me curiously. (Y/n) sits on the front seat quickly and starts to drive off.

“Is Joey coming tonight?” I hear Hope ask from the back seat, making me feel little jealous. (Y/n) shakes her head. “Joey is too busy and can't come but Frank offered to hang out with you while I go out with Beth, Amanda and Sarah.” She says and the little girl nods at her head. “But I'm sure he will come and see you when he has free time. Besides Frank is his friend so you can tell all your friends that you hang out with two cool teens now.” She says, making Hope laugh. “Okay. Frank, do you like fishes?” She asks and I shrug my shoulder. “They are cool.” I say and the little girl nods.

We finally arrive to an apartment building. (Y/n) stops the car in the parking lot. “We are here!” (Y/n) says happily and she gets up from the car. I get up too and look around the area. It was nice area but I had seen it before. I have walked around here if I didn't want to go home. I also travel through here when Julie, Susie, Joey and I go to Mount Ormond Resort. (Y/n) helps Hope out of the car and locks the doors. “Are you excited to hang out with Frank?” She asks from Hope and the younger girl nods her head. “Let's go inside!” (Y/n) says happily and walks over to the building, me following closely behind them.

(Y/n) opens the door and turns on the lights. The apartment was big enough for two of them and it was a modern looking. Hope runs off somewhere as I close the door behind me. “Honey, take off your shoes.” (Y/n) says after her and the little girl runs back and takes them off. I follow their lead, leaving my shoes right beside the front door. “You are in for a treat.” She says to me and walks over to the living room. I started to follow her, while I was looking around. There were no pictures of any men other than one older looking but I think that was her dad.

“The rules are same to you that they are for Joey. If you get hungry, just take anything you want from the fridge. Hope's bedtime is at 8 p.m. and after that you are free to watch TV or use internet. The WiFi's password is written under that decoration rock. I will tell my neighbors that you're here so they know that you are here. Oh and here is my personal phone number so you can call me if something happens.” She says and offers me a piece of paper.

I take it and look it over. I give her a smile and but the piece of paper in my pocket. I need to save that number little later. I sit on the couch and Hope runs up to me, holding a dolphin plushie. “This is Dolpie.” She gives it to me and I look it over. “Wow, it's nice-looking thing.” I say as the little girl sits next to me. “I got it from grandma.” She says as I give the plushie back to her. “Your grandma seems to be nice woman.” I say and she laughs and nods.

“Well, I need to go to take a shower and get ready. You two start doing whatever you want.” (Y/n) says and she walks off to her bedroom. I look after her but Hope pokes my side. I turn to look at her as she smiles at me. “Can we have a tea party?” She asks from me, sounding little too nervous. “Sure, let's go.” I say and she gets up happily. “You can see my fishes too!” She said and jumps off the couch, running to the hallway. I follow after her, still looking around my surroundings.

I stop at Hope's door and see how girly the room really was. There was pink and purple everywhere and it almost made me feel sick. Hope was sitting in front of an aquarium which had some colorful fishes inside. “These are my fishes.” She says as she looked at them, like she was under a spell. I nod and take a closer look. They were nice looking but seemed to be little boring for a little girl. “Do you like them?” I ask from her and she nods happily. “I really love them. They are so pretty.” 

She points at one of the fish that was almost black. “Joey likes that one.” She said with a smile on her face. She really seemed to like Joey but I really wanted to know what was his and (Y/n)'s relationship like. “So Joey comes here often?” I ask from the little girl and she smiles widely at me, nodding eagerly. “Yes! I really, really like him.” She said as she hugs herself. I nod again and turn to look at the fishes again. “Mommy likes him too.” I feel anger boil in me because of her words. I was starting to get jealous of him. Why didn't (Y/n) ask my help from the beginning?

“But I like him more than mommy.” Hope continues and I almost laugh. She seemed to have a little crush on him but I guess that was normal to little kids. “So does your mommy like anyone else than Joey?” She thinks for a moment and then shakes her head. “She likes her friend but they are not like Joey.” She says as she puts her plushie on her bed. I hear a phone ring in the kitchen and look at the doorway. Was (Y/n) going to answer that?

“MOMMY! THE PHONE!” The little girl yells pretty loudly and I almost jump from the sudden loudness. I hear hurried footsteps coming from the room opposite of this room but Hope gets up and runs out of the room. I hurry after her, looking where she went. Why kids have so much energy? The little girl picks up the house phone. “Hello?” She says and looks at me. I just stand there, not knowing what to do. “No, mommy is in the shower right now.” She says as her green eyes shifted to look behind me. “No. I'm with Frank! He's mommy's friend.” She says sounding happy.

I hear a door open from the hallway and (Y/n) steps out of the room, water dripping from her hair and only towel covering her body. There were some drops of water on her skin, making her look super hot right now. “Hope, give me that.” She says and the little girl gives her the phone. If this was something Joey saw every time he was here, I was going to kick the shit out of him. “Hi Sarah!” She says with a smile on her face.

“Let's go Frank.” Hope says as she takes a hold on my hand and starts to drag me with her. I follow after her, trying to remember every detail of (Y/n)'s form. Hope drags me to her room and I sit down on her bed. “Are you going to stay the night?” She asks and I look at her little awkwardly. “I really don't know. It depends.” I say to her as she gives me a plastic cup. “If you stay, you can sleep on mommy's bed.” She says innocently and I feel my cheeks burn up little. But then I feel my blood grow cold. Is that where Joey sleeps too if he stays here?!

“Does Joey sleep there too?” I ask but to my relieve the little girl shakes her head. “No, he sleeps on the couch but you are not Joey so maybe mommy lets you to stay on her bed.” She says as she pours me imaginary tea. I feel my heart beat little faster at the thought that I could sleep next to (Y/n). I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out to look at the message I got.

**Julie: Heyy! Wanna hang out???? Susie is here too…**

I look at Julie's message for a moment. I haven't told Clive where I was but I bet that he wouldn't even care because he was too busy drinking. I look at the little girl thinking. I could invite them here after I but Hope to sleep but I don't know how (Y/n) would react to that. “Do you want a cupcake?” Hope asks, holding out an empty tray towards me. “Sure.” I take an imaginary cupcake from the plate with a little smile. “Oh, I would have taken a pink one too!” She says happily as she puts the tray on a little table. I hear (Y/n) walk back inside her room, still talking on the phone as she closes the door behind her and I make my decision.

**I: Sorry. Too busy right now…**

I but my phone back in my pocket. Julie can wait for later. Right now I have to look after Hope and make good impression on (Y/n) and what is a better way to get in her heart than through her daughter. And this little girl doesn't seem to be a burden to me, so what could go wrong? Hope was saying something to me all the time while I was thinking good ways to make a good impression on (Y/n).


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's POV

Hope was talking on and on about different things while (Y/n) was getting ready. I usually don't like people who speak all the time but Hope was exception. She was adorable but not super sweetly adorable. Just the right amount adorable. She was giving me plushies to hold while she was doing imaginary cupcakes. I don't even remember if I was as innocent as she is. If I was, it would have to be long time ago. I hear (Y/n)'s bedroom door open and Hope immediately stops in her tracks. 

(Y/n) appeared in the doorway and she looked amazing. She had this rock and roll styled clothes on. Black leather jacket with a white tank top underneath it and black ripped jeans. She also had little makeup on with dark lipstick. “Well how do I look?” She asks with a smile on her face. I couldn't get the words to leave my mouth as I feel my heart pick up speed. “You look good mommy!” Hope says with a smile on her face. I quickly nod in agreement.

“Thank you honey, you look good too!” She says with a smile and walks over to Hope. She gives her a little eskimo kiss with a smile. “Sarah should be here in five minutes, then you two can do whatever you wish.” She says as she pets Hope's head. “Can we have ice cream too?” Hope asks, her eyes shining in excitement. (Y/n) thinks for a moment but then laughs. “Well if Frank says you can have some then it's okay. But only little. Your bedtime is still at 8 p.m.” She says as she gets back up again with a smile.

Hope runs over to me and jumps next to me on the bed. “Please Frank! Pretty please!” She says with a big smile and puppy eyes. I smile at her and nod with a laugh. “Sure but little later.” I say to her and she starts to celebrate. (Y/n) lets out a little laugh and starts to walk out of the room. “I should be back by midnight. You can have the couch if you want to sleep. The extra pillows and blankets are in the closet by the hall.” (Y/n) says to me, looking at me with those pretty (e/c) eyes.

“Okay.” I say to her. That was the only thing I could say. “But mommy, Joey sleeps there!” Hope whines and (Y/n) look her little surprised. “Honey, Joey isn't sleeping there tonight so Frank can sleep there.” She tries to convince her daughter but Hope only shakes her head. “You always say that I should sleep in my own bed and the couch is Joey's bed.” Hope says with will. I let out a little laugh at her words and I pet her head. “Joey doesn't mind if I sleep there tonight. He knows how to share.” I say to her.

Hope thinks for a moment and then she nods. “Mommy says that sharing is caring.” (Y/n) lets out a little sweet giggle. She walks out of the room, making the little girl follow right behind her. I get up and walk after them. Hope was following (Y/n) closely as she walks over to the kitchen counter. She takes her purse and then she heads over to the front door. She takes combat boots from the cupboard and puts them on. She turns to look at us with a little smile on her face. (Y/n) walks over to Hope and gives her a little hug. “Be nice to Frank. I love you.” She says and the little girl smiles widely. “I love you too.” (Y/n) gives her a little kiss on the forehead, making Hope let out a little giggle. 

(Y/n) gets up and turns around but the little girl yelps loudly. “What about Frank? Aren't you going to give him a hug and a kiss?” I snap my eyes to look at the little girl in shock. I feel my cheeks catch fire at her words but (Y/n) only laughs. “No, I don't think Frank wants a hug and a kiss from me.” She didn't seem to be faced about Hope's words. “You don't give them to Joey either.” Hope says with a huff. I was relieved about that she didn't do that to Joey. “I see you two tomorrow.” She says as she gets out of the apartment. I wave after her with Hope as she closes the door.

Hope turns to me with a little smile. “Can I be up little longer than 8 p.m.?” She asks and I shake my head. “We need to listen to your mother.” I say to her and she groans at my words. I was wondering where her dad was or if he even was still around. I know it's little personal to as from (Y/n) but I was just curious about that. (Y/n) never told me about her family when we had meetings but she knows everything about Clive and me. To me it was little unfair that she knew so much about me but I knew so little about her.

“Can we watch some Disney movies and eat ice cream before I have to go to sleep?” Hope asks and I give her a little nod. I have only seen a couple of them but I can't remember almost anything about them. “Sure, which one do you want to watch.” She thinks for a little bit and then she runs over to the TV and opens one of the cabinets and shows me one DVD. “Let's watch Beauty and the Beast! I love this movie.” She says with a smile. I nod and put the DVD in the machine. This maybe be the easiest money I have ever made. Plus I could make a good impression on (Y/n).

(Y/n)'s POV

The air was little chilly outside but I was fine. I was little worried about Hope and Frank but I knew that they would be okay. Hope could be a little handful at the time but I think Frank could deal with her. I could see that Sarah's car was approaching me and I walk over to the street to wait for her. She started to honk her horn like crazy when she saw me. I open the passenger side door and get in quickly. “Hi girlllll!” She yelled and I started to laugh. “Hiiiii.” I say and sit down, closing the door behind me.

She starts to drive down the street with a crazy look in her eyes. “Nice to see you again. Did you get that one guy look after your bundle of joy?” She asks with a wide grin on her face. “Well Joey was too busy but I got another one to look after her.” I say to her and the smirk on her face only widens. “Do you have babysitters in line waiting to watch over to your princess or you just find them out of nowhere?” I roll my eyes and look at her. “No, but Frank volunteered to look after her.” I say and she turns to look at me and nods her head.

“Is he good looking?” She asks and I almost have a heart attack. “Sarah, no just to! He's a teen!” I say to her and she laughs louder. “What? It's a love story written in stars. The Milf and the manny. Now that's a movie I would like to watch.” She says and I laugh at her words. “What is wrong with you? Why do I hang out with you?” I say to her while laughing and she shrugs her shoulders. “Umm… I don't know. Because we have been friends over ten years.” I shake my head and look at my phone. No messages or calls.

“Put that phone down. Tonight we drink!” She says and I shake my head. “I can't drink too much. I have a date tomorrow.” I say to her and she wiggles her eyebrows. “Is it with the manny?” She asks and I shake my head. “No. It's with a coworker.” She hums to my words as she stops at the red light. “Is he hot?” She asks and I shrug my shoulders. “I guess. He's just not my type.” I say to her quietly. She shakes her head quickly. “No can do. You have always liked that rebel type more than that good guy type so don't settle for less.”

“I know but you know my parents.” I say to her and look at my lap. She nods as she starts to drive again. I was too worried to get in a relationship too quickly because of them. I didn't want to lose Hope because of my taste with men. Sarah knew that I was worried about that but she didn't say anything to me as not to hurt me. “But let's forget that and focus on now.” I say with a smile and she nods in agreement. “Let's do that!” She says as she lets out a war cry that turned into a laugh.

“Besides, I think he has a girlfriend.” I say to her and she awws at my words. “Teen love. It is the purest form of love.” She says sarcastically with a laugh. It's cute to see teenagers get in the relationships but I always worry because them. Some of the relationships won't last long and the breakups can be nasty. I don't want them to make the same mistakes I did when I was younger. I always thought that nothing can hurt me and everything was against me.

When I got in trouble, my parents would ground me but I would only sneak out to hang out with friends. I don't even speak with some of them anymore. My wake-up call was when I got pregnant by my then boyfriend and I had to come clean to my parents. I thought that they would kill me but after they yelled at me, they started to support me the best they could. That was the time when I saw who my real friends were. Sarah and Amanda were my childhood friends that stayed by my side the whole time and Beth is my newest friend from the school. She helped me to get through the school when I didn't know if I had enough strength to do that.

And Hope is the biggest blessing I ever had but she was something her dad didn't want. He gave me a choice: Leave and keep it or stay and get rid of it. I made my choice and I don't regret anything but he was regretting. He has tried to come back but I wasn't going to allow that. I was just scared to lose her or break her heart if he leaves again. And I was worried that because of him, she would do the same things that I did when I was younger. But keeping her away from him, I think she will be fine. “So. How is she?” Sarah asks as if she had been reading my thoughts. I smile at her.

“She's fine. She was little disappointed when Joey didn't come watch over her but I think she will like Frank as much.” I say to her and she nods her head. “It's nice that you give chance to those teens to make some money. I remember when we were younger, we didn't get anything like that.” She says with venom in her voice and I laugh little. “You make it sound like we are much older than we really are.” I say to her and she pats my shoulder while she laughs.

“But you are a mommy already. I don't know how you look so young even when you raise her alone.” She says and I shrug my shoulders with a smile. “I will never tell you what my fountain of Youth is.” She pouts at me and gives me a puppy dog eyes. “You can be so mean sometimes you know.” I laugh and nod my head. “I know. But let's not think about that right now.” I say and she agrees.

***

It was little over midnight when I got back home. I was little tipsy as I walked over to the front door. I was tired but I knew that I could go to sleep as soon as I was the makeup off of my face and get in my warm bed. I just have to be quiet if Frank is sleeping in the living room. I wouldn't want to disturb him if he was and I didn't want to have him angry at me because of that. I open the door and get inside, locking it behind me. I walk over to the living room and see that Frank was still awake, looking at some movie on the TV. The volume was down as not to disturb Hope.

He turned to look at me and he smiled at me. “Hey.” He whispers and I walk over to him and sit down on the other end of the couch. He had taken the pillows and blanket on the couch already so maybe he was going to sleep soon. “Hi. I'm really sorry that you had to waste your free night to watch over Hope.” I say to him but he only shakes his head. “I don't mind. She wasn't doing anything that I couldn't handle.” I felt little relieved that she was easy on him. “I'm so glad to hear that. I really owe you one.” I say to him and he smiles at me with a little laugh.

“You help me all the time. This is the least I can do.” He says and I smile at his words. He was really kind but I don't know why he was so difficult to other people. Right now, he seemed to be so calm and nothing like he has been described to be. He takes off his hoodie, leaving him only on light gray tank top. I couldn't lie, he was good-looking but I should focus on something else. “Can you watch after her tomorrow too?” He thinks for a minute and then nods.

“I don't think I have nothing better to do.” He says as he turns to look at the TV. “Where are you going?” He asks and I smile little. “I'm going on a date with Mr. Williams.” Frank's head snaps to look at me little surprised. I started to feel little uncomfortable. Was I really that bad? “Oh, that's nice to hear.” He says and leans back on the couch. “Do you like him?” He asks making me think for a moment before my answer. “Well he is nice but not really my type. But I'll give him a chance.”

Frank nods and looks like he was thinking about something. “We are going to have a cup of coffee so maybe you two could go to a park for that time. I'll be as quick as I can.” I say to him and he nods again. “Yeah sure!” He says happily as he lays down on the couch. I get up and send him one last smile. “Good night Frank.” I say to him, making him give me a little smile. “You too (Y/n).” He says as I walk to my room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's POV

I was sitting on the park bench while I was looking at Hope who was playing with some kids. (Y/n) went to the date about ten minutes ago and I was pissed. I know that I shouldn't be but I couldn't help it. Mr. Williams was a piece of shit and I didn't like him at all. He always thought that he was something when he went through all his schools but he was just a fucking asshole. I huff angrily, making the other kid's parents look at me little alarmed. Was it so fucking weird that I was sitting in a park?!

“Frank!” I turn my head to see Joey, Julie and Susie coming towards me. I feel a little smile form on my lips when I saw them. “Sup guys? Joey, I thought that you had work.” I ask from them as they come to me. “Yeah, I was supposed to be but my boss let me go for today. He said that he didn't need me there.” He says as the two girls sit on the bench with me. Julie was sitting in the middle and Susie at the other side. “What are you doing here all alone?” Julie asks from me and I smile at her.

I could get my thoughts away from (Y/n) for a while when she was here. “I'm babysitting.” Both of the girls look at me like I said that I just killed someone. “What?” Julie asks looking little surprised about my answer. Joey lets out a little laugh. “So H is somewhere in here?” He asks, making me feel little jealous. “Yeah, she's playing over there.” I point at the little girl, who was too busy playing with another girl. All of them turn to look at the little girl and Susie gasps. “Oh she's adorable!” She says with a smile.

“Whose kid is that?” Julie asks as her eyes were clued on Hope. “She's Miss (L/n)'s kid.” I say and lean on the bench. Susie turns to look at me little surprised. “She has a kid? I didn't know that!” She says as she turns to look at the girl. “I didn't know either till yesterday. Joey has known all along.” I say to them and Joey's head snaps to look at us. “I wasn't going to tell you about my goldmine! She pays well for watching that kid. And besides H is easy to watch over.” He says with a smirk.

I let out a little laugh at his words and the girls look at him little surprised. “You work already at that hell hole and now you are a babysitter too?” Julie says to Joey and he shrugs his shoulders. “I'm multi-talented.” He says, pride filling his voice. His attention turns back to me with a little smile. “So, how did you do?” He asks from me and I turn my attention back to Hope but I don't see her there anymore. “Shit!” I say and get up, looking around. Joey seems to be alarmed too and looks around with me.

“Did anyone see where she went?” I ask from them, a little panic rising in me. “Yeah! She went there.” Susie says as she points at the swings. I turn my head to look at there and see that she was having fun with another kid. I sigh out in relieve as Julie let's out a little laugh. “I'm still amazed that you're a babysitter.” She says to me, making me smile at her. “It was quick decision for me too. But extra money is good.” I say to her.

I see that Hope turns to look at me but her eyes shift instantly to Joey. A wide smile comes to her face and her eyes sparkle in excitement. “Joey!” She yells as she starts to run over. Joey lets out a little laugh and squats down on her level. The little girl comes to us in no time and runs straight to Joey's arms. “Hi H! How are you?” Joey says as he lifts the girl in his arms. The little girl looked to be so happy right now and I was getting jealous over that. If Hope liked him so much then what about (Y/n)?

“I'm good but I missed you so much!” The girl says as Joey gives her a wide smile. “I missed you too! Was Frank good to you?” He asks and I was starting to get angry at him. Of course I would be good to her! “Mhmm! Frank was so nice! He liked my fishes.” She says happily as she turns to me, sending me a wide smile. Joey laughs again as he puts her down. Hope's eyes turn to look at Julie and Susie, who were looking at her with a little smile. “Hi.” She says to them, little nervous right now.

“Hi!” Susie says excitedly with a little wave. Julie just gives her a little wave but Hope walks over to me and climbs on my lap. She hugs me as comfort as she was looking at the duo. “It's fine! They are my friends.” I say to Hope and she turns her green eyes to look at me to see if I was telling the truth. She turns to look at them again and her eyes shift on Susie. “I like your hair. It's pretty.” She says and Susie gives her a wide smile. “Thanks! Your hair is pretty too!” She says and Hope is over the moon.

“Mommy used to have colored hair too when she was younger!” She says happily, finally relaxing around them. I look around us and see that the other parents were looking at us weirdly. What the fuck was wrong with them? Can't they mind their own business! I huff angrily but Joey's eyes shift to someone and anger started to boil with his eyes. “H stay here with Julie and Susie. Frank come on.” Joey says and I look at him little confused but I lift Hope from my lap and but her on the bench where I was sitting.

I start to follow after him as he stomped his way to some man. The man was dressed in dark clothing as he was just standing there. He had dark short hair and green eyes. He had eyebrow piercings and another one on his lower lip's left side. There were also some tattoos on his arms and neck that were visible right now. Joey stomps over to him, anger noticeable in him. “Why the fuck are you creeping around here?” Joey asks with venom dripping from his voice.

The other man sends him an angry glare as he balls up his hand. “I can be here if I want to.” The other man says to him but Joey doesn't back down. “You can just be somewhere else.” Joey says to him and the other man shakes his head with a laugh. “Whatever man.” He says as he takes a cigarette from his pocket and lights it up. “Where is (Y/n)? I need to talk with her.” He says, making me tense up. He knew (Y/n)? “She doesn't need to talk with you so you can leave.”

I step in front of Joey and send an angry glare to the other man. If Joey didn't like him, so that must mean he wasn't good news. “Get away from here or I'm going to kick the living shit out of you.” I say to him and the other man looked at me angrily. “Who do you think you are?” He asks from me and I keep my ground. “I'm her friend. Get away before I really do something that you'll regret.” He looks at me for a while but then he backs down and walks away. Joey turns to look at me little worriedly. “Don't say anything to (Y/n) about that.” Joey says.

“Who was that?” I ask with venom dripping from my voice. Joey shakes his head with a sigh. “That's Hope's dad. He doesn't have any right on her because he signed them away but he tries to come back.” He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. “Don't say anything to her. Please. She's going to freak out if she finds out.” He says to me and I nod my head slowly. She should know about these things but I was going to listen to Joey. “Why do you know these things?” I ask from him and he sighs.

“She told me once when she came home from one of those ladies night things. She was drunk and heartbroken because that asshole called her. I comforted her then.” He says and I feel extremely angry because of what he said. Not only angry about that (Y/n) had some creepy ex as a stalker but that Joey was there for her when she was broken. “I won't tell her anything.” I say to him but he seems to hear the anger in my voice. He pats my shoulder as he walks back over to the girls. I walk behind him, sulking about the things that happened just moments ago and things I learned from Joey.

“Who was that?” Hope asked and Joey smiled at her. “It's just some stranger that has a problem with me.” Joey says as he takes the little girl in his lap. “Let's go to the swings.” He says, making Hope scream from excitement. I sit back down next to Julie as we three look after Joey and Hope. “Were you too busy because of her last night?” She asks as she turns to look at me. I give her a little nod with a sigh. “Yeah, sorry about that.” I say to her and she nods and leans closer to me. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn my head to take a look.

(Y/n) was approaching us while looking something from her purse. She turns to look at me and send me a little smile. “Hi Julie and Susie! How are you doing?” She asks from me and turns Julie and Susie's attention to her. They quickly answer to her, making her smile. “That's good. How are things with Hope?” She asks as she turns her attention to me. “Hope is just playing with Joey right now.” I say to her as she stops to stand beside me. She looks as beautiful as always as she was looking at her daughter. “That's good. I'm really thankful that you watched over her.” She says as she takes her phone, probably sending a text to someone.

“How was your date with Mr. Williams?” I ask and she lets out a deep sigh. “He was nice and all but he's just not my type.” She says with a little smile. “I'll pay you on Monday, is that okay to you?” She asks from me and I quickly nod. “It's okay! I don't mind.” I say to her and a sweet smile forms on her lips. “Well I'll take her with me and you're free to go. Thanks Frank.” She says and pats my shoulder before she walks over to Joey and Hope.

Hope looked to be so happy when (Y/n) came to her. She wrapped her tiny arms around (Y/n) and she lifts her in her arms. I feel jealousy form in me when (Y/n) gives Joey a little side hug. After a while he comes back to us with a little smile and I give him a glare. “You guys want to go to the Mount Ormond?” He asks and we all agree to go. At least I can get something else to think about than (Y/n). “Let's get going.” He says as he started to walk towards his car.

When we go to the parking lot and I see that (Y/n) was putting Hope in the car. The little girl seemed to be throwing a tantrum, making (Y/n) look little tired. “Hang on.” I say to my gang and walk over to the car. “Hope, please! We should get going home right now. We need to go visit grandma and grandpa quickly.” (Y/n) says but the little girl is only screaming and crying. “I don't want to go. I want to play with Frank and Joey!” She cries to (Y/n), who tried to calm her down. “Hi, what's going on?” I ask as I finally reach the car.

(Y/n) turns to look at me with a little relieved smile. “Hope just doesn't want to leave you two.” She says as the little girl turns to look at me. “Frank! Can I play with you?” She asks with tears running down her face. I give her a little pout and ruffle her hair. “Listen kid. We're going to do big kids things for now. But I can come to play with you tomorrow if that's okay with your mommy.” I turn my look on (Y/n) who looked at me little surprised but the surprise turns into a beautiful smile.

“Of course! Just call me when you're coming!” She says happily. I smile back at her and turn to look at Hope who had a little smile on her face. “Yay! We can have a tea party again! Bye Frank!” She says, her tears drying from her face. I give her a little wave as (Y/n) closes the door. She turns to look at me with a smile. “Thank you Frank. I really appreciate everything you have done for me.” I give her a little smirk. “I really like to help you. That smile is just too perfect.”

She looks at me little surprised but there was a faint blush on her face. “T-thanks! I should go. See you tomorrow.” She says quickly as she gives me a little wave. I look at her with a little smirk as she turns to look at me one more time. “Bye.” She says quickly and I give her a little smile. “Bye (Y/n).” I say to her and turn to walk away with a smirk on my face. This was a good thing. I finally got a reaction out of her. I walk back over to my gang as they were waiting for me in the car already. I quickly get in, thinking that about that smile she had. Maybe there was a chance that I could hang out with her too tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n)'s POV

The drive to my parent's house was long and I was getting more and more anxious by every minute. Hope was sleeping silently on the back seat. Thankfully she was tired enough that she fell asleep as I pulled from the parks parking lot. I was thinking over and over about Frank's words but I don't think that he was flirting with me. I bet that he was just teasing me for his own amusement. I shake my head as I pull to my parent's house, I could see that there was some cars but that was because they had some dinner party today.

I look at Hope who was still sleeping. I wasn't going to disturb her sleep so I just get out of the car. I leave it running because I knew I wouldn't be staying too long. Maybe mom just wanted to give us some food for home? I walk over to the front door and give it a little knock. I turn to look at the car if to see if Hope was ok but she was still sleeping. I feel a little smile form on my lips but I was interrupted when the front door opened.

I turn to look at my mom and dad who were looking little angry when they saw that it was me. I was little confused but gave them a little smile. “Hi! What's up?” I say to them and they step out from the house making me little confused. “So, how did Frank do?” My mom asked with venom dripping from her voice. I take a step back from them, feeling little awkward. “He did fine. Why are you asking?” I ask feeling little nervous about the anger that was coming from them. They cross their arms over their chest. “Are you dating him?” My mom asks and I look at her stunned.

“What?! No! He just was babysitting Hope.” I say to her but she still seemed to be angry. “Why are you giving those kind of teens your daughter? You know that they could do something to her.” She says and I shake my head not believing her words. “Why not. I was like them once. They deserve a chance too.” I say angrily to her. She looks at me angrily. “If you do something stupid again and get in trouble, just remember. We will make sure that we get the custody of Hope.” She says and I feel anger boil in me.

“How many times I have to tell you that I know that I was stupid and made stupid decisions when I was younger but you have no right to threaten me!” I yell at them and feel tears form in my eyes. “Watch your language!” My dad says and I turn to look at him angrily. “No! You still treat me like a child! And now you are threatening me? There is no way in hell I'm going to give her to you!” I yell at him and I turn to walk back to my car. I could hear my parents still yell at me but I just ignore them and get inside my car. I wasn't going to stay here and listen at their yelling while they were like that.

I start to drive away as tears ran down my cheeks. I silently cry while driving back home so I wouldn't wake up Hope. The tears made it hard to see but I managed to get home safely. When I parked in the parking lot I quickly wiped the tears away and take a deep breath in. I know that they had hard time trusting me but I was all grown up now and I didn't do those things anymore. I get out of the car and go to get Hope out when I see a figure approach me. I stop and just look at it but then I quickly lock the car doors so nothing would happen to Hope.

I face the figure and face none other than my ex. “What the fuck are you doing here Eric?” I ask from him, my voice little shaky from the crying. He walks over to me and looks inside the car to see Hope. I step in front of him to block his view. “I wanted to see my daughter.” He says calmly but I wasn't going to drop my guard. He could be erratic so I wasn't going to get too comfortable around him. “She's not your daughter. You signed your rights away when she was born. She's only mine.”

I say to him and cross my arms over my chest, sending him daggers. He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it up. “Just leave.” I say to him and he looks at me little angrily. “Why are you such a stuck-up bitch? You send some goons of yours to threaten me.” He says and I look at him little confused. What was he talking about? “I didn't send anyone to threaten you but you probably deserve it.” I say to him and he growls at my words. “You know I want to know her. My parents are breathing down my neck to see her.” He says and I just laugh at his words.

“Where were you when she was younger and needed you? When I needed you? She wanted to see you but you were who knows where probably doing what you always do! Just leave before I call the police and get you arrested again.” I say to him and he just huffs angrily but then he just walks away, still cursing and yelling at me. I look after him as he disappears behind the other buildings down the road. I unlock the car and take Hope in my arms. She was still sleeping when I lock the car door behind me.

After getting inside, I take Hope to her room and take her shoes off. She woke up super early today so she could play with Frank but now she was tired. I leave her to sleep in her room and walk to the living room. I sit down on the couch that still had the pillows and blanket that Frank used last night. I run my hands over my face and through my hair. I really didn't want to be alone for the rest of the day but I didn't know who to call.

I take my phone from my pocket and scroll through my contacts. I know my friends are at work this weekend so they couldn't come over here to keep me company in case Eric came back. I stop at Frank's name and look at it for a while. I could call him and ask him to come over here because he's coming here tomorrow anyway but I don't know if his foster father would allow that. I just sigh out, feeling little defeated. Would it be weird if I asked him to come anyway? I scroll down and see Joey's name. He knows little about these things so maybe I should call him?

I huff and get up from the couch. I thought today would be good but now it was getting shittier than before. I walk to the kitchen and take a soda from the fridge. I open the can and take a long sip from the drink. I don't have any alcohol here because I didn't want Hope to see me drink so I always had some sodas in the fridge. I put the can down and look outside of the window. There was some people around the neighborhood walking up and down the street without any worries in their minds.

I was getting more worried by every minute. What if Eric comes back and does something that he will regret? I was getting anxious and I couldn't be alone anymore. I was afraid that he would do something bad to Hope. I wasn't strong enough to keep him away if he tries to force himself here. I didn't even know how he knew where I lived. I take my phone and decide to call Joey over. Even if he was young, he was really strong. Besides I didn't want to risk that he hurts me or Hope.

I look at Joey's number and stop for a while. What if he gets angry that I was bothering him when he was hanging out with his friends? I take a deep breath in and press the call button. I was little ashamed to call a teen to come over and protect me like I was some damsel in distress but I wasn't going to take chances with Eric. I bring the phone to my ear and wait for a while. I listen to the beeps while waiting for him to pick up and thinking that I should just hang up the phone but as I was having second thoughts I hear his voice at the other end.

Frank's POV

We were hanging around Mount Ormond Resort. We were talking and spray painting the old building. It was fun but it's stopped when Joey's phone rings. We all turn to look at him as he takes his bag and starts to search through it. “Sorry. It's probably mom asking where I am.” He says and we all started to laugh little. He fishes his phone out and looks at it for a while little surprised. “Wait for a moment.” He says to us and walks little further. We look after him for a while as he was talking with someone.

“You think it's his boss calling all angry to him?” Julie asks and Susie just giggles at her words. “Maybe he needs to go back to work after all?” She says and we nod in agreement. Joey seems to be explaining something to someone. “Okay, I'll be there.” He says and starts to walk over to us. He seems to be little worried. “I need to go but I'll take you all back home.” He says to us and we look at him for a moment. He starts to pack his stuff in his bag and Julie and Susie start to walk back to the car. Joey seems to be in a hurry.

“So, where do you need to go?” I ask from him and he turns to look at me with a little worried look in his eyes. “Well (Y/n) called me. That creep was right at her house and now she's freaking out there.” I look at him little shocked but then I feel the anger boil in me. “I'm coming too.” I say to him while I start walking towards his car. He hurries to walk right beside me with a little smirk on his face. “Why do you want to come too?” He asks and I send him a little glare. “Don't worry about it.” I say to him as we reach his car.

Julie and Susie were already waiting for us there. “So where do you need to go?” Julie asks from Joey who just shrugs his shoulders. “To work. I'll take you two back home.” He says to them as he unlocks the car doors. “I'll go to Julie's place so you don't have to drive around that much. “Susie says as we get inside the car. I sit in the front seat as the girls go to the back. As Joey was driving, I could decide what music we were going to listen for the ride back. Julie and Susie were talking about some things on the back seats but my thoughts were on (Y/n).

Why would she be so freaked out about her stupid ex? I knew that he was stalking her but now that she asked Joey to come hang out with her. She must have been really scared and even worse thing was that she was alone with Hope. When I was still thinking about (Y/n), I could feel Joey's eyes shift to me. “Does Clive know that you aren't going back home?” Joey asks from me and I just shrug my shoulders. “I don't know. I think he's too busy drinking that he doesn't even notice that I wasn't there.” I say to him and he nods.

After we dropped Julie and Susie at Julie's home, we start to make our way back to (Y/n)'s place. I was little pissed that she contacted Joey first but she knew him more as a friend than me. I look outside of the window while I was in my own thoughts. “I have to go back home before midnight so my mom wouldn't freak out. Can you stay there with her?” He asks from me and I give him a little nod. “Sure. Clive doesn't care if I don't appear home.” I answer to him. Joey sends me a little look that screamed that he was pitying me. “Don't look me like that. I don't care.” I say to him and he turns back to look at the road.

We arrive there and Joey parks next to (Y/n)'s car. “Let's go.” He says to me and I only hum at his words. We get out of the car and some of (Y/n)'s neighbors were looking at us. I was always little annoyed that people silently judged me with their eyes. I liked (Y/n) because she never looked at me like that even when she knew almost everything about my past and behavior. She was always so supportive to me, even when she didn't need to be. And most importantly she didn't force me to talk to her.

We walk over to the front door and Joey gives it a little knock. I was looking around when we waited for a while. The door opens and (Y/n) looks at us. Her worried expression turned into a smile as she open the door fully. We get inside her house as she closes the door behind us. She was wearing more comfortable clothes but she looked still good. “I'm glad you two came! Eric was creeping around here when I arrived home.” She says to us as she motions for us to go to the living room. Joey leads the way and I follow closely behind him. We sit down on the couch as she takes the armchair.

“I have to go before midnight but Frank can stay for the night.” Joey says and she gives me a little smile. “I'm glad that you can stay! But what does Clive think about that?” She asks and I shrug my shoulders and give her a little smile. “He's fine with it.” I lie and she smiles again. She suddenly gets up and walks towards the kitchen. She stops at the doorway and turns to look at us. “Do you want soda for drink?” She asks and we both nod. She smiles and disappears to the kitchen. I was going to make sure that she could open up to me and feel safe tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n)'s POV

I was thankful that Joey and Frank both came here to keep me company. I was still little freaked out because Eric was creeping around here earlier. But having them here brought me some comfort. I didn't want to see my parents right now because of what happened earlier. That made me little angry but I understand their worries. But I have changed for them and isn't that enough for them? I was better now, even if it didn't feel like it. Sometimes it feels like I wasn't myself anymore.

Joey was telling us some story from his work while Hope was still sleeping. She's going to be surprised when she wakes up and finds both of the teens here. I was sitting on the armchair while the two teens were sitting on the couch. They seemed to be relaxed around here and I was glad about that. I wouldn't want my guests to feel uncomfortable in my house. Joey was talking on and on about his things while Frank was little quieter than him.

I hear light footsteps approach Hope's closed door and I feel a smile sneak on my lips. Joey and Frank seem to notice too and we all turn to look at the door. It opens slowly as the little one comes out, rubbing her eyes while yawning. “Hi darling. Did you sleep well?” Hope only groans but when she looks at us a big smile makes its way on her lips. “Joey! Frank!” She yells as she runs over to the teens. “Hi H!” Joey says as the little girl sits between the teens. I smile at them, loving that they got along so well.

I get up from the armchair and stretch my back. I could see that Hope was super happy when the teens started to speak with her. I could see that Frank's eyes turned to look at me with a little smirk on his face. I give him a little smile as I walk over to the kitchen to make something to eat for all of us. “I'm going to make some food for us. Is chicken and rise okay?” I ask from them and they all seem to agree.

I start to make the food but while I was doing it I could sense that someone came behind me. I turn my head to see Frank there. “Where's Joey and Hope?” I ask from him with a smile. He shrugs his shoulders. “They went to her room to play. I came here to see if you need any help.” He said calmly and I feel little happy of his offer to help. “Well if you want to help then sure. Would you like to do the salad?” I ask from him, making him give a little nod to me. “Sure.” He says as he rolls the sleeves of his hoodie, his leather jacket was laying on the couch forgotten for now.

I walk over to the fridge to give him the ingredients he's going to need. “Be careful with the knife. I wouldn't want you to get hurt.” I say to him but he only laughs it off. “Believe me. I know how to use it.” He says as I give him a large kitchen knife. I laughed at his words, thinking nothing of it. I give him the chopping board. He starts to chop all the ingredients while I was cleaning around the stove. It was amazing how fast he was at that.

“Can I ask you something?” He suddenly says and I turn to look at him. I was curious so I didn't seem why it would be a bad thing to ask something. “Sure.” I say to him while I stir the rice in the boiling hot water. “Did you always want to be a psychologist or was there something else you wanted to do?” He asked and I tilted my head, thinking about his question. “Well at first I really wanted to be a tattoo artist but my parents didn't want that for me. I loved to do art when I was younger but they wanted something else from me. I don't even know when I last drew something.” I admit to him as I turn back to look at the food.

I hear him hum behind me, clearly thinking about something. “Why do you listen to them? I mean if that was something you wanted, why not just go for it?” He asked and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. “I'm willing to give up everything I like to do for Hope. My parents are going to try to take her away from me if I do something stupid again.” I say to him, while turning to face him again. He seemed to be little surprised and I really don't know why I'm sharing this information with him, but he's easy to talk to.

He gives me a little nod and turns his eyes back to the chopping board. “Aren't you going to be scared that you can't be yourself again because of her? I mean some parents hate their kids because their existence takes away the freedom from them. Believe me, I know about that.” He says and I look at him, little shocked about that. I never thought it that way. The fear could change me to be a bitter person for her later. I couldn't think that he would make me open my eyes for these things.

“I guess you are right.” I say to him with a little smile. He lets out a little laugh. “That would be a first time I'm truly right about something.” He said while he is finishing the salad. I feel a warm smile from on my face. “You're a smart young man you know.” I say to him and he looks at me with a smirk. “You aren't that much older than me!” He said, making me laugh. He was a charming man and I was feeling like I had known him for years. “Motherhood makes me feel much older than I really am.” I say to him sarcastically.

He crosses his arms in front of his chest as he leans on the kitchen counter. “But you don't seem to be that old to me.” I feel flattered at the compliment and a feel warmth form on my cheeks. “Stop it.” I say playfully to him as I turn away from him. I don't know why I felt this way but I know I should just ignore him. He was just doing something teens would do. “Can I ask you another question? It's quite a personal question.” He says as I stir the rice. “Sure, I don't mind.” 

“Were you scared when you were pregnant? I mean I really don't know anything about that.” He asks and I feel my heart stop. I turn to look at him, trying to find an answer from his face. Don't tell me he's going to be a teen dad! “Frank, what did you do?” I ask from him, trying to sound serious. He seemed to be confused but then he waves his hands around. “I'm not asking because of reason but because I'm curious. No one is knocked up because of me!” He said quickly which made me feel relieved.

I take a deep breathe in and calm my nerves. “Well I was scared of course but it got easier over the months. When the time came finally, at first I was thinking that I was going to die but that pain turned into happiness when I got to hold her for the first time in my arms.” I say to him with a smile. He nods again and puts the salad in a bowl. “Sorry if I asked something you didn't want to talk about.” He says and I just shake my head. “It's fine. I don't mind talking about it.” I say to him and pat his shoulder. He gives me a surprisingly gentle smile and I feel my heart leap little from it.

A sudden loud scream snaps me out of it and I turn to look at the living room, only to see that Hope and Joey were playing on the couch. Hope was screaming from excitement and I felt relieved that it was nothing else than that. I pat my chest little to calm my beating heart when I hear a little laugh next to me. I turn to look at Frank, who was looking really amused. “Did that scare you?” He asked, sounding amused about my fear.

“Shut up.” I say to him, trying not to smile but failing at it. He lets out a laugh, making me giggle too. The younger male walked over to me and looked in the kettles over my shoulder. I feel a small blush form on my cheeks from the closeness but try to ignore it by moving to the side so he could have more room to look at the food. I didn't want to admit it but I liked his closeness. Something about him just made me feel comfortable around him.

Hope and Joey run over to the kitchen. The teen was running away from the little one as he runs over to me and gets behind me to hide. He puts his hands on my shoulders and moves me forward to get me away from the stove as Hope stops in front of me with a big smile on her face and a plastic tiara in her hand. “You can't touch me if I'm behind her. Hahaha.” Joey says childishly while the little girl starts to giggle. I feel a laugh make its way on my lips as I put my hands over Joey's and take a hold on his wrists.

His eyes shift to me as I give him an evil smirk. “Hope, get him.” I say to her and she starts to laugh and run over to me. Joey lets out a little girly scream when Hope touches him and he lets go of me as he drops to the floor, groaning loudly. “Why would you betray me like this (Y/n)? Why?!” He asked as he was laying on the floor. Hope sits next to him and puts the plastic tiara on his head. “Now you are a princess too!” She says happily as he starts to laugh.

I turn to look at Frank who had only a little smile on his face. “Hope, don't you think it's Franks turn now?” I ask from her and she turns to look at Frank with a smirk. Frank looks at me and shakes his head. “You first betrayed Joey and now me too?” He asks playfully and I only give him a quick nod. “Well Hope is the princess and I couldn't betray the princess, could I?” I say to him with a smirk as Joey gets up from the floor with Hope. “She's right. Now it's your turn Frank.” He says to Frank, who starts to back away from the kitchen slowly. “You are not going to catch me.” He said and Joey starts to approach him slowly. “I might not catch you but she can.” He points at Hope who starts to giggle again. “Bring it little one.” Frank says as he runs off to the living room with the two others running after him. I didn't mind if they jumped all around the house as long as they didn't hurt themselves.

I could hear their laughter in the living room when I was finishing making the dinner but then I hear a knock on the door. I hear everyone go quiet and I turn off the stove and move the kettles next to the stove. I walk towards the door but I'm relieved when Joey and Frank start to follow me to see who it was. I open the door, preparing for the worst. I felt relieved when I see Beth's face. She gave me a little smile and a wave.

“Hello (Y/n)! Sorry that I didn't call before coming here but I'm only picking up the dress you promised to borrow me for tomorrow.” She said and I look at her first confused. But then it dawned for me that I promised to borrow her my dark blue evening gown for her sister's wedding. “Oh yeah! Come in and I'll get it.” I say to her with a smile as I move to the side so she could get inside.

She gets in and looks at the two teens. “Hello!” She says happily to them. Both of the them answer politely at her. She walks to the hallway as I walk to my room where I kept the dresses. I could hear Hope asking questions from Beth. I dig through all the dresses hanging in my walk-in closet and find the one I needed. I take it from the hanger and walk back to her. “Here it is! Just keep it as long as you need it.” I say to her as I offer the dress to her.

She gives me a big smile and thanks me over and over again. I lead her to the front door again and we make a quick conversation with her. I could hear Hope and the two teens in the living room while I speak with Beth. “So what's the deal with two of them.” She says with a little smile and I just roll my eyes with a laugh. “They are Hope's babysitters. They came here to play with her and keep me company. Eric came here earlier.”

I could see that she goes little pale when I say that and she nods quickly. “Sorry that I asked you. I didn't know that he came here! Please don't be angry with me!” She said quickly and I just laughed. “I'm not angry with you.” I say to her as I pat her shoulder. She seems to be relieved at my words. “But if you need any help just tell me. My brother in law is a cop so maybe he can help you.” She says and I shake my head.

“No there is no need. I'll take care of this on my own first.” I assure her. She gives me a little hug and pats my back. “You'll be fine. I know it!” She says to me and gives me a little smile. I let out a little laugh as she releases me. “I'll see you later.” She says happily as she makes her way out of the house. “See you.” I say after her when she leaves. She seemed to be so excited for tomorrow and who wouldn't be. Weddings are amazing!

I walk to the living room but I don't see anyone. I get to the kitchen only to see that they were eating already. I feel a smile make its way on my face as I take my plate and sit down. “Sorry we started without you. H was hungry.” Joey says as he put another forkful of food in his mouth. “I don't mind! I'm glad you like it.” I say to him with a smile. I look over to Hope who was explaining something to Frank. I was happy that they all were here.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n)'s POV

I was cleaning the kitchen while Hope, Frank and Joey were playing in the living room. I could hear Hope laugh at something which made a smile form on my lips. “Mommy can we have ice cream please?” I hear Hope yell from the living room and I turned to look at the them. “Are you sure you all can eat ice cream? You ate about ten minutes ago?” I say to them and cross my arms against my chest. “What are you talking about? Of course there is room for ice cream!” Joey says as he pokes Hope's back.

“Fine, you convinced me! You can have some ice cream but you have to come and get it.” Joey gets up faster than a lightning and runs to the kitchen with Hope following him. Frank just sits on the couch with a little smirk on his face. I smile back at him as Joey comes back to the living room. He tosses him an ice cream stick which lands right in his lap. “I got you one you lazy boy.” He said to Frank as he sat down next to him. “I'm not lazy. I just knew that you would bring me one anyway.” He said to Joey with that damn smirk.

“Poor Joey. You had to take some steps to the kitchen to get that.” Frank said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. I let out a little giggle at his words and the smirk on his face comes even wider. “(Y/n) please! Send him to time out!” Joey yells at me and I only shake my head. “No! Don't send Frank to time out mommy!” Hope said as she gave a hug to Frank. “Well if he can be good for now, I'm not going to send him to time out.” I say to Hope and sit down in the armchair.

“Yay! Did you hear Frank? You don't have to go to time out.” She said happily to him and Frank only lets out a little laugh. “Yeah I heard.” He says as he pats her head. “So what are you guys going to do? You still have an hour until your bedtime.” I say to Hope and she shakes her head. “No mommy! Can I please stay up little longer? Please! I promise I'll be good!” She begs from me and I smile at her.

“Fine. But you need to promise to be good.” She nods eagerly and Joey gives me thumbs up. After they ate their ice creams, Joey turned to look at me. “I'll make sure that she'll be good. Now go do your girly things.” He says jokingly and I turn to look at him. “Girly things?” I look at him little amused and Joey shrugs his shoulders. “Hope is one of us now. So you go and take a relaxing bath and we take care of her!” Joey says happily as he gets up from the couch and comes to me.

I look at him with a wide smile on my face as he takes my hand and pulls me up from the chair. He starts to push me towards my room. “You need to go!” He says while laughing as he opens my bedroom's door. “Come on! Go and relax! We'll make sure that everything is fine!” He says as he pushes me to my bedroom and towards my bathroom. “Joey!” I whine to him but he only pushes me towards the bathroom. “No! You need to go!” He says as he opens the door for me. “Fine, I'll go but don't wreck the whole house while I'm gone.”

He nods eagerly and gives my back little pat. “I promise. Frank and I make sure that everything will be fine!” He says as he runs back out and closes the door behind him. I shake my head with a smile at him. He was just trying to make me feel relaxed while he took care of everything. I just don't know why he couldn't keep a regular job while he was amazing at taking care of Hope. He must like to spend some time with her.

I start to make the bath for myself while I could still hear the trio in the living room playing around. They seem to have a time of their lives right now. Hope surely loves to play with them and with that she adores them. When the water was warm enough I add some soap and bath salt in it. I could try to relax while they were looking after her. I just felt little guilty that I had to invite them here because I was afraid and I hope that they don't mind.

Frank's POV

I look after Joey and (Y/n) and feel jealous when he could just go up to her and touch her without permission. Well she did hug me earlier but I don't know if I could do the same to her without her permission. It could be weird for her if I did that. But that Joey could do that made my blood boil. Yes he's my friend but I can't help it! Maybe I should just focus on Julie and try to think that (Y/n) is just one of the teachers I really hate. Like Mr. Williams.

“Frank?” I hear Hope ask and I turn to look at her. She seems to be little concerned when she notices my frown. “Sup kiddo?” I ask from her and she points at my hoodie. “Can I try that?” I lift my other brow in surprise at her question. “Sure…” I say and take the hoodie off. She takes it with a little smile and puts it on her. “I always wanted to try these but Joey won't give me is hoodie.” She says and I feel a smile form on my face.

“Really? You can borrow that when I come here.” I say to her and she looks at me with a wide smile on her face. “Really? Thank you Frank!” She says as she gives me a hug. I laugh a little and pat her back. “It's fine.” I say to her as she let's go and starts to walk around. Joey comes out of (Y/n)'s room and closes the door after him. Hope stops and turns to look at him. She giggles little when Joey's attention turns to her.

“Look Joey! Frank borrowed his hoodie to me!” Hope yells at him and Joey just smiles at her. “Yeah I see. Did you know that he doesn't do that to anyone?” He says and ruffles her hair. Hope shakes her head with confusion. “Well that means that he likes you.” He says and Hope giggles happily again. “Really?” She asked from him which made me smile. “I'm sure he likes you! Right Frank?” Joey asked as he turned to look at me.

“Sure kid, I like you.” I say to her and she smiles at me again. “I like you too Frank!” She says happily and Joey gives me a thumbs up. I laugh at him and shake my head. He was acting so weird here. Usually he would tell us his stories with colorful language but now he was acting like an angel. It was weird to look at him as he was keeping this good boy facade on. He did that here but not at his other job and school.

Hope was running around with Joey while I just watched after them. I didn't know that kids weren't as annoying as others. I hated all the little kids at my other foster homes and adoption center. They were annoying when they were always clinging on to everyone and everything. Suddenly Hope stops and turns to look at us with a smile. “Do you want to see my fishes. Jimmy has birthday today!” She suddenly asked excitedly. “Sure!” Joey said as he started to walk towards her room already.

“Come on Frank! Let's go! Or are you too lazy again?” Joey asks with a smirk as I get up from the couch but stop when I hear a knock on the door. All three of us freeze in our tracks and just stare at the door. “Should I get (Y/n)?” Joey asked, making me turn my head towards him. Hope was watching between us, clearly confused about the whole situation. “I could go and open the door.” She said quietly but I shake my head. “No I'll go. You two go look at the fishes.” I say and start walking towards the door.

I stop by it and start to listen if I could hear who's behind the door. If it was important surely they would knock again. I hear Joey talk with Hope as he closes the door behind them. I felt little nervous about this but I needed to stay cool. I hear another knock on the door. This time it was much louder and more forceful than before. I put my hand on the door handle and take a deep breath in.

I open the door and face none other than that man from the park. He looks at me little surprised but then that expression turns to anger. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked with venom dripping from his voice. I shrug my shoulders and cross my arms over my chest. “Does it concern you?” I ask and he almost growls at me. “Is (Y/n) home?” He asks and I just stare at him. “Why do you want to know?” I ask with a smirk. There was no way in hell I was going to let him in.

“Just move out of the way you fucking idiot!” He says loudly to me as he takes a step forward. I block him with my body and send him daggers. “Back off…” I say to him lowly almost snarling. He looks at me with hate burning in his eyes. “Listen here you little shit.” He says to me as he points his finger right at my face. “You let me in or I'll break your fucking jaw and then get in.” He says to me snarling and I just laugh at him. “You really want to try that?” I ask from him and he almost growls at me.

He raises his hand and tries to punch me but I quickly lean my head back. I return the favor and punch him instead. My fist contacts his left eye and he takes a step back from the door. He puts his other hand on his eye and looks at me angrily. “What the fuck?” He asks venomously. “What? You tried to punch me first. You were just slower than me.” I say to him with another smirk. I can see that his fist was shaking on his side from anger but I just keep smirking at him just to annoy him even more.

“Frank?” I turn my head to see (Y/n) standing there with black shorts and gray tank top. Her hair was still little wet so she had a towel around her shoulders. “Is everything okay?” She says as she walks over to me. “Yeah. He was just leaving.” I say and turn to look at the man. He tries to look in the house but I still block his eyes with my body. I can hear that (Y/n) comes behind me to see who it was. “What are you doing here?” She asks from him, sounding furious.

“I just wanted to see you but he stopped me.” He says and I can hear (Y/n) huff behind me. “I don't want to see you so just go. I don't want to call the police again and waste their time on you.” I turn my head to look at her. She looked so cute when she was angry. It was then that I noticed that she was slightly hiding behind me which made me smile. She trusted me to keep her safe and that made something warm up inside of me.

“Just please hear me out.” The man says, trying to convince her to speak with him. “No! You made yourself clear long time ago! Or don't you remember how you tried to kill me when I told you about my pregnancy because I do remember that!” I look at her little shocked that he tried to kill her because of Hope. “And now you are spending your time with this loser?” He asked from her and turned to look at me. “I'll show you who's the real loser.” I say to him while growling. I could beat his ass if I wanted to do that.

“Frank has nothing to do with this so just leave him alone!” (Y/n) yells at him angrily and the man starts to huff angrily. “Just leave now! I'm not joking.” She says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. Her touch was almost burning to me. “You heard her. Leave.” I say to him lowly and he stares me for a while but then turns to leave with a huff. I look after him just to see if he even leaves and close the door after he disappears into the night. I make sure that the door was locked so there wouldn't be trouble later. After that I turn to look at (Y/n) who was looking sheepishly at me.

“I'm sorry that you had to see that.” She says to me and turns her head to look at the floor. She seemed to be embarrassed about it. I smile at her and pat her shoulder. “It's nothing, really. I don't mind.” I say to her and a sweet smile forms on her lips. “Thank you. I really don't know what would have happened if you weren't here.” She says as she turns to go back to the living room. “Wait.” I say to her and she stops in her tracks.

She turns to look at me, confusion written on her face. “Is something wrong?” She asks and I just shake my head. “I just wanted to say thank you. For giving me a chance even if I'm like this.” I say to her and she looks to be little shocked but then her expression turns into a little smile. “Any time. I trust you. You aren't as bad as others say you know.” She says and I feel my cheeks burn little. “Thanks.” I say to her while suddenly feeling all giddy inside.

“I'll go and check what Joey and Hope are doing. And if they heard all that.” She says as she makes her way to Hope's room. I smile and walk back to the couch to sit back down. I lean back to the couch to stretch my back. I felt better than ever before. I wasn't the bad guy right now like I was any other times. I need to do something to that man so he would leave (Y/n) alone once and for all. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air she does. I needed to think about a plan before doing anything stupid that would bite me in the ass later.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank's POV

(Y/n) was putting Hope to sleep while Joey and I were just chilling at the living room. Joey was laying on the couch while I was resting on the armchair. “Fuck, I feel like fifty-years-old after playing with that kid.” Joey snapped as he stretched his back. I nod in agreement with him. Hope sure had so much energy. “And this couch is amazing!” Joey says again, trying to fish an answer from me. “I guess.” I say dryly to him. He sits up and turns to look at me. “Are you ok man? You're pretty silent.” He says and I look at Hope's room door to see that it was still closed.

“I'm fine, just tired.” I lie to him. My thoughts were on (Y/n) and how I could get rid of that creep. If he just disappeared, I'm sure no one is going to miss him. “Hmm.” Joey says but I almost miss his voice. The must be a way for me to help (Y/n) and Hope. “Do you think that I could ask (Y/n) on a date?” I suddenly hear those words escape from Joey's mouth which finally gets my attention. “What?” I ask from him, the shock in my voice was clear to him. There was a smirk on his face and he just shrugs his shoulders.

“What what? She's hot. I mean, who wouldn't want that? Besides, she trusts me like her friend so I'm sure she would accept. Don't you think so?” He asks and I just look at him blankly. What the fuck was he thinking?! “No, I don't think so. You're a student and she's almost like a teacher.” I say to him, trying to keep my cool. “Yeah, you're probably right. You should obey your own advises too.” He says with a shit eating grin on his face. I tilt my head in confusion as he lets out a laugh. “I can read you like a fucking book you know.” He says and I send him a death glare.

“Joey shut up!” I snap at him as he laughs again but after a while he stops. “Really man?” He asks and I send him another death stare. “Frank, listen.” He says to me and I just look at him angrily. “I thought you liked Julie but now you have hots for (Y/n) too? That is just bold man, just bold.” He says and I finally snap at him. “Joey, just shut the fuck up. I don't want to talk about this with you right now.” I say to him and he just chuckles like an idiot again. “I give you advice.” He says as he walks over to me and puts his hand around my shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze.

“If you want (Y/n), you have to be a daddy to that little girl.” He says and I look at him annoyed. “And her parents would hate you.” He says and gives me another squeeze. “Shut up.” I say to him but he laughs again. “But if you decide to do that, at least fuck her brains out. I mean she has had it before so you need to top that.” He says and I laugh at his words. “Just shut up already.” I laugh at him as he pats my back. “Oh and remember to have protection so you wouldn't be a real daddy.” I punch his gut with my elbow and he lets go of me.

“Ok, I'm sorry.” He says as he sits down again while holding his stomach. “You are a fucking loser you know that right.” I say to him and he laughs again. “Sorry for being guilty but you are the boss so you're the mega loser.” He says and I laugh at him. “Fuck you Joey.” I say to him playfully and he gives me the middle finger. “No please Frank.” He says and I try to hit him again but this time he dodged it. “Hah, you are too slow.” He snaps at me and I give him the middle finger too.

I hear a door open and (Y/n) get out of Hope's room. She turns to look at us and a sweet smile appears on her beautiful face. She walks over to us and sits on the couch. “Thank you both. I'm really grateful that you two came here.” She says and Joey only brushes it off. “It's really nothing. We love to do this so why not.” He says as he gets up from the couch. “I should get going before my mom rips me in half.” He adds as he gave (Y/n) a hug. “I can come next time so you don't have to spend time with that one.” He says and points at me.

(Y/n) giggles and gives Joey a tight hug. “Don't worry. I like to spend some time with him.” (Y/n) says sweetly and lets go of Joey. “Well if you say so. Call me when you need me.” He says as he walks to the front door. “Tell H that she's still cool.” Joey says from the door. “I will. Good night Joey.” (Y/n) says and Joey just waves back to us and leaves. I look at (Y/n) as she was smiling after Joey. She sighs out happily and turns towards me.

“Sorry if I keep you away. I can go to my room if you want to sleep.” She says but I shake my head. “Don't worry about it.” I say to her and she gives me little smile. “So, what's the deal with your ex?” I ask from her and her face turns into a surprise. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious.” I add and she turns to look at her hands. “I made some really dumb decisions when I was younger and found really bad company.” She starts her story, which makes me turn my full attention to her.

(Y/n)'s POV

“It all began when my sister passed away in a car crash when I was maybe six and she was seventeen.” I don't know why I was telling Frank more about my past. Maybe because he told me almost everything about himself was the thing that made me open up to him. “Nothing mattered to me from that point on. I hated everything and everyone but mostly myself. I blamed myself because of it. If I begged her to stay with me, she would be still alive.” I feel some tears form in my eyes but I just wipe them away.

“I met Eric when I was ten. He moved here at that time and I started to hang out with him. He was more social than me so soon we had a couple more friends with us. Sarah and Amanda are still my friends but the other three are who knows where.” I say to him and turn to look at Frank, who was looking at me, listening closely my every word which just melts my heart. Finally I had someone else besides my friends and Joey who I could talk to freely.

“But Eric and I became much closer too fast as the years passed. I saw every day how violent he was but I didn't care about that. He was still somewhat charming to me. I guess that I'm some basic bitch who only falls for the “bad” guys.” I admit with a laugh. Frank lets out a little chuckle and shakes his head. “Believe me, you aren't basic at all.” I feel my cheeks burn little from his comment. He's really charming in his own way. “He and I started dating when we were fourteen. He was abusive the whole time but I never saw that until I got pregnant at sixteen.” New tears formed in my eyes.

Frank gets up from the armchair and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a little hug. I start to full on sob against his chest, finally letting the tears soak his hoodie. “W-when I told him about Hope, h-he started the attack that made me realize that he wasn't safe for her or me.” I whisper to him as he gives my back gentle rubs. “He gave me a c-choice: Keep the baby or stay with him. Of course I chose my b-baby. What I d-didn't e-expect was that he h-had a k-knife with him.” I wrap my arms around him, his closeness brings me some comfort.

“He brought the knife to my t-throat and started to y-yell at me because I was leaving him. W-when I escaped I t-told my parents e-everything. He never got p-prison time because there was n-no evidence. It w-was just my word a-against his. I'm just so s-scared that he'll come back and f-finish me off so he could h-have Hope back.” I whimper to him because of the horrible memory. “Don't worry about him. I'm here now.” He says and I hug him tighter. He was like a rock that kept me safe.

“T-thank you…” I whisper to him. Frank gives my back more rubs and he just hums his answer. “I'll keep you safe.” He suddenly says which gets my attention. “W-why? You don't need to.” I whisper to him. He leans back and I see his face again. “I want to. You deserve it. Anything for that smile.” He says with a smile and I feel my cheeks burn from his comment. Why did he have to be like that to me? “Thank you Frank.” I whisper to him again and he only nods. I should have been the one helping him but now he was helping me more. I didn't even realize that my eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips.

“Mommy?” I hear Hope say which makes me turn my attention to her. “Y-yeah?” I say to her as I wipe my tears away and force a smile on my face. Hope looks at us, worry written on her face. “Are you okay mommy?” She asks, confusion in her voice was so visible. I let out a little laugh and get up from the couch and sadly away from Frank's hold. “I am. There was just something in my eyes.” I lie to her almost too sweetly. She didn't need to worry about me when she could just play all day long and sleep her nights at peace.

I pick her up in my arms and give her a tight hug. She rests her head against my shoulder as I turn around to look at Frank, who was looking at us with a sweet smile. “Mommy can I sleep with you tonight?” She asks and I pet her hair gently. “Sure, but only this night. Tomorrow you'll have to sleep in your own bed.” I say to her as gently as I can. She nods again quickly and gives me another tight hug.

I smile at Frank as he gets up to get the blanket and the pillows. “We'll go to sleep.” I say to him which makes him nod. “Sure. Sleep well you two.” He says as he takes the hoodie and his shirt off, showing his amazing body. I turn my gaze away from him before I could think anything else of him. What was wrong with me? “You too. See you tomorrow.” I say to him as I walk back to my room. Hope was petting my hair while she was humming some kids song as I lay her down my bed. She was looking little afraid so I guess she was little alarmed from my crying.

“Mommy can I ask something?” She asks and I smile at her as I pull the blanket over her. “Ask away honey.” I say to her as I swipe her hair out of her face. She was just the most important thing I have. My little treasure. “Can Frank stay here with us?” She asks innocently. I giggle little at her words and kiss her forehead. “No he needs to go back home tomorrow.” I say to her and I could see that she was getting little upset.

“But I want him to stay.” She whispers as some tears escape from her eyes as I pet her cheek as comfort. “Oh honey. He can't stay here but he'll come and visit you when he has free time. He has school, hobbies and his other friends. You want to play with your other friends too right?” I try to explain this to her as gently as I could. She nods in agreement. “But can he come to visit us every day?” I smile at her and lean to kiss her forehead again. “You can ask him yourself tomorrow. Now get some sleep so you can play with him in during the day.”

She gives me a little smile and closes her eyes. “Good night mommy.” She says with a yawn. I smile and get up to turn off the light. I get in the bed to lay next to her. She was already sleeping as I wrap my arms around her. “Good night dear. I love you.” I whisper to her and keep her close to me. I was still little afraid that Eric would come here and take her away from me but I'm sure he wouldn't try anything because of Frank. Not after what happened earlier.

I let my finger run gently through Hope's hair. Some day I was going to tell her everything about her father. She has right to know about him, even when he could be dangerous when he got frustrated or angry. But the thought that she would choose him over me or get hurt because of him made me stay awake at the night from all the worry. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to her. I couldn't live without her anymore and I needed to protect her in every way I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank's POV

There was a loud knock coming from somewhere which made me wake up. At first I thought it was Clive walking around drunk while banging some cabinets and doors and as I was going to yell at him, I remembered that I wasn't at “home”. I wait for a while to listen, only to hear another knock. “Shit…” I whisper as I sit up from the couch and take my shirt. I put it on as I walk to the front door. I swear if it's the asshole from last night I was going to stab him right there where he stood.

I open the door only to face some woman. She tilts her head with a smile as she looks up and down of me. “Hello there sunshine. I guess you are Frank.” She says and I look at her little confused as she offers me her hand. “I'm Sarah. (Y/n)'s close friend.” She says as I take shake her hand. “I'm Frank.” I confirm her and step aside so she could get in. She laughs as she walks past me. I close the door behind her as she walks over to the living room.

“I guess that the princesses of this castle are still sleeping.” She asks from me and I nod at her words as I walk back over to the couch and sit back down. “I know why she keeps you around. You are disgustingly cute.” She says to me which makes my head snap to look at her with confusion. “Thanks.” I say to her little dryly. I was still little tired since the wake up was little harsh. “Too bad you are not a girl. Then I would be interested in you too.” She says as she sits on the armchair and I laugh a little at her words. She was weird but funny.

“Isn't Hope like the cutest thing ever?” She asks from me which makes me nod in agreement. “She is awesome and (Y/n) is amazing too.” I say to her and she nods. “But remember this. If you hurt my best friend or her child, I'm going to break every single bone in your body, skin you alive and cut off you into little pieces and gift you away as a Christmas present for bad kids next Christmas. Got that?” She says, suddenly sounding way too harsh.

I shift my eyes on her, to see if she was serious. She looks at me for a while seriously but then starts to laugh. “You should have seen your face!” She laughs at me and I just roll my eyes. She was still giggling like a drunken man as she was sitting there. “I'm sure you aren't going to do anything.” She says as she leans her back on the arm chair. I nod and yawn again. “Are you tired little one?” She asks and I send her a warning glare.

I hear the door open and see that (Y/n) came out of her room. She looked to be ready for the day so she must have been awake for a while. “Sarah? What are you doing here?” She asks and then looks at me. She looks so beautiful even when I was still dead ass tired. “I was talking with this young man but it seems that I bore him with my presence.” She says and (Y/n) looks at me. “I'm sorry Frank. I'll move Hope back to her room so you can sleep on my bed.” She says and before I could stop her, she disappears to her room again.

“Ohh you get in her bed. Lucky boy. Just wait until she gets back. She can be little rough with you.” Sarah says to me with a wink and I just look at her for a while. What the hell was she on? (Y/n) moves still sleeping Hope to her own room. She comes back and motions me to go to the bedroom. I get up and walk over to her. “Just sleep as long as you want.” She says as I pass her and walk in her room. “Yeah, thanks.” I say to her as she turns on the light and she closes the door behind me with a smile. I feel little awkward about this whole thing.

I look at the room. It was little rebel like. Band posters everywhere, some books, CDs and art things. It was almost the same things Julie had but this was something more. I look at the book collecting and see that there was some books about serial killer. Was she interested in that kind of things too? One shelf had some movies, most of them slasher and horror. In the corner of the room, there was an electric guitar. I look at it for a while. It was beautiful. There were also some school books about psychology with some notebooks.

I look at the desk that had pictures of baby and I'm pretty sure that they were of Hope. She was a cute baby when she was younger. I look at (Y/n)'s bed. It seems to be comfortable and as I lay down on it I confirm that it.. Why didn't I have a bed like this back at Clive's place? I turn to lay on my side and I could smell (Y/n)'s scent on the bed. It was familiar and almost intoxicating. I loved it. I lift the blanket on me just to get more comfortable. I should get some sleep before playing with Hope today.

(Y/n)'s POV

“What are you doing here?” I ask from Sarah and she sends me wide grin. “Tell me (Y/n). What is that boy still doing here?” She asked with a wide smile on her face. “Shut up already.” I say to her as I sit down on the couch and wrap the blanket that Frank used last night around my shoulders. It still had his scent on it which made me relax under my friends evil smile. “I guess you aren't going to let that poor young man leave. Or is Hope keeping another babysitter as hostage here?” She asks and I laugh at her words.

“She truly likes him.” I say to her and she laughs again. “I guess she's not the only one. But at least he has a nice ass.” She adds and I look at her like the weirdo she is. “Was that the only thing you watched?” I ask and she shrugs her shoulders. “Hey! I know a good ass when I see it.” She gets up and walks to my kitchen. “You want some coffee?” She asks as she starts to make the coffee without waiting for my answer. “Yeah thanks.” I say to her as she gives me the thumbs up.

We talk for a while as we sip our drinks. I hear a door open in the hall and Hope comes out of her room looking excited but then disappointment comes on her face as she sees just the two of us. “Where's Frank?” She asks and Sarah huffs at Hope. “Your godmother is here and you don't even say good morning?” Sarah says to her but Hope only shakes her head. “Frank is sleeping in mommy's bed. He was tired so let him rest for a while. We can go and feed to fishes.” I say to her as she turns to look at my rooms door.

Hope thinks for a while and then she nods. I put my cup on the coffee table and start to walk after her. Hope runs to the aquarium and waits for me. “Do you think that they like Frank and Joey?” She asks and I smile at her. Why did she have to be so cute! “Of course your fishes like them.” I say to her and Hope gives me a wide smile. I take the fish food and pour some of it to the water. “Now that the fishes have been fed you need to go and brush your teeth and after that I'll make some breakfast for you.”

She smiles at me widely while she was giggling little. “Okay mommy.” I give her forehead a kiss and she leaves to do what I said. Should I worry that she was getting so attached to Frank and Joey? Suddenly I hear the phone ring in the kitchen. I walk quickly over it only to see that it was my work phone. I pick it up to see that the caller was Clive Andrews. Why was he calling me on the Sunday morning at this time? “Hello?” I answer, feeling little confused. “Yeah hello. Have you seen Frank? He has been gone all weekend.” He asks sounding already drunk even when it's only morning, but he didn't seem to be worried about his foster son.

“Yeah. He's been here almost all weekend. He has been babysitting my daughter.” I say to him and I hear him huff in the phone call. “Okay. Tell him when he comes home that he would bring some beer here too.” He says and ends the call without saying anything else. I look at the phone little dumbfounded. So he didn't tell his foster dad that he was here. “Is there trouble in paradise?” Sarah asks and I shrug my shoulder.

“Remember when we never told our parents where we went?” I ask from her and she laughs again. “Oh do I? It was the best thing ever! We would go to beaches, that Mount Ormond Resort and friend's places only to be seen again when the cops were called! It was wonderful time.” She says but then she gives me a smirk. “Let me guess. He didn't tell his parents that he's here.” She says and I shrug my shoulders. “It seems like it.” I put the phone down and start looking for sandwich ingredients from the fridge.

“So are you going to talk to him about that or just punish him?” She asks but I only shake my head with a laugh. “It's not my battle. He's nineteen so he knows what he's doing.” I say as I start making Hope her breakfast. Hope comes running to me and sits on the chair as she was waiting patiently for breakfast. Sarah walks to the kitchen and gives Hope a hug. “There you are you little mishap!” She says and Hope only laughs at her words because she didn't understand her words. “So when you'll come to my house to have a night visit? Emily and I would love to have you there.” Sarah said and Hope shakes her head. “Not today. I'm going to play with Frank today.” She says happily, clearly excited.

“Boys are already stealing her away from you and me!” Sarah says as she gives me a hug. “She's growing up so fast.” She whines at me but I put Hope's breakfast in front of her. “Thanks mommy.” She says as she starts to eat. Sarah ruffled her hair and then she turned to look at me. “I'll get going. Just don't call me if something happens, okay?” I smile at her and give her a tight hug. “Of course. Tell Emily that I said hi.” Sarah gives me a thumbs up and starts to make her way towards the front door.

“If you have time, come visit us with her tomorrow. Well make something for dinner so you can see Emily again. She says that she misses you!” Sarah says, finally sounding little serious. “I'll see if we can make it. Drive safely.” She gives me one final hug before leaving. She has been such a good friend since I can remember. I walk back to the kitchen to see that Hope was already gone and her breakfast was just half eaten. “Hope?” I ask to see if she was just hiding somewhere. “Hope, come and finish your food.” I say but there is still nothing.

I feel my blood run cold. What is someone had taken her in this short time? “Hope?” I say and walk to look if she went to her room but stop when I saw that my room's door was slightly open. I slowly open the door and look inside to see that Hope was sitting on my bed next to Frank, clearly trying to wake him up. “Hope!” I whisper to her which makes her head snap at me. I sneak in my room to get her out but she only takes Frank's arm and lifts it over her so it would be harder for me to get her. She did this to Joey too sometimes.

“Hope please. We need to let him sleep.” I say to her but she only shakes her head. I try to get her but she only starts to whine little which makes Frank wake up. He looks at us little confused but then he turns his head to look at Hope who was hiding under his arm from me. “Frank, I'm so sorry!” I start to apologize from him but he only chuckles. “No problem.” He says as he sits up from the bed. Hope gives him a wide smile as he ruffles her hair. “It's good that you woke me up or I would have slept the whole day.” He says to Hope which makes her even more happy.

“See mommy. It's good that I woke him up! Now we can play.” She says and I hear Frank chuckle. Thankfully he wasn't angry that Hope interrupted his sleeping. “Do you want a cup of coffee with your breakfast?” I ask from him and he slowly nods with a stretch. “Let's go play!” Hope says to Frank who was just smiling his usual sweet smile at her. “I'll eat first. Then we can play as long as you want.” Hope gives him a big smile.

She suddenly just hugs him which makes him laugh and hug her back. “Can you please stay here forever Frank?” Hope says to him which makes Frank look little shocked. He seemed to go little pale because of Hope's words. “Um… give me a minute.” He suddenly said as he lifted Hope off of himself and put her on the bed. Then without a word he left the room and went to the bathroom down the hall. I look after him while Hope looked to be confused. “He needs little time.” I say to her and she nods silently. I felt little bad and I don't know if damage control was needed in this situation.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank's POV

I slide down on the floor when I close the door. I felt sick. But not in a bad way, it was more from nervousness. I was never wanted since the day I was born. I was always the one to be thrown away from family to another. And that was something I even wanted. But since I came here, I finally felt like I belonged somewhere thanks to my friends and (Y/n) of course. But now that someone says that they wanted to have me in their life.

I slide my shaky hands over my face to calm my nerves. “Shit…” I whisper and get up from to the floor. I turn to look at myself from the mirror. I seemed to be little tired but I didn't feel like it. I always hated it when someone woke me up but I didn't get annoyed when Hope did it. And it was wonderful to wake up at the sight of her and (Y/n). She didn't scream or hit me to wake me up like Clive did if I didn't wake up on my own.

I hear a soft knock on the door which makes me turn to look at it. “Frank, are you okay?” I hear (Y/n)'s soft voice on the other side. “Y-yeah. I just need a moment.” I answer to her while I was feeling like an idiot. I know that she knows almost everything about me and my behavior but I didn't want her to see that I was this weak. I wanted her to think that I was strong in every way. “If you want to take a shower there are some towels in the cabinet next to the sink. Feel free to use them if you want to.”

I turn to look at the cabinet. A cool shower seemed to be a great idea now. “Okay. I'll come out soon.” I say to her and I hear her hum happily on the other side. “Take your time. Hope will be waiting for you so you don't have to worry about that.” She says to me happily as she leaves. I take one of the towels from the cabinet. (Y/n)'s home was just well organized and so clean even when there was a little kid too. Maybe her past forced her to act normal? But I really wanted to see that rebellious side of her one day.

(Y/n)'s POV

Hope seemed to be confused about Frank's reaction on her words. It must be weird to him that someone said something like that to him. I don't think that he has still gotten used to Clive and the older man doesn't seem to care about his foster son. Frank has had a rough childhood without any certainty about a family or friends. It's a rough to start your life like that but I didn't think that he was bad at all like other adult said him to be. He was just someone who really doesn't know how to act around others because of the lack of guidance.

“Is Frank mad at me?” I hear Hope say and I smile to her. “Oh honey. He isn't mad you. He just wanted to go to the shower.” I say to her and she seemed to smile at me. “Oh okay! Do you think that he wants to play with dolls?” She asks and I ruffle her hair. “Who wouldn't want to play with you?” I say to her and she looks at the floor little sadly. “Well some boys at school don't want to play with me even when I asked nicely from them.” She says and I tilt my head at her words.

“Did they tell you why?” I ask from her and she twists her shirt in her hands. “They said that they didn't want to play with someone that doesn't have a dad.” Her words made my heart skip a beat. “What?” I ask from her and she turns her attention to me from her shirt. “Because I didn't have a dad.” She says again and I'm furious. Bullying at this age? Not on my watch! “I'll talk with your teacher about that when we go to the school tomorrow.” She just shakes her head at my words. “It doesn't bother me. I have some friends with already.” She says innocently like the little angel she is. “I know but I'll still talk with your teacher so it doesn't bother you later.” She nods happily as she goes to get her toys from her room.

Some kids could be cruel even at young age. So what if she didn't have a father? She didn't need one to be accepted in a group. I look at her as she brings some of her touch to the living room. “Honey, mommy is going to do some schoolwork so you need to be little quieter than before. I need to finish some papers so less volume.” She nods happily. I smile back at her and turn to look at my papers that are laying on the kitchen counter. They were some studies about my work at the school and some other boring stuff. Sometimes I wished that I would have gone in an art school and study something about art. But then again I wasn't the one that was paying for my education. It was my parents and they were the ones that decided what I was going to study.

I hear the bathroom door open and Hope perks up happily. Frank appears in the living room with his hair still little wet. “Frank! Can we play now?” Hope asks as the teen turns to look at her. “Hope, Frank needs to eat something first so he has enough energy to play with you.” I say to her which only makes her pout. “We can play in a minute kid. I need to eat first so I don't starve.” Frank says as he walks over to the couch to sit down. “I'll make you something with your coffee.” He nods as Hope sits right next to him. “We can play with dolls when mommy does her school work.” Hope says to Frank who only smirks at her

“When I'm done I can take you back home.” I say to him as I start to make some food for him. “Thanks (Y/n).” I smile at his words. Why didn't everyone see how polite he really was? “Is sandwich okay?” I turn my head to look at him only to see that he had this sweets smile on his lips. “I'll eat anything you make.” He adds and I giggle at his words. He's just so nice. “Why do you like coffee?” Hope asks with wide eyes which made Frank laugh. “It wakes me up.” He answers to her which makes her nod quickly. “Mommy likes it too! Maybe you could drink some coffee with her sometime!” She says which makes me almost drop the butter knife I had. “Yeah maybe.” He says to her which makes her smile.

I feel a rush of warmth reach my cheeks. What the hell was wrong with me?! I was his psychologist and he was a student in a school where I worked. It's true that I liked and cared about him but still. If something is going to fuck me over is the thoughts like that. I should think that he was just a student. Besides a relationship like that would only lead to a disaster. Maybe I should give Matthew another chance and just be open to the thought that I should date someone that wasn't my type. He deserves it and I would keep thoughts like that away from my mind. 

I finish the sandwich and pour him a cup of coffee. “Is dark coffee okay?” I ask from him and he nods. “It's okay.” He says as he gets up from the couch and walks over. Hope was following every step he took like she was afraid that he would vanish if she didn't leave him alone. “Can I taste your coffee?” She asks and Frank shakes his head. “Sorry kid. I don't think you'll like it.” He says and Hope shakes her head. “No! If you like it I think I'll like it too.” She says stubbornly to him. Frank only chuckles at the little girl.

“Hope, give Frank a little minute to breathe.” I say to her as I but his food on the kitchen table with his drink. Frank sits down while Hope just sits next to him. I smile at the pair. Hope seemed to really be as obsessed towards him as she is towards Joey. The poor boys won't ever be left alone here if she is like that all the time. “It takes me a couple of hours to finish my school work. After that I can take you home.” Frank nods as he drinks his drink.

“I'm in no rush to get home.” He says to me which makes me nod. I'm going to tell him later that Clive called me earlier. “And if you need some alone time while you are here, just lock yourself in the bathroom and I can watch over her too.” I say to him which makes him chuckle. “I'll keep that in mind.” He says while Hope just looks at him with a wide smile on her face. She truly liked him as much as Joey even if she had only met him a couple days earlier.

“I'll leave you two for now. Just come and get me from my room if something happens.” I quickly look through my papers and take them with me. “Bye mommy! Have fun with school work!” Hope says as I kiss her forehead. “You two need to have fun too or else you are both going to be grounded for a month.” I say to them which made Frank and Hope laugh. “I'll make sure about that. “I wouldn't want to be grounded.” Frank says to me with a smile. I smile at them and leave the kitchen with a little wave.

I walk over to my room and leave the door slightly open so I could hear some things they do. I was going to call my parents later today or tomorrow to see if they were still angry at me for something unknown. I know that they still didn't fully trust me but I have tried to change to better At least I wasn't running around the town getting drunk and starting fights left and right with anyone I could find. I had this stigma on me because all the things I have done. I remember that time when I escaped from my room by jumping out of my window. It was a second floor and I almost broke my leg at the landing but it was fun at the time. Oh those stupid things I did for that idiot I now call an ex.

After four hours of intense work I finally was happy at the work I did. I was going to give it to my professor tomorrow after I take Hope to her school and talk with her teacher. It was unfair that she got bullied because of something that was my fault. She didn't deserve to be bullied because of me. And I was going to make it stop before it becomes worse. I pack my papers in my bag and leave it just on the floor next to my bed.

I now realized that I couldn't hear the duo in the living room. Maybe they went in her room? I walk over to the door while I try to listen if I could hear them but I couldn't hear anything. I open the door and walk to the living room. I see that Frank and Hope were both sleeping on the couch. She was laying across his lap while his head was just hanging uncomfortably. I smile at the pair and walk over to them.

I pick up a pillow and try to put it behind him so he could rest his head more comfortably. When I try to move his head, he wakes up with a little wince. “Sorry. I tried to make you more comfortable.” I say to him and he just smirks at me. “It's fine.” He says and sits up straight again. He pets Hope's hair gently. I smile and sit next to him. “Thank you again Frank. I really appreciate your help.” He smirks at me and nods. “It's really nothing. I like to babysit her. It's not a big deal.” 

He's such a sweetheart even if he doesn't know it. “I can take you home now if you want to.” He thinks for a moment but then nods as he turns his gaze back on Hope. “I guess I have to get back before Clive loses it.” He says and reaches for his hoodie that was thrown on the couch. “Speaking of him, he called me earlier. He wanted you to get some beer before coming home.” Frank turns to look at me with little surprise written on his face but then he only shrugs. “It's not a surprise.” He says little annoyed which was understandable.

“I can buy the beer for him so you can wait in the car.” He shakes his head quickly. “No, I'll go and get it. You shouldn't buy alcohol to him.” He says stubbornly. I smile at him and nod in defeat. “Fine but let me give you the money to get them.” He suddenly puts his hand on my shoulder which gets my full attention. “No. You help me enough already so there is no way I'll take your money for that. You can use it on Hope.” He says as he gives my shoulder a gentle rub.

I smile at him and give him a hug. “Thanks Frank.” I whisper to him. I don't understand why someone wouldn't want to have him in their life. They missed out on so much. I feel him wrap his arms around me. After what felt like forever I let go of him and get up from the couch. “We should get going now.” I say and lift Hope off of his lap. I had to take her with us so if anything happens in the house, she wouldn't be left behind.

Frank puts his hoodie back on as he walks over to the front door. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I get the car keys and Hope's shoes which I quickly put on her. She starts to wake up from all the movement. “Where are we going mommy?” She asked and I smile at her. “We have to go and take Frank to his home.” She whines at my words as she rests her head against my shoulder. “No! Why can't he stay with us?” She asks innocently but I pet her head and shush her. “He needs to go home but he'll come back some other time.”

I can see that she's starting to cry but Frank walks over to us and ruffles her hair. “Believe me kid, I'll be back before you know it.” His words seem to cheer her up better than mine. “Okay! But next time you have to play house with me.” Frank chuckles as nods quickly at her words. “Of course we'll play that!” He says which makes Hope laugh happily. “Well let's get going.” I say to them as I put Hope down. She quickly takes Frank's hand in hers as he opens the front door. They're so cute together!


	11. Chapter 11

Frank's POV

I was speaking with (Y/n) the whole drive back home. This was different than in those appointments we had. This was like we have been friends forever. She seemed to be happy with me which made me feel more confident about our relationship. She had to stay in the car while I went to get Clive's beers. It felt almost natural to me to go back to her. I felt like I was safe and everything was going to be fine whenever I went back to her.

“I hope that we can speak normally tomorrow when you come and visit me.” She suddenly says and I smirk at her. “Of course. Why would anything change?” I ask from her and see that she gives me a little smile. “If I'm being honest, I see you more as a friend than a student. I understand if you want to meet the real psychologist.” She says but I shake my head. “No way. You are the only one for me.” She giggles little at my words.

“Thanks Frank.” She says which makes me feel proud of myself. “No worries. If you need a babysitter later, just call me.” I see that the smile on her face grows even bigger because of my words. I turn my head to look at Hope, who was still sleeping on the back seat. Her head was hanging uncomfortably so I reach for her and gently push her head against her seat so she wouldn't have neck pain tomorrow.

When I'm satisfied, I smile at her and sit back down. “She really likes you.” (Y/n) says to me and I smile and let out a little laugh. “I know. You're lucky to have someone like her.” She gives me a big smile and stops in front of Clive's place. I wanted to go back with her but I know that it must be weird for her if I insisted on coming back. I turn to look at her and give her a little smirk. “Thanks that you gave me a chance.” I say to her and she shakes her head.

“You don't need to thank me. You deserve it.” She pulls me into a hug after she stops speaking. I wrap my arms around her and keep her close to me. Her scent was familiar to me already. “Thanks again.” She says and gives my cheek a quick kiss. I feel my face burn as I let go of her. I could see that her cheeks were almost burning as she turned her gaze to look at her lap to avoid my eyes. I smile back at her and open the door. “See you tomorrow (Y/n).” I say to her and get out of the car.

She gives me a final wave as goodbye and then just drives away. I take the six-pack inside with me. The smell of alcohol hits me right away and I just shake my head. He was probably drunk already. “Frank!” I hear him yell from the living room which makes me roll my eyes. I walk in the living room to see what he wanted. He turns to look at me and frowns. “Where have you been?” He asks as I give him the six-pack. “Nowhere.” I say to him and he only nods.

“You look like shit.” He adds as he takes one of the beers. I shake my head and sit in the armchair to see if there was something on the TV. “I don't care.” He shakes his head with a laugh. He was pathetic. “Whatever you say kid.” He says and takes another sip from his bottle. “Where you at some girl's place the whole fucking weekend or where you at that shrink's house?” He asks and I shrug my shoulders. “Maybe.” I answer to him but he only snarls back at me.

“I have to have a talk with the principal tomorrow because of your behavior at school so I hope you are happy with yourself. What's the deal with the fights you have? Are you just bored?” He suddenly says and I shrug my shoulders again. “I don't know. Maybe I am.” Clive turns his attention to me and gives me a nasty look. “Go in your room. I don't want to see your face right now.” He says and I get up with a huff. I should just go to sleep already so I wouldn't be so tired tomorrow.

“Fine.” I say to him and walk to my own room. I don't know why those social workers gave me to an alcoholic to take care of me but maybe they just wanted me out of their way. I close the door behind me with a bang as I get in my room. I take my shoes off and throw them on the floor. I just jump on my bed and decide to just go to sleep. I would see Julie, Joey and Susie tomorrow and I can spend some time with (Y/n) too. I close my eyes and just sleep.

(Y/n)'s POV

The morning was really busy. I had to dress professionally so a white button up blouse with a black pencil skirt was the thing for me. I had to put (s/c) colored tights on so it wouldn't be uncomfortable to wear the black high heels I was going to put on. Hope was wearing pinkish clothes that had cute dolphins on them. “You look so cute!” I say to her and give her a little hug. “Thanks mommy!” She says as I take her little backpack.

“Are you ready to go to learn something else?” I ask from her and she nods happily. “Is grandma going to pick me up after school?” She asks innocently. “We'll see. But if she doesn't do that I'll come and pick you up. But you have to come to the high school with me.” I say to her and she nods happily. I pick her up and give her cheek a little kiss. “Let's go!” She nods happily as I ruffle her hair.

When we get to her school she immediately goes to her friends to play with them. I look around the school ground and see her teacher. I walk over to her and when she sees me, she gives me a wide smile. She was only a couple of years older than me and I remember her from school. “Morning Ms. (L/n)! How can I help you?” She asks and I put a smile on my face. “Morning Ms. Robinson. I wanted to ask you if you have noticed if Hope has been picked on. Yesterday she told me that some boys told her that they wouldn't play with someone who doesn't have a dad.”

She seems to be little shocked but then she shakes her head. “No or at least I haven't seen or heard anything like that but I can keep a closer eye on her if you want to.” She says and I give her a little smile. “Thank you so much! I just don't want her to be scared of coming to school because of bullying.” She nods quickly and shakes her hands around. “I totally understand. You don't have to worry about that!” I nod at her words with a little smile.

“Thank you. And I'll call you later so I can tell you who is going to pick her up.” She nods quickly and gives me a thumbs up. “I understand. I'll be waiting for your call. See you later.” She says to me and I wave her goodbye. My first appointment was in an hour but I had to take my work to my professor. I hoped that I could see Beth and talk with her for a while if she had any time. She was so focused on her studies so it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't have any time.

I reach the university and quickly get in. The traffic was little worse than I thought so I don't have that much time to chat before my first appointment. I go to my professors class room and see that he's already there. “Professor Nelson.” I say to him which makes him turn his attention to me. “Ms. (L/n). Do you have your work with you?” He asks and I nod quickly. “I have. Can I give it to you?” I asked from him and he nods.

“I wanted to talk with you about something. Take a seat.” He says as he leans back. I sit down and put my work on the table. “So how has your work?” He asks and I give him a wide smile. “I love to help those teens around the school.” I say to him and he nods without saying anything. “I hoped that but I have something better for you.” He says and I feel curiosity grow in me. I tilt my head and look at him when he says that.

“But I want to offer you something better.” He says and I look at him confused. “You studies should be over in a year since you have studied around the years.” He says and I suddenly feel awkward. Sure I spend so much time in my studies but it wasn't a big deal. “I'm starting a study in a nearby mental hospital and I want you to be my assistant during that. You'll get a better pay and good recommendations. But you have to stop working at that school in a month.”

I feel torn apart. I love to help those kids at the school. But I could do something that would give me better chances to give Hope the life she deserves. “I have to think about it. Can you give me a week?” I ask from him and he smiles at me. “I knew that you would be the best at that. You're really good with people. But you can have a week. I'll be waiting for your answer.” He says as he takes my work papers to himself. “Thank you Professor Nelson.” He dismisses me with a smile and I leave quickly so he can start his lesson.

I was still thinking about that offer when I get to school. It was strange to walk around the school while my thoughts were somewhere else. I was walking to my office while students were talking around me but I couldn't hear them at all. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder which catches my attention. I almost yelp from the contact but then I face Frank. “Are you okay Ms. (L/n)?” He asks and I look at him for a moment without saying anything.

He seems to be confused but then I register what he was saying. “Y-yeah, I'm okay.” I say to him with a smile as he lets go of my shoulder. “Good, you seemed to be little lost there.” He says with that smirk and I giggle little. “Well I got something to think about. I'll see you later.” I say and just walk away from him. I needed to get to my appointment before I was late. I didn't want them to wait for too long.

I open the door to my office and see that there was a big bouquet of roses on the table. I walk over to them to see why I was getting such a gift. They were one of the most beautiful roses I have ever seen and I already feel that my cheeks were getting red from them. I see that there was a little card with them. I take it in my hand while I look around the room to see if I there was anything I could put them in. There was one vase so that is going to do for now. I put them in the water and start to read the card.

_Dear (Y/n),  
You are one of the most amazing woman I know. I love to see you smile and laugh when you are happy. I adore your kindness towards others and your passion towards everything you do. You are smart, talented and someone who gives a chance to those, who usually don't get it from others or don't deserve it. I hope that you would give me a chance too._

_Best regards,  
Matthew Williams._

I feel a smile form on my lips. He was just so adorable. Maybe I should just give him a chance to see where it goes. It wouldn't hurt me to see if we could become something. I put the card on my desk where I could find it later. I open the curtains to let natural light in my office. If I took that job I would only spend one more month in this office and with these students. I was tempted to take the job but I was worried about Frank.

I was the only one who he talked to and he would usually leave the conversations if I wasn't there with him. Today I got a message that I had to go to the principal with him and Clive to talk about his behavior. He had some incident during PE class but I don't know what it was. He was one of the only students I would truly miss. I felt my cheeks turn little red the thought of him. When we hugged yesterday I couldn't help but to kiss his cheek. “Oh God…” I whisper but when I hear a knock on my door I know it was time to start working and forget this for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank's POV

“Wake up you lazy bastard!” I hear Clive yell at me. His voice was little muffled so he didn't come in my room. I sit up and look around the room with a sigh. “Fuck…” I whisper and flop back on the bed. Maybe I should just skip today and sleep the whole day? “Frank!” I hear Clive yell at me but this time he starts banging on the door. “I'm awake!” I yell back at him which makes him stop. “Then get your ass out of there or you're going to be late and make me look bad!”

I get up with a huff and put some clothes on. I needed to freshen up before I get out to school. I was already pissed because of the rude awakening and the fact that I had to go to the principal because of my behavior. Thankfully (Y/n) was going to be there but that Clive had to come with me pissed me off. I could go there without him too but that asshole of a principal needed to call him too. I look in the mirror after brushing my teeth and hair. I looked tired.

“Frank! Get your ass over here or else I'm going to drag you here!” I hear Clive yell and with a huff I exit my bedroom. He was waiting at the front door. He had this angry look in his eyes. “Finally, took you long enough.” He says as I walk past him. I walk towards his car as I hear him huff and puff behind me. “I can't believe that I have to go too. Can't you behave even one fucking day or is that too much to ask?” He says which makes me roll my eyes. “No.” I answer to him and sit down on the front seat. He seems to be even more pissed than before but I didn't care.

He walks over to the driver's seat and sits down with a huff. “You're going to make me look bad.” He says but I shake my head. “You do that to yourself.” He almost growls at me. What a joke. “Luckily for you, I can still fix this. But next time you get in trouble, you are on your own.” I just roll my eyes. Next time there won't be anyone that will tell anything to anyone. What a boring conversation it will be.

I get out of the car once we reach the school. I had a lesson before going to that meeting but I was going to skip it so I can hang out with Julie, Joey and Susie. “And remember! Don't be late or you are going to regret it.” Clive yells after me but I just ignore him. There were too many people here. I hated it. All the stares and glares but what caught my eyes, was (Y/n). She seems to be lost in her thoughts. I walk over to her before anything could happen to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay Ms. (L/n)?” She looks at me without saying anything. Was something going on? “Y-yeah, I'm okay.” She says with a little forced smile as I let go of her. “Good, you seemed to be little lost there.” She giggles little at my words and I feel little proud that I made her smile. “Well I got something to think about. I'll see you later.” She says as she walks away from me. I look after her but I was even more confused. What the hell?

Did I do something wrong? Was she angry at me? But I didn't know what I did. I turn my head away when she goes into her office. “Shit…” I whisper and turn back to find those three. I was getting angry because I don't know if she was angry at me. What if I fucked up something with her? I was going to see her at that talk and in our appointment. What if I should just apologize even if I didn't know what I did. I didn't want her to be angry at me.

I turn to the other hallway and already see that Joey was bitching about something. It was probably about school. Julie and Susie were listening to him silently but when they saw me they pointed me to him. Joey turned to look at me and gives me a shit eating grin. “Frank! How are you?” He yells at me loudly which makes some of the other students turn towards him and me. “Shut up, it's too early.” I say to him which makes his jaw drop open. “What? Not a morning person?” He says to me but I only give him the middle finger.

“Frank, Joey. Shut up already.” I hear that old hag of our English teacher Mrs. Mitchell say. She is always so happy to see us! She also hates (Y/n) with burning passion. She always sends her hateful glares if they cross paths. I guess she was her teacher when she was younger. Mrs. Mitchell always talks about some students from a couple of years ago who were even worse than us. She sends us a hateful glare as she walks off. “What a bitch.” Julie says as I sit next to her and lean on the wall.

“So are you still in trouble.” Joey says and I nod. Joey sends me another smirk and nods. He sits next to Susie who only leans against his shoulder. “So is Clive coming to that meeting too?” He asks and I shrug my shoulders. “Maybe.” I answer dryly and Julie laughs. “That asshole deserved that beating. Too bad that he was a snitch.” She says and I feel proud from my fight against another student. If that asshole wanted a fight he definitely got one. “Do you think you'll be expelled?” Susie asks which makes me shrug my shoulders. “I don't know.” She nods quietly and Joey hums happily.

“Well not if Ms. (L/n) can stop that.” Joey says which makes Julie turn her head to look at me with a confused look. “What does that mean?” She asks and I don't know why I was little alarmed about her question. I didn't know what to answer to her. “Well… We're like friends since I have been looking after Hope.” I say to her and she slowly nods but looks like she was still thinking about something. “That girl was so cute! Can you invite us there next time?” Susie asks happily which makes a smile appear on my face. Hope surely is cute.

“I don't know. We'll see.” She seems to be happy enough about my answer and turn to look at Julie. “What do you say?” She asks her and Julie shrugs her shoulders. “I think all the kids are the same but why not. If you two can stand her, why can't I?” She says and Joey sends her a big smile. “If she gets to know you and likes you, she'll never let you go.” He says happily as we hear the bell ring. “Are we going to skip?” Julie asks from me and I nod. “I have to go to that meeting any way so why not.”

After a while we all get up and start to walk towards the front door. We stop in our tracks when we hear some arguing. We look at each other with confusion written on our faces. “Maybe Clive went already?” Julie asks from me as I shrug my shoulders. “It comes from Ms. (L/n) office…” Susie says which makes Joey march over there. We follow closely behind him as he stops and listen for something. We stop right next to the door. “(Y/n) please, just give me a chance. I promise that I won't disappoint you...” I hear that ex of hers say. What the hell is he doing here?!

(Y/n)'s POV

I just finished my meeting with the previous student. She had depression and talking with someone that was closely to her age made her feel better. Especially when someone just listened to her even if she didn't think anyone cared. And I enjoyed our talks since I could help her. I was humming happily as I was going through Frank's file. The notes from all our talks. There were a lot but it was understandable. I needed to go and meet the principal so I can talk with him about Frank's previous behavior and maybe I could convince him not to expel him.

I hear a knock on the door which was weird because I didn't have any appointments right now. I walk over to it and open it only to see Eric. I feel little shocked but then I huff and try to close the door but he puts his foot between the door and the frame. “(Y/n) wait.” He started and I only send him an angry glare. “What are you doing here?” I ask from him as he pushes his way through and almost closes the door. It was a surreal feeling, like I was in a cage with a wild animal.

“This is the only way I could get to talk with you without those teens or Sarah. I want you to just listen to me.” He suddenly says, sounding serious. I cross my arms and wait for this explanation. He takes a deep breath in and out after which he turns his gaze on to the floor. “I'm so sorry.” He starts and I tilt my head because of his words. He sounded… like he meant it. “I'm sorry about everything I put you go through all alone. I have problems and I see it now.” He continued which made me feel little shocked. Was this the same man I once knew?

“I have gone through some therapy and anger management classes. And I'm better than before but I have a lot to things to do. It doesn't excuse anything I did to you before.” I turn my head to the side and look at the floor. I was… sad but I don't know was it because of him or the memories. “I know that you're cautious because of me and my behavior and you want to protect her but I would like to get to know her.” He started to nervously play with his leather jacket's zipper what he used to do when he was younger.

I feel some tears on my cheeks which I wipe away. “I know that you don't trust almost anyone because of what happened to your sister and you are afraid that something would happen to her but I want to help you so she wouldn't grow up without dad.” He sniffs which get my attention. I look at him and I see that he was crying little like I was. “(Y/n) please, just give me a chance. I promise that I won't disappoint you…” He says and I think for a moment.

I didn't want her to be isolated because of lack of a father but Eric wasn't someone that would be trustworthy. He was still impulsive and not trust worthy. What would Jade do? She was always so smart in these situations and she was someone that would give even the shittiest person another chance. I take in a deep shaky breath. “Her name is Hope…” I say quietly to him as I lift my gaze to look at him.

His eyes lit up as he listens to my words. “Her name is Hope. I see if I can give you a day when you can come and meet her. But I don't want to be there alone with you.” He nods excitedly. “Just take anyone you want to as long as you are comfortable. Thank you so much.” He assures me and almost drops to his knees. I guess he was so nervous to ask from me that now he almost faints. “Thank you (Y/n).” He says and suddenly wraps his arms around me.

I feel my heart stop and I just stand there. His familiar scent and warm touch reminded me of something that I knew long time ago but at the same time reminded me of Frank. “Thank you.” I hear him whisper next to my ear and I felt little safer. Maybe this wasn't that bad. As long as he didn't hurt my baby. “Don't make me regret my decision.” He lets go off of me and nods. “I'll leave you now. Here.” He gives me a paper which had his number on it. “Just call me.”

He starts to walk towards the door but then stops. “Is something that she would love to have?” He asks and I think for a moment. “She likes fishes and the sea so there is a start.” He thinks for a moment and then nods. “I'll see what I can find. I'll be waiting for your call when you're ready.” He says and with that, he opens the door. I see that there were Frank, Julie, Joey and Susie at the other side. Frank and Joey didn't seem happy when they saw Eric but he didn't react at all and just walked away.

“Hi guys. Is there something you need?” I ask from them as I wipe the tears away. “No Ms. (L/n). We were just walking by.” Julie says calmly and I smile at her. “Oh okay, I see.” Frank was staring at me while the other three were just staring at each other. “Good that you are here Frank. I wanted to talk with you before we go to see the principal. Can you come wait in here while I'll go and get some coffee?”

Frank nods slowly and walks inside of my office, his eyes clued on to the flowers. I wanted to give him his payment before the whole talk with the principal in that case if he gets expelled. Aaaand I wanted to just talk with him. I don't know what was giving me that feeling. “I'll be right back.” I say to him as he sits down. “We'll see you later.” Joey says to him and Frank nods but doesn't say anything. The three others just leave at the same time as me.

I close the door behind me and start to walk towards teacher's break room. Was something bothering him? He needed to explain himself so he needed to keep himself cool while we were in that office. I didn't want him to get expelled and I was going to do everything so that wouldn't happen to him. But I needed to get Eric out of my head for the meeting so I wouldn't be distracted. I take a deep sigh in. This was going to be a long meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

(Y/n)'s POV

I get back with a hot cup of coffee. When I open the door, I see that Frank was sitting in the armchair. He seemed to be extremely annoyed. I close the door behind me and he turns to look at me. I walk over to my own chair and sit down. “I wanted to talk with you.” He sits up straight and crosses his arms over his chest. “Go on.” He says coldly which was weird to me. He was usually so warm towards me…

“I try to convince the principal not to expel you but it can be hard so you need to be on your best behavior. Maybe he'll be generous and only give you detention.” He huffs but he doesn't say anything. I look at him for a while with confusion. This isn't the best time to be like that. “Frank please. Today is not the day to be like that.” He lets out a little chuckle as he shakes his head. “I don't give a fuck what happens there.”

I look at him for a while as he was still sulking. I take a sip from the coffee and think for a moment. “Well, I care what happens there since I care about you.” He sends me a cold glare and then he huffs. I take the letter from my purse and give it to him. “That's your payment from the weekend. Hope really liked you.” He takes it and looks through it. His cold glare turned little softer and he then sighs out. He takes half of the money out and gives it back to me. “I don't need that much.” He says as he puts the money on my desk.

I look at him in confusion and then I turn to look at the money. “N-no Frank. I insist that you take that.” I say to him but he only shakes his head again. “I won't take it. You can buy something nice for her.” He says as he leans back against the armchair. He lifts his hand over his face and rubs his eyes. “Do you really care about me?” His words make me confused. “Of course I care about you! Why wouldn't I?”

“But do you care about me because of your job or do you really care about me for me? What am I to you?” I think for a moment. He was a student but he was a friend too. I look at my coffee but then I smile. “You aren't just another student to me.” He turns to look at me with wide eyes. He seemed to be hopeful like he was waiting for something. “I think you more as a friend than a student.” He smiles with a nod at my words. “Thanks.” He says to me.

My smile vanishes as I remember the job offer I got from my professor. Should I tell him about that? I felt like I should do that. We had some kind of trust between each other and it would be cruel not to talk about that to him. After all, if I accept that offer I won't be here anymore and someone else will be helping him. And for some reason, I don't want to leave him like that. I don't want to abandon him like others have done. It would be just heartless.

“There is one other thing I wanted to talk about with you.” He turns to look at me and waits for me to continue. “I wanted to tell you that my professor offered me another job.” He gets a serious look on his face. I turn to look at my cup of coffee. “I guess I wanted to give you a heads up in case I take that job.” He gets up and walks over to me. I look at him in confusion as he puts his hands over my shoulders and just looks at me.

“I don't want you to go.” He started which made me confused. “Why?” He thinks for a moment at my words. “I need you…” His words pierce right through my heart. They made me feel… something for him. I don't know what it was but it didn't feel awful at all. They were sweet like honey. I didn't see him as a student anymore. He was more like a man to me. He was young, handsome and smart.

“Please stay here with me. I don't want to lose you.” My eyes shift to his lips. Should I? He leans little closer than before. I can't help myself. He was doing something to me. I feel our lips touch each other in a sweet kiss which soon turns into a more heated one. This feels so wrong yet so right at the same time. I wrap my arms around his neck while his hands travels from my shoulders to my waist.

He breaks the kiss and just looks at me. I feel my heart beat faster at his stare. “You are beautiful.” I feel a little smile form on my lips from his words. What was happening? He attacks my neck with kisses which makes me feel good. “Frank…” I moan quietly as his other hand travels from my hip to my chest. I look at the roses which made me feel little bad for Matthew but this felt more right to me. But what would other people say?

There was a knock on the door which almost gives me a heart attack. I turn to look at Frank who sends me a little smirk before he gives me a quick kiss after which he walks over back to the armchair. I make sure I look presentable and walk over to open the door as Frank sits back down. It was Matthew who gives me a little smile. “Morning (Y/n)! Principal Reid wants to see you.” He says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

He looks behind me as he sees Frank. “Morning Mr. Morrison.” He says but doesn't get answer from the younger male. “Thanks for heads up. I'll see you later.” He gives me a little smile as he walks away. He was still so sweet even when our date didn't go as planned. I turn to look at Frank who was just sitting there with a smile. “Are you ready to go?” I ask from him. He gets up from the seat and gives me a little nod. “Let's go.” He says as he walks past me to the hallway.

I lock the door after us and start to lead the way. It was little awkward but not that much. “So are you going to behave?” I wanted to know if he was going to even try and convince the principal not to expel him. He shrugs his shoulders and sends me a smirk. “If you insist, then maybe. If…” He says which makes me curious. I turn to look at him with a little smile. “If?” I question him. What was he thinking?

“If you let me play with Hope this week.” His answer surprises me. I wasn't expecting something like that. “Sure! Is any day good for or do you have one day in mind?” He thinks for a moment but then nods excitedly. “Any day is good for me.” I smile at his words. “Okay but you have to promise that you'll be good. Even if he starts to scream at you.” He only laughs at my words. “It wouldn't be the first time that someone screams at me.”

We finally reach the principal's office where he was waiting for us with Clive. I can't even remember how many times I was here when I was younger. Thankfully Mr. Reid doesn't think I'm a complete failure even if I could be a little piece of shit when I wanted to be. And mostly it was because of Eric. “Morning Ms. (L/n) and Mr. Morrison.” He says to us. I give him a happy nod but Frank doesn't do anything. “Morning Mr. Reid.” I could see that Clive was looking me up and down with a smirk on his face.

Well let's get in and take care of this issue.” Mr. Reid says as he steps in his office. We take our seats in the office. It was awkward to be here like this. Usually I was the one that sat in the middle seat right between my parents. Now it was someone else's turn to be there. “So Mr. Morrison. Why would you fight with someone else? What's the story behind this incident?” Frank leans on the back of the chair. He thinks for a moment as a frown makes its way on Clive's face.

“It is a short story. He was being a dick to me so I responded the way I thought would fit.” Mr. Reid looks at him with narrowed eyes like he was trying to see if the younger one was lying. “You think that fighting is the best response on something like that?” He asks dryly but Frank only shrugs his shoulders. “That's something I was taught to me so yeah.” It was sad how bad his situation was but thankfully he might have a chance now.

After an hour I think we could finally have a conclusion. Mr. Reid was thinking for a moment what to do. Surprisingly he was cool the whole time we were here. Clive was the one who was yelling the most but Frank kept his cool the whole time. I was impressed for his patience since I usually didn't stay patient for long when I was the one in trouble. “You'll get a month of after-school detention. Thank Ms. (L/n) for that since I was going to expel you.”

Frank turns to look at me and gives me a little nod with a smile. “Thank you Ms. (L/n).” I smile at his words and nod back at him. “You're welcome.” I say to him but then there was a hurried knock on the door. “Come in.” Mr. Reid says loudly and his secretary opens the door. “I'm sorry to interrupt but they are asking for Ms. (L/n) on the phone.” I was confused. “It's someone named Ms. Robinson. She said that there was an incident including Hope.”

I feel my heart stop at the mention of that. I quickly get up from my seat and almost run to the phone. “Hello?!” I ask little panicked. “Ms. (L/n)! Thankfully I got a hold of you! We had to send Hope to a hospital.” Those are one of the worst things I have ever heard. I feel panic rise in me. I could feel some tears make their way in my eyes. “Which hospital?” I could see that the secretary was looking at me with a worried look. “She was taken to Ormond local Hospital.”

That was enough for me. “Please cancel all of my meetings from today! I'll explain later” I say to her and start to run to my office. Thank God I knew how to run with high heels. I needed to get my purse and jacket. “(Y/n) wait!” I hear as I was leaving. Frank was running after me with a worried look in his eyes. He seemed to be nervous because of my tears. “I-I n-need to go!” I cry to him but he still follows me. “Wait.” He says after me as he puts his hand on my shoulders. “Calm down.” He says to me calmly and pulls me into a tight hug.

I start to pour my heart out against his chest as I wrap my arms around him. He starts to shush me as he rests his head against mine. “H-Hope is at t-the h-hospital.” He shifts his gaze to look at me. “What?” He sounds to be worried. I release him and start to head to the parking lot. “I need to go.” I say to him but I can hear that he was still following me. “I'll come too.” He says which makes me stop and turn towards him.

“What about your detention?” I ask from him. I don't want him to get in more trouble because of me. “Fuck that! I want to be there for you and Hope. Please.” He sounds to be so worried. I think for a moment. Hope would be happy if she sees him and I needed to have some support there. “S-sure, you can c-come.” He nods and starts to walk with me towards the door. Thankfully I was parked close to the school.

“Calm down (Y/n). Hope's strong and I'm sure that she'll be just fine.” He says as we get to the car. I sniff and wipe the tears from my eyes. His words calm me down little and I nod at his words. “Thanks Frank. You really don't need to come.” He leans over to me and gives me a quick kiss. “I want to be there.” I smile at him, feeling little better than before. “T-thank you Frank. I'll give Mr. Reid explanation why you didn't stay there.”

I start to drive towards the hospital but he chuckles at my words. “Don't worry about me. I can take it. You should think about Hope.” He says to me as he leans on to his seat. I smile at his words and calm down a little. I shouldn't be panicking right now since Hope needed me. I was still worried because I didn't know what happened to her. I guess my inner mama bear is awakening but I needed to think straight and keep my cool. Thankfully I had Frank with me.


	14. Chapter 14

(Y/n)'s POV

The hospital was full of people when we reach it. I was still panicking but thankfully Frank was trying to calm me down. I walk over to the receptionist and start to look for Hope's health insurance card from my wallet. “Hello! How can I help you?” The receptionist ask as I stop right in front of her. “H-hi! I'm looking for Hope (L/n). She is my daughter and I heard that she's here.” I say to her as I show her Hope's card. She looks it over and starts to type something on the computer. She lifts her gaze on Frank and looks him up and down. “Are you the father?”

I almost have a heart attack at her words. Why would she want to know something like that?! “N-no he's my friend.” I answer her before Frank gets a chance to answer. She nods and adds something on the computer. “She's in the room 141 with Dr. Emily Warper. Go up the stairs and then turn left. You'll see a board on the wall and see the room numbers.” She answers and I thank her and start to walk towards the stairs. Thankfully Emily was looking after her! “(Y/n) wait.” Frank says as he takes a hold of my arm. I turn to look at him as he gives me a little smile.

“You need to calm down. You can't help her if you are like that.” He says and I take a deep breath in and I nod. “You're right thank you.” I whisper to him which makes him leans closer to me as he gives my cheek a quick kiss. I plush little but then I take a hold on his jaw. “Not here. My friend works here and we need to talk about what this thing is before we do anything more.” He thinks for a moment and then he nods with a smile. “That's okay.” He sends me a wink as he takes a step back.

We reach the room's door and I could hear Emily speak with Hope quite loudly. I knock on the door and wait for them to open it. Frank was much more calmer than I was which was good. Emily opens the door and gives me a wide smile. “You are finally here! Come in!” She says happily and steps aside. I look past her and see Hope laying on the bed. She has a cast on her left arm. “Mom! Frank!” She yells happily.

I walk over to her and give her a tight hug. “What happened?” I ask from her as she looks towards Frank. “I broke my arm.” She says as she lifts her arm to show it to me. I give her a little smile and look at the cast. “How did you do that?” She shakes her head and then turns to look at her arm. “I didn't do it! It was those boys. They pushed me from a jungle gym and I fell on top of my arm. It hurt a lot but I didn't cry that much! Can you believe that mom?!” She sounded to be so happy even when she got hurt.

“Oh my little baby.” I kiss her forehead and give her a little hug. This was all my fault… “I'll take care of this, don't you worry.” I say to her as I sit on the chair on her other side. She nods her head but then she turns to look at Frank. “Do you want to sign this? I saved a special spot for you and Joey!” Frank sends her a little smile and nods. “Sure kid but can we do it later? I think you need to rest that arm for a while before that.” Hope nods at Frank who already got Emily's attention. She was looking between us with a little smile until she fully faced him.

“Hi. My name is Emily. I'm (Y/n)'s friend.” She offers her hand to him which he only looks for a while but then he gives her a handshake. “I'm Frank. I'm her friend too.” He says to her as he sends me a little smile. Emily releases him and happily claps her hands together. “Is it okay if I invite Sarah and Amanda here? They were having coffee at the café so they'll be here in no time.” She turns to look at me which makes me smile at her. “Sure.” 

She leaves the room with a little smile and closes the door behind herself. Frank walks over to Hope's other side and sits down. She turns to see him with a little smile on her face. “Hi Frank.” She says happily which makes Frank laugh at her. “Hi Hope.” His answer makes the little girl giggle excitedly as she shows him the cast. Frank looks at it with a fake surprise written on his face. “Wow it's cool. Did it hurt?” She nods at his words and looks at the cast.

“It did but I didn't cry that much. Can you believe that!” Frank nods at her words with a little smile on his face. “I'm proud of you.” He says and Hope is extremely happy about his words. They surely have some kind of connection which was good. I wanted them to get along. “You were talking about some boys. What was that about?” Hope turns her gaze on her arm with a little sad smile. “They pushed me because they didn't want to play with me.” Frank's smile twitches little at her words but then he gets up and gives her a little hug.

“Don't you care about them. I want to play with you and I'm sure we're together much cooler than they are!” Hope giggles at his words and gives him a tight hug. I almost burst out in tears because of his sweetness to her but thankfully I just smile at them. “You're much cooler than them.” She tells him as Frank gets up on the bed next to her. She immediately cuddles next to him with a little laugh. “Can you play with me today?” She asks happily from him which makes Frank turn his attention to me. “I don't know. I need to do my homework.”

Hope thinks for a moment but then I can see that an idea pops in her mind. “We can do them together! Right mommy?” She turns to look at me happily. I give them a little sad smile and shake my head. “Sorry honey but not today. We need to go and visit Sarah and Emily.” Hope gives me a little pout and shakes her head. “Please mommy! Pretty please!!!!” She whines which makes Frank chuckle little at her. “As much as I would like to come you need to listen to your mother. Besides I can come another day.”

Hope sighs out sadly but then she nods. “Fine. But you have to promise that you have to play house with me!” She demands from him which makes Frank nod. “Of course. It's a pinky promise.” He offers his pinky to the little girl which she gladly accepts. She gives him a little smile as she yet again cuddles him. Frank rests his head on top of hers with a little smile. Some affection seems to be good for him.

The door opens and with a loud howl Sarah marches in with Amanda and Emily right behind her. She stops when she sees Frank and then she just points at the younger male. “You! Oh my God!” She puts her hands over her cheeks with a shocked face. Amanda and Emily look at her with shock written on their faces. They didn't seem to expect her to scream like that. “(Y/n)! That cute boy is here and he's being adorable yet again!”

She walks over to me and gives me an awkward hug. I laugh at her and try to free myself from her hold. “I know that he's here because I brought him here.” She releases me with a gasp. “You brought him here?! Why would you do something like that?! He comes here to steal our attention from this poor child!” She walks over to Hope and gives her a little hug. “Hi there little unicorn.” Hope giggles at her happily. “Hi Sarah! Do you want to sign by cast?”

“Do I?! Of course I want to! You don't even know how many times I signed your mom's casts when we were younger! Maybe hundreds of millions of times!” She says as she pets her head which makes Hope giggle. “Hi Frank.” Sarah suddenly says to him and gives him a little pat on his head. Frank looks at her little confused but Hope only laughs. “Hi.” He says to her, clearly confused about her actions. “Hi I'm Amanda. Sorry about her touching but she can't help it.” She says to Frank and offers him her hand. “It's fine.”

Amanda was the mother of our little friend group. She usually was the one that would clean our messes or apologizes for us. She has always been like that even though she was terrified of Eric. He knew how terrified she was of him and usually used that to get her do things for him. And the fact that they were cousins didn't help her one bit. But maybe he has grown out of that habit? “And she usually speaks whatever comes in her mind first and only then she thinks about that.”

Sarah gasps again and shows her fist to her. “Shut up Amanda! That's just something I do!” I can see the amusement in her voice as she walks over to Emily and gives her a little kiss. Amanda only shakes her head and slides her hand on her face in disbelieve. “So can I take Hope home?” I ask from Emily who turns to look at me with a little smile. “Yes but I have to make sure that she gets some medication on that hand. And I need you to see the x-rays. We can go do that now if you don't mind leaving her.” I nod and get up from my seat.

I turn to look at Hope and give her a little smile. “Stay here. I'm going to be back in a minute.” She nods and then turns back towards Sarah and starts to explain something about Frank to her. I follow Emily as she leads me towards her office. “It's good to see that you are better than before.” She suddenly brings my attention back from Hope. “Thanks. I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to come and see you before this.

She shakes her head and opens the door to her office. She closes the door behind us and lets out a little giggle. “And you seem to be happy because of him.” I quickly shake my head but I can't help my smile. “No. He's just a friend.” She only hums and then sits down on her seat. “That's something I said to my parents about Sarah but here we are.” I laugh at her words as I sit on the other chair. “(Y/n) there is nothing wrong about love. As long as you aren't doing anything illegal or stupid!”

She types something on her computer as I start to think about her words. She is right about that. I don't think it's wrong but this was little different. And I really don't know what he is to me. It's true that I like him little more than I should but I don't think it's love. Right? “Here.” She shows me the x-rays and I see that her ulna and radius are both snapped. I cringe at the sight of them. That must have hurt! “Thankfully they were perfectly aligned so we didn't need to really do anything.”

I sigh in relief. I remember the times I almost had to go to a surgery because of broken bones and that wasn't amazing at all. “Let me write her a prescription on painkillers. And she will be good as new in a month or two. Thankfully she's still young so broken bones will heal little faster if she lets them be.” I nod with a smile at her words. “Thank you.” She smiles at me as she writes the prescription.

“So how are things with your parents?” I sigh out and turn to look at the window. “They're kind a mad with me because of Frank. They think that I'll do something stupid.” She stops and looks at me for a while. “Then are you going to do something stupid?” I think about her words but I don't think I'll do anything that would hurt Hope or me. What was stupid anyway? “You need to think that what's best for you and her. And please don't get fooled by the looks anymore.”

I sigh and nod at her words. I needed to have a talk with Frank and see that where WE were. I didn't want to break any relationships I had with him because of this. We both were adults who are capable of making our own decisions. And we were both responsible so nothing bad wouldn't happen from this, right? “And what about Eric? I heard that he was back with his gang.” I feel my heart sink at that. No…

“What? Are Jackson, Fox, Christian and Hunter back too?” She seems to notice the panic in my voice. Those four were the worst people I have ever met. They are complete assholes and they don't care even if they hurt someone in their path. And the worst part was that they can and are willing to kill if they needed to do that. “I-I think so. But I'm not really sure about that.” She says but I can't stop thinking about that. It would be a really bad idea to let Eric see Hope but I don't know what those three would do if I denied him now. That's it. I did the stupid!

“You know that you can talk with your dad right? He's the police chief for a reason.” I can't bring my dad into this! If those four hear about that I would be dead! “I know but I think that I should take care of this by myself. Especially if those four are with him.” She seems to be worried but then turns to look at the computer screen. “I trust you but you need to be really careful. You never know what goes through their heads.” 

She gets up from her seat and I follow her move. “I'm going to tell that to Sarah so she can help you if you need that.” I nod and start to follow her as she starts to lead the way towards the room where we left the others. As I walk there I think about everything that has happened lately. I needed to warn both Frank and Joey about that so if they cross paths with them, they would know to stay away from Eric. I don't want anything bad to happen to them.

We get back and the atmosphere was good in the room. Everyone had smiles on their faces and when the door opened they turned to look at us. I force a smile on my face and walk over to Hope. “We need to get going. I'll take you home Frank.” He nods and gets up with Hope. “Okay mommy! Let's go!” She was happy yet again and I was glad that she wasn't too sad about her broken arm. She was such a fighter.

“We need to go to the pharmacy so I can go and get your medicine.” Hope nods with a smile on her face and wraps her hand in Frank's as they start to follow me. “Don't forget this night! He can come too if he wants to. I don't mind looking something like that.” I turn to look at Frank who only shakes his head. “Sorry but I have other things to do. Maybe some other time.” Sarah pouts at him and then shakes her head. “Fine but I'm going to be very sad!”

Frank only laughs and starts to walk towards the door with a smile. “I'll see you later.” I say to them and start to follow Frank and Hope who seem to be happy together. I needed to call the principal about what happened and then to apologize to those students that I couldn't see today. I hope that they would understand why I couldn't meet them today. I was going to make it up to them when I could.

“Are you okay (Y/n)?” I lift my gaze on Frank who seemed to look worried. “Hmm yeah. I need to talk with you later.” I say to him which makes him nod and turn his attention back on Hope. I smile at them as we make our way to the car. I was already getting little anxious from the new info I had on Eric and his friends. I had to call my parents and ask them if I could move back with them for a while to make sure that nothing happens.

Frank stops and picks up his phone from his pocket. He stares at the screen for a moment and then lets out a little huff. “I need to go. Joey needs me for something.” He turns to see my reaction and I send him a little smile. “It's fine. I'll call you later.” He sends me adorable smile and then he turns his attention to Hope. “Be good for now! Next time we'll play like there is no tomorrow.” Hope yelps happily and wraps her arms around the teen.

“Okay! See you later Frankie!” She yelled happily. Frank's smile comes bigger as he pats her head. “See you later.” He says before he runs off. I look after him but then feel a presence behind me. I turn only to see Sarah with a wide smile on her face. She leans to my shoulders and whispers into my ear. “That ass is fine as hell…” I can't help but to laugh a little and pat her shoulder. “Shut up already.” She laughs at me and squeezes my shoulders. “Admit it. You want a piece of that my horny friend.” She says as she pats my shoulders.

“Sarah!” I laugh at her and she bursts out laughing. “You can't hide anything from me sweet child! I know everything you know!” She says as she picks Hope up in her arms. “Now if you want my Hope back, you better catch me. Because if I reach my car, you have to get her from my house!” She says right before she sprints towards the exit. I yell at her as I start to run after them. Hope was laughing so hard which made a smile appear on my face. Sarah wasn't going to win this time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slight racism!

Frank's POV

I reach Mount Ormond in no time where the three others were waiting for me. When Joey sees me he sends me a big grin and a wave. “Frank! Get your ass over here!” He yells at me which got me to get there little faster. Julie and Susie were drinking some beer together while Joey just sat there. So he was the one who was driving. “Hi Frank!” Susie says excitedly as she brushed some of her hair away from her face.

“Where were you? You disappeared into thin air.” Julie asks as she takes a sip from her drink and throws me one too. “I needed to go with Clive. He was pretty mad.” I lied to them and sit onto on a log. Julie nods as she sits down next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. I smile at the closeness but at the same time I miss (Y/n)'s touch. “Hope you didn't get into too much trouble.” I laugh at her words and take a sip.

“It's nothing I couldn't handle.” She nods and straightens her head. We get to talk for an hour but then we hear a car pull up to the other side of the old building. “Shit! What if it's the cops?” Joey asks as he picks up the bag that was carrying the drinks. We run to the upstairs to take cover if it is them. They usually didn't come around here but sometimes they came here to look if someone was vandalizing the old building. Which we usually did.

The fear was soon replaced with something else when I see that it was (Y/n)'s ex with some people. There were three guys and one woman with him. One of the men was very pale with little longer black hair and dark eyes. He looked to be somewhat sleepy and he was very skinny. He was wearing some dark clothing and a hood on. He was looking around the old building like he knew where everything was.

Second man was tall and very muscular with tanned skin. He seemed to be built like at a tank. He had dark buzzcut and some scars on his face that made his green eyes stand out. His knuckles were also bruised so he had to be a fighter. He was wearing all black and a leather jacket that was partly ripped from the sleeves. The white long-sleeved shirt was shining from under the black leather. He had almost angry look in his eyes as he looked around.

The third man had tattoos all over his white skin. He was completely bald with blue eyes. There was a swastika tattooed on his neck. There was also white power written on the other side of his neck. What an idiot! He was wearing a leather jacket without anything under it and a blue jeans. He was smoking in the building without care in the world and murmuring something every once in a while like there was something wrong.

The woman had a pixie but that was almost white and icy blue eyes. She had piercings all over her face and some tattoos on her hands. She was dressed almost like Julie but there were more rips on her clothing. She was biting her bottom lip almost like she was nervous about something while she was looking around. She had this cold stare but every time she looked at (Y/n)'s ex, something warm flashed on her eyes and she had a pinkish color on her cheeks.

“But the stuff on the table Christian.” Eric suddenly said as he straightened his back. The bald man did as he was told and dropped a black bag on top of the old counter. “You're the boss.” Christian said as he took a step back and crossed his hands over his chest. Eric opened it and looked through it. “This should be enough for now. Jackson, you look after this stuff while we wait for them to come.”

The big guy nodded and closed the bag after which he closed it. The woman seems to be worried as she turns to look at Eric. “But what are we going to do to the Big Boss? You are still in debt to him.” Eric shoots a glare to the woman who instantly shuts up. “That problem is under control, just trust me! Jesus Fox!” The woman nods and gets little away from him. She seems to be little more nervous than before.

Meanwhile the pale guy was wondering around the building until he stopped and slowly turned to look toward us. We hide back in the old room and wait for them to say something, anything but nothing happened. I looked towards Joey, Julie and Susie and saw that they seemed to be terrified about this situation. Maybe I was little scared too… “W-who are they?” Susie asked, her voice shivering from fear.

I feel my heart beat pick up from that. This was getting little too scary for me too even when I wasn't easily scared. “Hunter, is something wrong?” We hear the woman asks. “There is someone here…” Those words send shivers down my spine. They were closer. It seemed to make Julie catch her breath in her throat right next to me. I hear the floor creak right next to me which made me turn my head to look at the door.

There was standing the pale man with a little smirk on his face. “Eric, we have company. One we already know!” He suddenly yelled which made Susie almost cry. “What!” I hear him yell downstairs and four sets of footsteps run up the stairs. Eric pops into the room with wide eyes but when he sees me and Joey, a wide smile form on his lips. “Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in.” He said as he crossed his hands over his chest.

I get up from the floor and look straight into his eyes. “Morrison, wasn't it?” I almost punched at him because of the mocking way he was asking from me. “There is also the dark one. Disgusting.” The bald man said which made Joey jump up from the floor. “What did you say to me you racist piece of shit?!” Joey yelled at the man who was only laughing at him. “Go back where you came from you dog!”

I feel anger burn in me as I punch the man. He takes a couple of steps back while holding his nose. “What the fuck?!” He yelled as the blood was flowing from his nose. “That was something you deserved. Now shut up.” Eric says to the man who shuts down instantly. He turns to look at us again. “What are we going to do about this now?” He asked from the others. I feel Julie move little behind me as Susie was hugging her arm.

“I don't know about you but I can't think about some use to the girl with colorful hair.” Christian said as he was licking his lips and looking Susie up and down, his eyes stopping at her skirt. I could see that Julie and Susie were getting uncomfortable because of this which made the anger boil in me. “Nah, leave her to be. We only want to… talk. For now…” Eric said as he walks over to the window and looked outside.

“These are the assholes who have been standing between (Y/n) and I.” The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head with a huff. She didn't seem to be pleased. “And nobody comes between something that's mine.” He says with venom dripping from his voice. “These four are all still in high school. They are not that interesting but Clive his foster dad.” Hunter suddenly said while he was pointing at me which made Eric laugh.

“Now that's interesting. Guess I'll have to drop by and visit him someday. Just like in old days” I almost snarl at his response. This man knew Clive! “Jackson and Christian, take these two outside to teach them a lesson.” He said as he turned to look at Julie and Susie. “Fox, Hunter and I stay here and talk with these ladies.” Right after that I feel two large hands take a hold on my hood and lift me in the air.

I can't even say anything until I was thrown down from the second floor. I felt the air escape my lungs as I hit the hard ground. “Frank!” I hear Joey scream as my head was spinning. Did he just drop me from the second floor? My head was hurting but I can't think about anything until I felt like I was choking. I hear another loud thump next to me as I was dragged outside. I needed to get up and fight but the spin in my eyes wasn't gone yet.

The next thing I know, my face was on the mud until I was turned around. I got a hard punch on my jaw which made me groan. There was another hit on my temple and face which made me angrier. I hear someone else yell at someone but I couldn't register what was happening when I was getting a hit after hit. “This is what you get…” I hear the familiar voice say almost next to me but I don't have energy to answer them.

My field of vision was hazy but I could see Eric's face right in front of me. There was some blood on his cheeks which he wiped away. He looks at it for a while and just licks it away from his finger like the psycho he is. “Don't ever take away something that is mine…” He says to me as he licks his lips. “(Y/n) is mine. Stay away…” I hear his words as he stands up and kicks my chest. I hear a phone ring somewhere but I can't register where it was coming. Suddenly some sleep sounded to be a great idea…

(Y/n)'s POV

I was putting Hope to take a nap since I gave her some medicine. We would have to go later to Emily and Sarah's home since Sarah. She was so sleepy from it that it made me feel bad for her. “Mommy, can I have water? Please.” She asked from me with a weak little voice. I smile and offer her the glass. “Here you go.” She takes a little sip and then just presses her head on the pillow. “Sleep well my angel.” I whisper to her as I kiss her chubby cheek.

There was a smile on her face as I left the room, leaving her door little open. I walk over to the kitchen to go to the phone. I pick it up and dial my dad's number. He was at work but maybe he had a break from the police work for now. I bring the phone to my ear and wait for a while. Unfortunately, I didn't get an answer. I sigh quietly and then put the phone down on to the counter. I had to try later.

I hum as I make some tea for myself. I was worried. I was worried about what Eric could do with his gang and I was worried about Frank. I couldn't warn him or Joey about Eric and his gang but I'm sure that they would be fine. I look at the phone thinking if I should call Frank to ask where he went so suddenly. But I would seem to be clingy to him and I didn't want him to think that I was like that!

I take the paper which Eric gave me. I look at it in wonder. I should just call him and tell him there was no way I was going to let him see Hope is he was still with his “friends”. She would only get hurt in that and I wasn't going to let her get hurt because of me. I dial his number in my phone and wait for a moment. I didn't know why my hands were shaking from something. I was scared of his reaction. He said that he got help but I can't trust him. I just can't.

I take a deep breath in and just call him. I lift the phone to my ear and wait for a moment. After the fourth ring I hear him pick up. “Hi (Y/n)… What's up?” He sounded to be little out of breath and I didn't want to know why he was like that. “Hi, I umm needed to talk with you.” He hums happily as he takes a deep breath. “If you wanted me to come there you should just say. I still remember everything you like.” He says flirtatiously. I roll my eyes as I sit down on the counter.

“I didn't mean like that. It's serious.” I only hear him huff at the other end which picked up my heart beat. Was he getting angry? “What is it?” He snarls probably waiting for me to continue. “I heard that you were still hanging out with the gang. I don't want that for Hope so I don't think that it's a good idea to let you meet her…” I hear him sigh in the other side. “(Y/n), you know these guys. I control them so they can't do anything to her.”

“I know those guys and that's why I don't want them to even know her!” I snap at him which made him shut up quickly. “I hang out with those guys and I almost threw my life away. I don't want that for Hope and as her mother, I decide what is happening.” He almost growls at that and I hear him kick something. What the hell was he doing at the other end? “Tell you what.” He started which caught my attention.

“Why don't you come to Mount Ormond? I'm here with the gang. You can come with your friends. I want to show you that we have changed!” I was little weirded out about his idea. Why? “I don't know…” I say to him but he shushes me quickly. “Listen. Just come here with your friends and we talk. Okay? I can send Hunter to get you!” I don't trust him at all. “Fine. I'll be there in a moment. But Hunter doesn't need to come here so tell him to stay with you!” I say to him and just hang up. I needed to call my friends and head there.

I look at Hope's room door. I should take her to Emily, while I was going there. I look myself over in the mirror. Still looking like a rock star. I smile at myself, hoping that I would see Frank again this evening. I felt a blush form on my cheeks as I shake my head. Get a grip (Y/n)! I take a deep breath in and get my purse. I felt horrible that I had to move Hope around while she was sleeping but I wasn't going to leave her. If something happened to her, I would only blame myself. I didn't want to lose her like I lost Jade.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slight racism!

Frank's POV

“Frank… Frank… Wake up man…” I hear Joey's voice but it seems to be far away. It was cold and every little move I did hurt. “Joey…” I whisper which makes him laugh. I open my eyes but everything is hazy and I can't focus on anything. “Thank God you're alive! I thought you died man!” I turn to look at Joey who had a busted lip and bloody nose. I get worried when I don't see Julie or Susie next to him.

“Where is Julie and Susie?” Joey nods his head towards me which makes me turn to look to my other side. Julie and Susie were in a same situation as we, their hands tied behind them while they were sitting on the cold floor. Julie seems to be angry when she was tied up and her mouth was taped shut but Susie seems to be scared. Tears were running down her cheeks as she was looking at us. I couldn't blame her for being scared in a situation like this. But I was going to get us out of here one way or another and they were going to pay.

We hear footsteps approach us and we turn to look towards the door. The woman, comes in the room. She looks at us and sends us a little sad look. “Hi guys.” She says as she walks over to me. She quickly looks around my face and then let's go with a little sad smile. “I'm so sorry about this. But I don't want to be the one to go.” I almost growl at her as she turns to look at Julie and Susie.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Joey yells at the woman, only to start couching after that. He was hurt too. “Shut up you mud face.” Christian comes to the room and immediately starts to provoke Joey. “Fuck you you racist piece of shit!” Joey says to the man but only earns a hard punch on to the jaw. “Stop you asshole!” I yell to him which makes his gaze turn toward me. “We are on the same side brother!”

I laugh at him and get in a better position. “We are no on the same side.” He laughs at me but then stops when Eric comes to the room with Jackson. “Hunter went to shadow (Y/n).” I get angry. (Y/n) was being stalked by another guy and she doesn't even know it. “Why are you doing this to her? She doesn't want you.” Eric turns to look at me and snarls at me. “You don't know anything. She needs me!”

I laugh at him and shake my head. “I don't think she needs you anymore. How does it feel to be a sperm donor?” He snarls at me and takes a hold on my jacket. “Why are you so confident. Do you really think that she cares about you? You are just a patient to her. I'm that's brat's father!” I feel anger form in my gut. “Who are you calling a brat? Hope is a wonderful kid.” Eric shakes his head and then drops me.

“I don't give a shit about that brat! (Y/n) is the one that I want! And in no time that brat will be gone.” I look at him little shocked. Was he going to kill Hope?! “You motherfucker! If you touch her, I'm going to break every single bone in your body!” Joey screams at the man but the bald one punched him again. “I would like to see you try. After tonight, you four are not going to tell anything to anyone ever again. In another hand, no one is going to miss you.”

He gives me a wide smile and a pat on top of my head. “Not even Clive is going to miss you. You were never wanted. Not even (Y/n) truly cares about you. You know why?” I only stare at him without saying anything, feeling the anger form in my gut. “You are something that gives her good grades in that school of hers. Nothing more but a dirty test rat.” I hit my head on his jaw which makes him let go of me.

I drop to sit on the floor again, feeling satisfied that I got to hurt him too. “Why you little rat. You are dead!” The woman looks at us and then at Eric. “Eric, they are still kids!” Both of the men turn to look at her. “Shut up Fox already or else you are going there too!” She looks at the floor and turns away from us. I see that she doesn't seem to be happy about all this. Almost like she was regretting all this.

The bald man looks out of one of the windows and smirks. “We got company.” Eric turns to look at the window. “(Y/n)…” He whispers and turns to look at the woman. “Fox, tape those two too. After that you, Jackson and Christian take them to the woods and get rid of them.” She looks horrified at the situation. “Eric, are we killing kids now? Why can't we just let them go! It's not like someone is going to believe them!”

“Just do as I say! Drown them in the snow if you have to but get rid of them!” She nods again and takes a tape. She walks over to Joey who starts to snarl different insults towards her. After she tapes his mouth, she walks over to me. “I'm sorry.” She whispers to me as she tapes my mouth shut. I send her a glare that screams murder. I wanted to kill them! I wanted to kill them all for what they did. Especially Eric!

“I'm going to have a little fun with the girl with a pink hair before we kill her.” Christian says as he licks his lips. What a disgusting man! Susie gets even more mortified as she whimpers against the tape. “Whatever as long as you take care of them. Now I'm going to go and speak with (Y/n). When you are done with them, come back over here and act nice. Even if it can be hard for you.” They nod as they lift us up. I fight against Jackson but he's too strong. He lifts Joey up too but even together we can't do much to him.

“See you in hell.” Eric says as he starts to walk towards the front of the old building. I felt the anger in me rise again as I was dragged away. There was no way any of us was going to die today. I look around and see that there was a piece of wood sticking out from the wall. I look at Joey who seems to get the same idea as he nods to me. My eyes were clued on to the piece of wood. Now we just had to wait for the perfect moment.

(Y/n)'s POV

I felt horrible to leave Hope to Emily and Beth but thankfully she didn't mind about that. “I can't believe that you are willing to give Eric a chance. Girl have you lost your mind?” Sarah says to me as we were driving towards mount Ormond. Amanda nodded in agreement in the front seat. “Are you sure that you want to do that? I understand that you want to give them another chance but he really doesn’t deserve it.”

I think about their words. He said that he was doing things to improve himself but should I believe him? “Besides, what was the last great thing that he did to you hmm. An orgasm?” Amanda hits Sarah's arm which gets a groan out of her. “What? I'm right! I don't mean to sound mean but I know that this isn't going to end well!” Amanda sends her a death glare. “Don't you think that your words can still hurt even if you don't mean it?”

“Amanda calm down. She's right.” Amanda sends me a little sad look. “Listen, I'll talk with him and see what the problem is. Maybe he'll listen to me since we're cousins.” I want to know what he has to say for himself. He should show me how much he and the gang has change that I would forgive him once and for all. “I'll tell you, something here stinks. First he signs away his rights and now after all these years, he wants her back? I don't have a great feeling in this.”

I nod at Sarah's words. Maybe she was right. “Why don't you just think about that colleague of yours or better yet Frank or Joey.” I almost gasp at her words. Amanda turns to look at her in confusion. “Frank or Joey? What the hell do you mean?” Sarah turns to look at her with a smirk. “Are you that fucking blind? She has the hots for those babysitters. Who, I'm not going to lie, are the cutes fucking boys I have ever seen!”

Amanda has a horrified look on her face as she turns her attention towards me. “(Y/n) really?! Why would you do something like that?! If Eric realizes that he is going to kill them!” Sarah stops the car at the dirt road and just stares up ahead. Amanda turns looks at her little panicked as I send her a confused look. Why would she know something like that if she hasn't been talking with her cousin?

“Why the fuck do you care about his feelings?” Sarah says almost coldly as she turns her attention back to Amanda who was sweating bullets. “Why would he kill those guys?” I ask from her, trying to get Sarah to calm down by rubbing her hand over her shoulder. “Because… because he still loves you.” She whispers to me which makes Sarah laugh at her. “That man doesn't love anyone else but himself!”

Amanda seems to be little hurt but Sarah starts to drive again. “I'm going to kill that motherfucker.” Sarah says as she starts to squeeze the steering wheel. “Sarah, calm down.” Sarah turns her head to look at me because of my words. “Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! (Y/n) you need to start thinking with your own fucking brains! There is something that he wants and I can assure you that it isn't good. What if he's still involved in drugs?!”

“We get it! My cousin is the worst! You don't have to remind us all the time!” Amanda yells at her and I start to think that this is all my fault. My team was tearing apart because of my choices. “And why the hell are you thinking about those guys! They are younger than you!” Sarah sends her a little confused look. “So? Emily is older than me and you don't seem to have a problem with that.” Amanda looks at Sarah and shakes her head. “She's different than you.”

Sarah seems to look little offended. “How?! Because I'm lesbian and she's not, is that it?!” Amanda laughs at her and shakes her head. “Umm no! This has nothing to do with your fucking sexuality! It's that she works for that school and they are students!” Amanda is right about that one and now I feel horrible for accepting Frank's affection. Maybe I should just reject him and move on… Even if it hurts our relationship.

“So fucking what?! If I'm right you used to sleep with your professor when you were in college.” I slam my hands against their seat. “Just stop fucking arguing! We're supposed to be a team and now we are bitching to each other like some high school girls! So how about you two just shut the fuck up and let me live with my choices! It was my choice to keep Hope and not to let Eric back and it's my choice who I sleep with and it's none of your business so just shut the fuck up!”

Both of them seem to be surprised by my outburst but then Sarah sends me a little smile. “I know. I'm sorry (Y/n).” She seems to be happy for me even if I cussed her out. “Yeah sorry.” Amanda says as I look outside of the window. “You two are forgiven. Now let's just find out what Eric wants and then we go back for dinner with Emily, Hope and Beth.” Sarah smiles and nods. “I like that idea.” Amanda nods too with a smile.

We finally arrive to the Mount Ormond and it's even worse looking than before. As we get out of the car, Eric comes out of the old building. “(Y/n)! You really came!” Sarah stands between us and sends him a glare. “Cut the bullshit asshole! What do you want?” Eric lifts his hands up at her words and shakes his head. “I just wanted to talk! That's all!” I look at him wanting to believe that he got better but I was proven wrong when we hear a loud scream come from the building.

We seem to look confused from the situation but I get even more confused when I see Frank, Joey, Julie and Susie run off the building with their hands tied behind themselves. The boys seem to be in rough shape while Susie was bawling her eyes out. “Guys?” I ask from them which makes them run to me. Susie stops in front of me like she was trying to hug me with tears running down her cheeks. She seemed to be so scared! “Shhh… It's okay.” I say to her and just hold her.

“Oh no! The cuties! What happened to you?” Sarah yells as she looks at Frank and Joey. She takes her butterfly knife and cuts them all free. Julie seems to be little pale but other than that, she seemed to be fine. I was worried about Frank and Joey who seemed to be bloody. “That fucking asshole attacked us when we just hanging out here!” Joey started which made Eric seem to be angrier. “And then he had this villain monologue why he was doing this. Spoiler alert! He doesn't give a shit about Hope!”

I feel my heart stop as I turn my gaze towards him. He seemed to be even more pissed off than before. “Is that true?” He seems to shiver from my question like it was ice to him. He looks at me for a while and then just huffs. “It's not true. I love you but I need to get used to Hope. You have to understand what I'm going through, right?” I look around the teens and my friends. “What you are going through?” I snarl at him which sends a shiver down his spine.

“Firstly you get me pregnant because protection makes you feel uncomfortable. Secondly you threaten to kill me because I was pregnant. Thirdly you make me go through everything while I was alone and scared about what was going to happen because I didn't know if I would even make it through. Then I go through labor all alone while I was afraid to die and almost did! So what you are going through is nothing while I was giving my all to MY daughter!”

Eric shakes his head which makes Sarah growl at him. “(Y/n) come on! I'm the father!” I feel anger boil in me as I let go of Susie and walk over to him. “You're nothing! You maybe be related to her by blood but she doesn't think you as her father! She thinks that Joey is the closest thing to a father to her and that's all because of the respect and relationship that they have been building for a long time!”

We stand there, almost chest to chest and just stare at each other. He looks behind us and suddenly his frown turns into a smirk as he leans his head next to mine to whisper something. “You are maybe right but you forget that I always get what I want and that Hunter will get it to me. So how about you start to act little nicer towards me or you will never see the girl alive. Be daddy's little girl.”

I look at him in confusion and turn my head to look at the others only to see a black van parked behind them. Hunter was smoking a cigarette outside of it and he lifts Dolpie. I feel my heart stop at the sight. He throws it back into the car and just waits for Eric to continue. “If you act like a good little girl to me then maybe I'll promise that I won't do anything bad to her.” I feel tears form in my eyes as I turn to look back at him. “You bastard!” I whisper to him but this only makes him smirk. “The one and only.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SLIGHT HOMOPHOPIA!

(Y/n)'s POV

“So how about we make a deal?” Eric says as he takes some of my hair around his fingers and brings them to his nose. He takes a deep breath in while he thinks. “You let me back into your life and I'll give you back the girl. Or you decide not to do that and I send her forward to someone else. Do we have a deal?” His words make me sick to my stomach. He was using the one thing I loved the most against me!

I turn to look at the car again and feel my heart break. “Fine, but I have some conditions too!” He tilts his head and then smiles. “Fine. Name three.” He says coldly and I take a step back from him which seemed to piss him off. “First, you'll never be left alone with her! Second, you can't intervene in my professional life or relationships. Third, you won't ever blackmail me with her ever again!” He smirks and nods. “Deal. Thank you (Y/n)!” He says almost sweetly before he gives me a tight hug.

I feel disgusted as I push him back and send him a glare. “Give me my daughter…” I snarl at him which makes him laugh. “You mean our daughter?” I only stare at him. I wanted to kill him! I wanted to stab him to death right here where he was still standing. To make his “friends” see not to fuck with me ever again. He whistles and I hear a car door open. I turn to look at the car to see Hope there.

“Mommy!” She yells happily as she runs towards me with Dolpie in her arms. I feel instantly better as I lift her in my arms and give her a tight hug. Her scent gives me comfort but I hear Eric laugh behind me. “Remember.” He says but I hear that Sarah snarls behind us. She seems to look little worried when she sees Hope but tries to be calm. “You are a piece of shit. You know that, right?” Amanda hits her with her shoulder. Sarah send her a nasty look. “Stop that.” She says but Frank, Joey and Julie doesn't seem to be very happy either.

“Joey and Frank!” Hope yells as she looks at the teens. She seems to be little confused when she sees them. She even seemed to be little scared. “Hi H. Sorry, we were wrestling.” Joey crouches down which makes Hope more comfortable. She runs over to him and Joey lifts her in his arms with a little painful smile. Frank had a frown on his face just like Julie while Susie was still crying behind Julie.

I turn to look at Eric who seemed to be annoyed but then I see Christian, Jackson and Fox. Jackson had a deep looking wound on his side which Fox was folding. Sarah sends a glare to them and when Christian sees her a wide smile forms on his lips. “Sarah! I heard that you were with a girl!” Sarah sends him almost sadistic smile. “Yeah, I am! And I heard that you're with your sister, right? Keeping the family line “pure” I see.” I see that the joke made the teens laugh little which made me smile too.

Christian sends her a nasty glare but Sarah seems to be pleased with herself. “How do you know you don't like cock if you don't try it?” He asks from her but Sarah only shrugs her shoulders. “What about you? You don't know that either?” Christian's face turns red from rage and before he can say anything we hear Jackson whimper from the pain. “Did you get your ass kicked by some fucking teens, really?” Eric asks from him which makes the bigger man turn his head away in shame.

Sarah turns to look at Eric and sends him a glare. “You know he doesn't understand. You're just using him like the asshole you are! Come on (Y/n), let's go!” Sarah says as she starts to walk towards the car. She usually would stay and fight but now she seemed to be eager to go back to Emily and Beth. I know that Hunter wouldn't do anything but I really don't know what was going through that psycho's mind.

Hope was looking at Eric curiously but Joey started to walk away with her. She pressed her head against his neck. “I'll call you later.” Eric says to me which sends a shiver down my spine. As we were leaving, we see another car approaching us. Eric seems to be little nervous but I ignored him for now. I needed to think how I can't get rid of him once and for all. But I know that it wouldn't be easy because of his parents. They basically owned whole Ormond.

“Are you okay?” I turn to see Frank, who seemed to be worried about me. Was I really looking so scared? “I-I'm fine. H-how about you?” I look at his injuries which seemed to be painful. I felt horrible for all of them since this was all my fault. I fucked up and now them got hurt too. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me or my choices. I needed to talk with them and apologize from all of them and talk with Joey and Frank.

“I need to talk with you.” He seems to get serious but he nods. “Can you come visit me later tonight with Joey?” He thinks for a moment but then he nods. “Okay. We'll be there.” I nod at him with a little smile. “I'm… I'm sorry.” He seems to be surprised by my words. I feel the tears form on my eyes as the guilt was eating me up. Suddenly he gives me a tight hug which makes me feel little better. His touch made me feel much better. “It isn't your fault.” I hear him whisper as he let's go off me.

Joey puts Hope down and gives her head little pats. “Go back to your mommy. We'll see each other another time!” Hope smiled happily at him as she waved him goodbye. Hope ran over to us and runs over to Frank. She gives him a tight hug which makes Frank laugh little. “Hi there kid.” She gives him a wide smile as she tightens her hold. “Hi Frank! Do you want to play with me later this week?” He smiles happily at her and nod. “Sure. When it's good for your mommy.” Hope turns to look at me with those happy eyes. It made me feel horrible for her but I may have to separate her from them from now on.

“Let's go. You can talk with them later.” Sarah says almost coldly. Hope turns to look at her but Frank crouches in front of her which caught Hope's attention. “Listen. We'll see each other soon. Go with your mommy now.” Hope smiled and gave Frank another hug. “See you later. I love you.” Frank seems to be shocked but he gives her a little tighter hug. “Yeah… I like you too kid.” Hope let's go off him and runs over to me.

She takes my hand and waves at him. I turn to look at Eric who was with some shady people. His face was screaming pure rage which made me feel uneasy. I thought that he was going in therapy but that seemed to be a big lie. Sarah gives my shoulder some pats as she turns to look at the teens. “Do you need help getting home?” Joey shakes his head as he unlocks the car's door. “We'll be fine.”

I look at Eric and those people to see that they were looking towards us. What caught my attention was that one of those people had a bunny mask on. It was creepy… “I'll call you later okay?” Frank says to me which makes me nod. “Yeah. Just take care of yourselves for now. Don't you worry about me.” I see that he tries to say something but I get in the car quickly before he can say anything.

Sarah sends me a confused look but I only wrap my arms around Hope and give her a tight hug. I was going to lose her… “Mommy, are you okay?” She asks from me innocently which makes me smile at her. “I am. Don't you worry about mommy, okay?” She looks at me and then nods. She starts to play with Dolpie as Sarah and Amanda get in the car. “They didn't want to go to see Emily.” Hope lights up and turns to look at Sarah. “Emily and Beth were left behind when mommy's friend came by to take me to her. They were little worried when we left.”

Sarah sighs out in relief and she sends her a little smile. “Oh yeah? What did Emily and Beth do?” Hope shrugged her shoulders and sends me adorable smile. “Emily said that she was going to call grandpa!” All three of us turn to look each other in shocked. “Oh fuck…” Sarah says as she starts to drive back home quickly. This seems to get the attention of both the teens' and Eric's attention. If I was scared before now I was full on terrified.

There was a deep silence in the car as everyone were trying to think something to tell my father. “He's going to arrest us all…” Sarah whispers which get our attention. Hope was sleeping against me as I was patting her hair which might be the last time I see her in a long time. “He'll arrest us first and then drag us all to the station.” Amanda rolls her eyes at her words. “Why would he arrest us?” She asked but Sarah's face was like she has seen a ghost. “Oh he'll find a way.”

We get to Sarah and Emily's house only to see that my dad's police car was in front of the house with its lights turned on. We get up from the car but I decide to leave Hope to sleep in the car while I listened my father's screaming. When he sees us, I can already see the rage in his eyes. He turns to look at me with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping annoyedly. I feel so small and ashamed right now.

“Sarah!” Emily yelps and runs over to her to give her a quick hug kiss and a tight hug. Beth seemed to be relieved that we were back and Amanda stayed by the car to look after Hope. “Where. Were. You?” He snarled at me which sends a shiver down my spine. “I… I uh…” Sarah turns to look at him and sends him a little smirk. “Sorry Mr. (L/n) but I needed to go get some cigarettes.” Dad sends her a glare which makes her shut up quickly.

“Are you getting in trouble again?” He suddenly snapped at me which almost made me have a heart attack. “N-no!” He doesn't seem to believe me as he walks over to his car and opens the passenger's side door. “Get. In.” He says coldly which made me scared. I decide to get in without any fights with him since he was already angry. I sit down and he slams the door behind me. I was embarrassed by this.

He walks over to Amanda and opens the door so he can get Hope. He lifts her in his arms and walks over to the car so he can put her to the backseat. After making sure that she is comfortable, he closes the door and gets in the driver's seat. I look up to my friends who were looking at me sadly. Sarah sends me a little sad wave as dad started to drive away from Sarah and Emily's home and I felt even more horrible than before.

“What am I going to do with you.” He suddenly says which makes me turn towards him. He seemed to be still angry but more worried. “Why can't you just be… normal? Like Jade was?” I feel shocked that he would say something like that. Normal? I was fine and more stable than before. And more like Jade? “I know that you miss her still but I miss her too. You aren't the only one who lost someone close when she passed. It has been years already and you need to make your peace with it and not live in the past!”

He sends me a glare which made the fire in my gut burn. “You don't know anything. You're just a stupid child who makes almost deadly mistakes.” He snarls lowly as he starts to tighten his grip on the steering wheel. “I'm not a child! I'm an adult woman who is capable to make her own decisions even if you liked it or not!” He snarls again and looks at Hope through the rearview mirror. “You need to stop being like you and more like normal. I mean what are those clothes? You look like slut.” His words hurt me more than anything before. “Take us to my home.” He shakes his head. “No, if you have another thing with Eric there is no way I'm going let you take Hope with you.”

He was… right. If Eric was going to do something, Hope was more safer with them than with me. But I didn't want to let go of her. She was my little girl. “Fine. Just take her with you for the night. I'll come and pick her up tomorrow.” My dad tries to say something but I lift my hand to stop him. “I'll take care of few things before that.” He nods as he starts to drive towards my home. The bitter tears formed in my eyes as it hits me. I have failed as a psychologist, friend and most importantly as a mother…


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content!

(Y/n)'s POV

The waiting was agonizing. I wanted them to be here soon since I was going crazy for being alone. “Shit!” I say as I look around the room, trying to see if there was something to do. I was worried about Hope, Them and my friends. Eric turned out to be the same asshole as before! And I was too naïve to think that he would have changed. And for once again, I was wrong! I was going to kill that asshole!

There was a knock on the door and I get up from the couch immediately. I walk over to the door to open it, only to see that only Frank was there. I look around and he seems to notice that I was looking for someone. “Joey isn't coming. He got in trouble with his mom so only I came. No on followed me.” He sends me a sweet smile which made me lose it. I wrap my hand on his jacket and pull him inside. He seems to be confused but then he just deepens the kiss. I needed him to make me forget everything.

“I need you Frank. Please give it to me…” He looks at me for a while with a serious look on his face and I think that he was going to just leave but then he nod. “Sure, I'll give it to you.” I feel relief in me as I move my lips to his painted neck. I loved his tattoo. It makes him look more handsome. His hands travel from my shoulders to my hips. “But what about Hope?” I shake my head as I start to open his jacket. “She went for my parents for the night.”

He nods as he starts to walk to the couch. I follow him like a bitch in heat. Why was I so needy? He sits down on the couch which makes me sit on top of him. “You're so hot.” He whispers to me which made me moan. I give him a deep kiss and finally open his jacket. I put my hand under his shirt and then slide them up and down his stomach and chest. “Take off your shirt.” He orders which makes me take my hands away from under his shirt.

I pull my shirt away from my for. He looks me up and down with a smirk on his face. His hands move from my hips to my back as he brings me to another deep kiss. I feel him get hard under me which makes me smile against his lips. “(Y/n)…” He moans as I start to rub myself against him. I move my lips from his to his neck again. “I love you.” His words makes my cheeks burn. He was such a smooth talker.

“I love you too.” I whisper to him which makes him growl lowly. He turns us around which makes me look at him. He gets on top of me with a sexy smirk. ”You look good like this too.” His words make me giggle and turn my gaze away from him with a blush on my face. His lips find my neck where he gives me little kisses. I felt loved again. It has been a while since I had connection like this.

His arms snake under me where unhooks my bra. When it falls off of me, Frank's eyes turns to look at my breasts. A smirk forms on his lips as he looks at me. “You don't know how long I have dreamed about this.” His words make my head spin. “Stop!” I whine to him with a deep red blush on my cheeks. “But it's true.” He whispers right before he lowers his lips to my chest. I let out a satisfied sigh with a little smile.

His lips wrap around my hardened bud which makes me moan quietly. His other hand traveled under my pants which made my breathing more rapid. He presses his fingers against my clit and starts to rub it quickly through my panties. “Frank…” I moan to him which makes him groan lowly. His hands movements become more faster. I felt some tears form in my eyes when I was finally getting some relief to my urges but I wanted more of him.

I push him off of me which seems to get him off guard. “Are you okay?” He was such a sweetheart. “I am but I want more of you.” A smirk forms on his lips at my words as I get up from the couch. He back sits down with that smirk on his face. “If you want, sure.” He says to me as I get one of the decorative pillows from the couch that I put under my knees before I kneel in front of him. His smirk makes the knot in my stomach tighten.

I open his jeans zipper slowly so I could tease him but it didn't seem to bother him. When I get his jeans open and pull his boxers down, his cock swings for freedom which makes him moan. He was average size but I see that he was bigger than Eric. A smile forms on my lips at the thought that I ever slept with that loser. But come to think that I wouldn't have my sweet little angel without him so maybe he was good for something.

“Well, is it better than your ex's?” His smirk widens on his face as I wrap my hand around his member. “Much better. I love it.” I say to him before I let my tongue run from under his cock to his tip. He groans at the connection and lifts his hand on top of my head. I roll my tongue around his tip which makes him groan happily. “Shit… (Y/n).” He whispers as his fingers run through my hair. I take him in my mouth as far as I can which makes him moan loudly. He takes a grip on my hair and makes my head move little faster.

I look up to him to see that he was leaning his head against the back of the couch. I moan against his member which makes him buck up his hips. I moan his member little more which makes him moan louder. “It's so good.” He moans as he starts to buck up his hips. His hand in my hair starts to push my head up and down his member. His moans become more louder as his thrusts become more sloppy. “(Y/n), I'm going to cum.”

I smile against his member and start to moan against his member and move my head faster. He let's out a long moan as his hot seed hit the back of my throat. He turns to look at me as I keep my lips around his member so I can keep as much of his seed as possible. He sends me a cute smirk as I pull my head away from his member and show him my white colored tongue just before I swallow it. “That's so hot.”

I smile at his words and pull down my pants and panties, leaving me completely exposed to him. He looks me up and down which makes my fold even more wet. I could feel my juices between my legs. I take his hand and help him get up from the couch. “Let's go to my room handsome.” He sends me a big smile as I start to lead him to my room. I didn't want to do something like that on the couch since it was a hell to clean.

We get in and I leave the door open since I was here all alone with him. I wrap my hands around him and pull him in a deep kiss. He pushes me towards the bed where we fall together. I was under him once again. He gets up to his knees which he puts between my legs. His cock was getting hard again as he pulls his jacket off of him. He throws it away from the bed and lifts his top off of himself. His skin was bruised from the earlier beating but he still was handsome.

He left his shoes and pants still on as I move my hand from the sheets to my folds and start to tub myself as I look at his perfect form. He smirks at me and lets his hand join mine to my wet folds I pull my hand away when I feel his fingers against me. “You have a cute pussy.” He says as he pushes his two fingers in my entrance. I moan at him as he starts to push his fingers in my quite greedily. The wet noise from the connection was enough to drive me crazy!

“F-Frank!” I moan to him which makes him chuckle. “You're so wet just for me. I can't wait to stick myself in here.” He whispers to me which makes me moan. “Hurry up! Please, I need you!” I whine to him which makes him laugh. “I know babe. You'll get it soon enough.” Why was I so needy towards him? Maybe six years without sex is too long time for me. He pulls his hand away and looks at my juices which connects his fingers together. He sends me a smirk as he takes a hold of his dick.

He lines himself with me and rubs himself against my entrance. I moan out from the connection. “I'll fuck your brains out (Y/n). Give you the satisfaction you need.” I moan at his words. “Yessss please!” I move my hands to his shoulders and try to pull him closer to myself. He sends me a smile and leans closer to me. He gives my lips a quick kiss. “Say pretty.” I whine at his words. “Frank! Pretty please.” And with that he thrusts his member inside of me.

His hard and fast thrusts make me almost scream from the feeling. I pull him in a hard kiss. “You're so fucking tight. I love it.” He whispers in my ear which makes me moan. I start to move my hips in sync with him. It felt so good. “I love you.” I whisper to him. His thrust slow down for a moment before he growls and starts to buck them harder than before. It made me scream out and move my other hand to the sheets while the other stayed on his back.

His other hand comes to my breast while the other was gripping the sheet next to my head. He had this lust filled but also loving look in his eyes as he looked at me. I give him another kiss and push him so I could get on top of him. “You want a ride?” He asked with a voice dripping from lust. I nod at him happily and start to bounce myself on top of him. He puts his hand over my hips and starts to help me move on him.

“Y-you're so good!” I moan at him which makes him laugh at my words. “You too. Ride me babe.” And with that, he stopped helping me. I whined out at him but started to move without his help. He smiles at me as he moves his hands from my hips and moves them under his head. He sends me a satisfied smile as I put my hands over to his stomach to get more balance on my movements. “Why do you t-tease me?” He laughs at my words and sits up.

“I want you to work for it.” His words send shivers down my spine. I felt his tip hit me deep which makes me moan out loudly. He smirks at me which makes the knot in my stomach. “P-please, touch me!” He put his other hand to my neck so he could bring me in a deep kiss. I knew that I wouldn't last for long anymore. “I'm going to cum Frank!” I moan out to him in the kiss. He nods and starts to thrust little faster than before.

I lean my head to his neck and press my nose against his skin. I kiss his neck again which makes him groan. “I'm going to cum too.” His words make shivers run down my spine. I wanted to cum together with him. I nod and bite his shoulder. He moans loudly and with one sharp thrust he brings us both over the edge and I let out a loud moan next to his ear. I feel his hot seed fill me up which brought a smile on my lips. I missed that feeling.

“Shit.” He whispers to as I move from on top of him. I lay down next to him as I feel our mixed juices leak away from me. He turns to look at me with a little smile. “Are you okay?” He asks from me with a little smirk. I hum happily and pull him closer to me. “Better than ever.” I whisper to him and give him a quick kiss. He lets out a little laugh and wrapped his other hand around my shoulders. I… I loved him. I knew it now.

“I can go now if you want to.” I turn to look at him with a confused look. He had this little smile on his face. “If you want to be alone.” I shake my head and hug him. “Please stay. I don't want to be alone.” He gives me a nod and presses a kiss to my head. “I love you too.” He suddenly says which makes me smile at his words. Now was the time that I was going to take control of my life. And I wanted to focus only on Hope and my healthy relationships.


	19. Chapter 19

(Y/n)'s POV

_“… Eight… Nine… Ten… Ready or not here I come!” A giggle left my lips as I was hiding under my parent's bed. The rush of excitement ran through my veins as I heard her footsteps though the house. I loved to play hide and seek with her when she took a break from her studies! I can hear her open the doors down the hall. I put my hands over my lips to block the giggles that were escaping my lips._

_“I'm going to get you!” I hear her smooth voice say from the doorway. I could see her feet approach me which made me more excited. I was shaking from the urge to run away and make her chase me. “I…” She starts as she gets on her knees next to the bed. A giggle escapes my lips at the sight. “GOT YOU!” She yells as she looks under the bed. I scream playfully and start crawl away from her._

_“Oh no you don't!” She wraps her hands around my waist and lifts me in her arms. I giggle as she gives me a tight hug. “You're the best little girl in the world. You know that right?” I look at Jade's face. I always liked the way we looked the same since everyone would know that she was my sister. But I liked her round glasses the most. They made her look smart! “I love you (Y/n).”Jade says as she gives me a tight hug._

_“Girls! Where are you?” I hear mommy yell from downstairs which makes us turn there. Jade turned to look at me with a smirk on her face. “The last one in the living room is a chicken!” She put me on the floor and I started to run towards the stairs. I could hear that she was running right behind me but I was little faster than her. I wasn't going to be a chicken for the rest of the time! I wanted to be a girl!_

_I run over to the living room where mommy and daddy where. “Oh my little angel! Come to daddy!” I run over to him in jump in his arms. He gives my forehead kisses as mom smiles to us. “Oh you two are just adorable!” Jade comes to the room with a sweet smile. “It seems that I'm the chicken now, huh?” I giggle at her words and take daddy's police cap. I put it in my head with the a big smile._

_“Our two little girls! Other one will be a psychologist and the other one a police officer.” Mommy says as she walks over to Jade to pull her in her arms. “Mom! It's not written in stone yet! I'm studying to be a psychologist but (Y/n) can be what ever she wants.” Jade always said that she wanted to help people but I liked to draw. “I'll become an artist when I'm bigger!”_

_Daddy laughs at my words and puts me down. “I'll buy your paintings then! All of them!” I was happy to hear that he wanted to buy my drawings! Jade looks at the clock and takes her bag. “I'll go to the library with Ken.” Jade takes her car keys and start to walk towards the front door. “How about we meet you at the mall after that? We could go eat somewhere together!” Jade nods happily and waves at me. “See you later (Y/n).” I wave after her when she leaves._

_***_

_I was singing some song that was playing on the radio. Daddy was driving while mommy was listening my singing. Suddenly daddy stopped the car which made me stop. They seemed to be worried when they saw flashing red and blue lights ahead. I move my eyes between them in confusion. What were they looking at? “(Y/n) stay in the car.” Daddy says as both of them get up from the car._

_I look out of the window where people were gathered around the sight. I started to feel little scared until I heard my mommy scream. This scared me to the core. “Mommy?” I question but then I hear her scream again. I open my seat belt and get out of the car. Mommy was in trouble and I had to help her! I started to run towards her screaming while feeling the fear in my tummy. I didn't like this feeling at all._

_When we get to the front, I see that mommy and daddy were sitting on the ground while hugging each other. I tilt my head to look that there was some man crying on pavement with two police officers next to him. I look to see that Jade's car was broken on the road. It's nose was against a huge truck but Jade's car had some people around it. I could hear people yell at each other there which made me scared._

_I walk closer and look at Jade. Her glasses were broken and red was running down her face. She was crying and searching for something. Her eyes stop at me and I could see how she was in pain. She reached her hand to me and started to cry louder. “(Y/n)! C-come h-here!” She was sobbing which made one of the men turn to look at me. He had red all over him when he fully turned to look at me. He seemed to be almost afraid to see me._

_“P-p-please!” Jade screams to me which makes run to her. “J-Jade!” I scream and run to her. The men try to stop me but I was on a mission to get to my sister. I kicked and bite them if they tried to stop me. I finally reach Jade who took a hold on my hand. Her touch was so cold. “I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…” Jade lifts her other hand to my head and I could feel something warm drip on me. I look at her arm which had the red too but her hand was also twisted. The red smelled awful._

_“I-I-I l-love y-you… (Y/n)…” Her voice was getting weaker and weaker. I look at her to see that her eyes were moving all over. I look at her up and down. The red was dripping to the floor of the car. It was like a little pool of red paint that smelled awful. I look to see that there was a metal sticks poking in her. Jade brought me closer to herself and she gave a little kiss to my forehead. Her lips were so dry and cold. “M-m-m-m-my little (Y/-(Y/n)…”_

_She let's out a little sigh and then she goes limp. “J-Jade?” I ask with a shaky voice but I don't get an answer. I look up which makes her head move away from on top of mine. I look in her eyes which were staring at me blankly. “Jade!” I feel someone rip me away from her. I hear my dad's crying. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug. “It's o-okay.” He says to me as I hug him but look at Jade. What happened to her?_

I sit up from the bed with a gasp. I could feel the sweat that was running down my skin. I looked around my room just to make sure that I was still here. A relieved sigh leaves my lips at the thought that I was safe. “Are you okay?” I turn to see Frank who was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I feel a smile form on my lips that I wasn't all alone here.

“I'm fine. It was just a nightmare.” I lay back next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me while the other one was behind his head. I rest my other hand on his chest and draw some shapes on his skin. He was so warm which invited me to get closer to him. “I hope that you don't regret anything we did last night.” His words sound to be almost hurt like he was expecting to hear something bad from me.

I hum happily at his words and shake my head. “No I don't regret anything. Do you?” A sexy smirk forms on his lips as he looks at me. “I don't regret anything. In fact, I have been dreaming to do something like that with you for the last two years.” I feel somewhat giddy at his words. I didn't know that I would be his dream like that. I smile at his words and give his shoulder a kiss. He hums happily and rubs my arm.

“But what about now?” I hadn't thought about answer in his burning question. Where should we go from here. “I… I don't know.” I sit up from next to him and run my hands over my face and hair. He sits up next to me with a worried look on his face. “Frankly I don't want to do what everyone wants me to do. I want to be myself which I couldn't be since my sister died.” I turn to look at Frank who nodded at my words.

“Then you should be free. Don't let anyone tell you who you are. That way you both can be happy.” Even if he was young he was smart too. “I guess you're right. I'll go and accept the offer my professor gave me and I'll go to a tattoo shop to ask if someone there can teach me.” Frank seems to be alarmed about the offer that my professor gave me. “But will I see you again if you accept that offer?”

I send him a little smile and then a giggle. “You will! I need a babysitter and well… a lover too you know.” Frank smiles at me and lies back down on the mattress. “Do you love me?” I smile at him and go back next to him. “If I didn't, we wouldn't be here.” He hums at me as he wraps his arm around me. “But we can't just tell anyone about this yet.” He nods in agreement as he looks at the ceiling. “I understand. What about Hope?”

My thoughts go back to my little girl. She would be over the moon if she hears that Frank would be around the house more. “I'll tell her that you come to visit us more if you want to. This whole situation is just confusing for her.” I felt little sharp pain of guilt in my gut. I just full on seduced him to fuck me tonight, after he and his friends got hurt because of my stupid choices. “I'm just worried that Eric would do something that would hurt her.”

Frank pulls me closer to himself and started to rub my skin again. “If he just dropped dead I would be sooooooo fucking happy.” Frank's hand stops just for a moment but then he continues. “You don't need to worry about him soon. I'll make sure of that.” I smile at his words and snuggle closer. “He'll get what's coming for him sooner or later.” I add as I felt tired again. “Let's go to sleep. I'll take you to school tomorrow.” And with that I just fall asleep next to him.

Frank's POV

I look at (Y/n) sleeping face. I finally got her even when it seemed to be impossible earlier. My feelings were all over the place but one thing was sure. I was going to kill that piece of shit that hurt everyone that I cared about. He needed to pay with his life. Tomorrow I was going to talk with my friends and we were going to do a plan. I'm sure that they wanted to hurt him as much as I wanted to.

I close my eyes and think for a moment different ways I could kill that guy. The more painful it was the better it would be. (Y/n) and Hope deserved to be free from him and we deserved to have our revenge. But we had to make sure that no one would be out to stop us when we kill him. We would have to do this once and for all so the shadow that he casted over everything would be lifted once and for all. And (Y/n) would be free.


	20. Chapter 20

(Y/n)'s POV

This morning getting to school was fun. Frank ate with me while we talked about a lot of different things. I needed to give my notice today and make sure that even if I wasn't going to stay here anymore, it wasn't the students fault and if they wanted to talk to me, I would make sure to have time for them. I needed to talk to Mr. Reid later this day but I think that he would understand my want of change.

“Ms. (L/n)!” I turn to look at Mr. Reid's assistant who seemed to be paler than before. “Hi! Is something wrong?” I was starting to get nervous at her behavior. “There is a man who wants to see you. He calls himself the Big Boss. He says that he's friend of Eric.” I felt nauseous at her words as I turn to look at my office. “Is he waiting for me already?” She slowly nods at my question as she turns to look at the office too.

“Do you want me to call the police?” I think for a moment and then shake my head. “No. I'll handle this.” I walk over to my office and unlock the door. When I open it I see there a man who was sitting in my seat and a woman with the same bunny mask as in the resort. “Morning. Can I help you?” I question them which makes the woman get up from my patient's seat. “Morning Ms. (L/n). Take a seat.” The man says with a deep Russian accent.

I look at the woman who crossed her arms across her chest. I sit down in front of them man which made me feel small. “So you have been Eric's lover?” Those words make me almost vomit. “Ex-lover.” He nods at my words and starts to look through my papers. “Do you know how I get more information about my business partners?” He suddenly asks from me which makes me look at him for a while. “No. Please do tell me.”

“I go talk with their ex-lovers. If you want to know everything about them, you go talk to their ex-lovers. That way you get to know them deeper.” I didn't like how the woman was looking at me all the time. “I heard that you have his kid.” I nod and try to get rid of the feeling I was having from the woman's stare. “Why doesn't he have anything to do with the child?” My head snaps to look at him.

“He didn't want anything to do with her. She's only mine.” The man nods and looks at the woman. “There is a legend in my country about a woman who was keen to survive.” He gets up and starts to look around the room. “Her mother died when an elk killed her and she was left all alone. She grew up and started to hunt people but kept other little girl alive. She was one of the most brutal killers in Russia long time ago. She was told to have a bunny mask and would hum this lullaby when she was on the hunt.”

I felt a shiver run down my spine. “I have been obsessed of the idea of that woman. Such a strong thing to survive something like that. But one day she was just gone, never to be seen or heard again. Like something had just taken her.” I gulp down the lump that I have in my throat while I feel my heart speed up. “So I want to ask you one more thing. And I want your honest answer.” His tone changed into darker one in a heartbeat.

“What would happen to your little girl if you died? Would she become like that woman, a fighter or would she just lay next to your cold body and just die, a failure?” His words make tears form in my eyes. “A fighter. Maybe not as brutal as the woman in your story but she would learn how to live without me eventually. She is the strongest little girl that I know.” He nods at my answer as he stops to look a picture of her.

“Eric said that I could have her as a payment if I don't get my money back that he owns me. What do you think about that idea?” I almost faint at the thought that he could even think about doing something like that to my little girl. She wasn't something that could be just thrown away like trash. She was the only thing that I could ever love unconditionally. “I would kill him and you before you can even touch her with a long stick.”

The woman straightens her posture as she looks at me. “Don't speak to him like that.” Her voice was serious with me but I only send her a glare. “I would kill you too if you even think about touching her.” The man lifts his hand before she can say anything . “Leave it. She's a fighter.” The woman backs off but the man turns to look at me. “Then you should help him get the money together before my patience runs out.”

“What?” I look at him with wide eyes which makes him smile. “If you want to keep her, then you should help him get the money. But you can pay in another way too if you want to.” He puts his hand on my shoulder which makes me slap his hand. “Don't touch me.” I snarl at him and get up from my seat. “I'll see what I can do but if I give you the money, I want nothing to do with you ever again!”

He looks me up and down and then nods. “Okay. I left my contact number on Frank Morrison's papers. Contact me when you only need to. Talk with Eric about the money.” With that they start to leave. The woman send me another glare and starts to walk after him. I wanted to start crying and get away from this situation that I got myself into. I couldn't believe that just as I was ready to turn my life around, something like that would happen.

When they open the door, I see Susie stand behind there. She seemed to be nervous when she saw those men but I forced a smile form on my lips. “Susie! What a surprise. Please come in.” I say cheerfully which makes a little smile form on her lips. “Hi Ms. (L/n)! Do you have any time for me?” Her question made me feel little safer that she wanted to stay here with me. It would force those others to go away faster.

“Of course I have!” I close the door behind her and lead her to take a seat. “Is there something you want to talk about?” A sad look comes over her face as she nods. “It's about yesterday…” My smile vanishes as I look at her. “If there's anything in your mind, I'm here to listen. You don't have to be scared or embarrassed because of your feelings. I'm here for you.” Susie almost bursts into tears at my words which makes me offer some tissues to her.

“D-do y-you think that t-they would h-have k-killed us f-for real?” She looks at me with those sad big eyes which makes me look at the desk. “I wish that I would know. They're really hard to read.” She nods as she wipes the tears away from her eyes. “I-I don't w-want t-to be a b-burden to you.” I look at my calendar to see that I wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. “Take as much time that you need.”

She starts to talk about her feelings and scared from yesterday which I listened patiently. I couldn't help but to feel like this was my fault. “But now Frank said that I should just forget it. He also said that he would take care of it.” It was unusual for Frank to brush something like this aside. Was he okay? “You don't have to brush your feelings aside . I know that things are hard to everyone but you have to make little room for your feelings too. It's okay to feel things and I'm here if you ever need to talk.” 

She nods with a little smile on her face and gets up from the seat. “I think I need to go back to the class. Thank you for listening.” I smile at her and get up from my seat. “Ask Joey or Frank about my personal number. You can call me if you need someone to listen to you.” She nods with a smile as she starts to walk towards the door. “Thank you Miss. (L/n). Can I ask you one more thing?” I look at her with curiosity. “Sure!”

Her gaze turns to the floor as she starts to play with her hoodie's sleeve. “Can I babysit Hope too if Joey or Frank comes around? I would like to play with her too.” I smile at her words and then nod. “Sure if you want to!” She jumps excitedly and waves to me. “See you again Ms. (L/n).” I wave to her. “See you. Have fun while learning!” She smiles at me as she closes the door behind herself. I it was wonderful that she felt little better than before.

But my thoughts went back on Frank. Was he okay? I know that yesterday was eventful day for him but to brush Susie aside isn't like him. I hope that he's just tired because of yesterday and that's why he's like that. I would hate the idea of him going back in his shell and that he becomes almost resentful to everyone he comes across like before. It wouldn't be good to his mental health if something like that happened to him.

Frank's POV

The math lessons were as boring as always. But I hated to sit here with Mr. Williams but thankfully Joey was here too. Mr. Williams asked us about the bruises on our faces but I snapped at him that it wasn't his business to know about that. I think that he assumed that we fought together which was good for me. It wasn't his business to know that what we did yesterday even though I would loved to have seen the look on his face if I told him that I slept with (Y/n).

“My mom was so mad at me yesterday. I though that she would have ripped me new one but got distracted when I went in my room.” I nod at his words and look at my book. “Clive didn't say anything.” I lie to him. I know that I shouldn't have to but I don't want to tell him about (Y/n) and me just yet. “He's an asshole! You shouldn't have to worry about him” I nod at his words and draw some things on my notebook.

“Frank! Joey! Stop talking and do your math problems.” Mr. Williams says to us which makes me send a glare to him. I wanted to slit his throat because of that but decided to just leave it be. He seems to be little alarmed because of the look but then he just goes back to help some other students. “You seem to be nastier than before. Is everything okay man?” I shake my head at him and turn to look at him. “Just in my thoughts. We need to talk after the school about yesterday.”

He slowly nods and turns his attention back to his book. “I'm going to make sure that he pays dearly because of yesterday.” Joey looks at me with wide eyes. “You're starting to scare me Frank.” I look at him for a while which makes him almost shake. “You heard me. He needs to pay.” Joey nods again and turns to look at Mr. Williams. “He's looking at us?” He whispers to me but I play it cool.

“I know. Soon everyone will look at us.” Joey starts to tap his leg nervously. He's easily pressured to do things so I wasn't too alarmed that he was acting like this. We were going to kill them together as a team and soon everyone would know our names. We would be the most feared group in Ormond brining fear to everyone's heart that would hear about us. It would be the most powerful thing I would ever do. And I already loved the idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Frank's POV

“Wait? What the hell are you saying Frank?” Julie asked with a little amused smile. “You heard me. We're going to kill those assholes from yesterday.” Susie and Joey seemed to be little unsure about this but Julie just smiles at me. “I like that idea. A revenge.” She turned to look at Susie who looked at her with wide eyes. “But w-why? Can't we just leave them be and continue our lives? If we stay out of their way then maybe they're going to leave us be.”

I understand that she was innocent and all but that she was stupid was another thing. “Susie, no offence but they wanted to hurt you. THAT one guy wanted to rape you before he kills you and you want to let it go? Well I don't! You're my friend and I care about you so I'M not going to let it go!” She turns her gaze on to the floor with a little sad look. “I guess you're right.” Her words were soft which made me smile at her.

“Hey, everything will be fine.” Joey says to her as he brings her to a tight hug. Susie wraps her arms around him and presses her head against his shoulder. “But why is this so important to you? You didn't like him the moment you saw him and it seems that he didn't like you either since he made his friend throw you off from that second floor.” Julie asks as she turns to look at me with a suspicious look.

I smile at her and cross my arms over my chest. “Because he knows that I'm better than him. He sees me as a threat to him.” Julie's other brow arches at my words but then she just nods. “Whatever you say. So what's the plan?” I feel my smile disappear from my face. “Well to be honest. I don't have one yet.” All I knew was that it would be stupid to attack them when they all were together. Sure we got numbers too but that one guy was much stronger and I'm sure someone like Susie couldn't kill someone like him.

“Well we need to think about that together, right? Make the best plan ever and then attack. But it means we wouldn't get too much free time.” Julie says as she kicks a rock away from her feet. She was right. This could take my attention away for days from (Y/n) and Hope. Sure, I was busy with the plan but I still wanted to make some time for them. “Sure! Why not?” Joey says which makes Susie nod too.

“That's settled then. We are going to do it and no one can back out when we start planning. If someone doesn't want to go through with it, then say now because there is no turning back then.” I look all of them for a while but no one wants to back out. “Good. Now, lets think about something to hide out identities.” I lift my hand over my chin and think for a moment. How should we do it?

“Let's make our own masks!” Susie says with a big smile on her face. Joey turns his head to look at her and nods in agreement. “That could be a good idea! Let's make our own thing and go with that!” I had to admit that it was a good idea. That would give them something to be afraid of. “We'll do that.” We hear someone drive to the old resort which makes shivers run down my spine. Were they back?

I look out of the window only to see a police car. Two officers step out of the car and walk over to Joey's car. There was an older man and a younger woman. “Shit! My mom is going to kill me if I get another ticket!” Joey whines as he runs downstairs so he could save his skin. We three decide to run after him. Maybe we could help him talk his way out of this one. I wouldn't want him to get trouble again since we had a plan to execute and I needed him.

When we get out I see that Joey was talking with the cops. The older of the pair was smiling at him as Joey was talking to him about something. “Are these your friends?” The older officer asked from Joey who turns to look at us. “Yeah they are! Guys, this is Officer (L/n)! He's Ms. (L/n) father!” Joey says with a big smirk on his face. I look at the officer who had a smile on his face. He didn't seem to be that bad.

“So when you're going to babysit Hope again? If I can say, I think you're the best babysitter for her! She absolutely loves you!” I felt a slight jealousy run though me which made me sour at that. He didn't know anything! “Oh I don't know! (Y/n) hasn't asked me to be there for her just yet.” I feel a little smirk form on my face. Why would she ask him to be there when she and I had something much more than that?

“Oh, I thought that she was going to have a date today? But maybe she's taking Hope with her.” Officer (L/n) shrugs his shoulders and turns to look at Joey's car. What did he mean by a date?! I was furious. Surely when she said that she loved me, she meant that she only wanted to be with me. But now she was on a date! I was pissed. How could she do something like this to me?! And who is with her?

“Tell you what. You four get away from here before you hurt yourselves and I won't give you a ticket. But if I catch you here one more time, I'm going to give you two and personally deliver you back to your mother. Deal?” Joey nods and takes the older officer's hand. “Deal! Thank you so much! My mom would have killed me if she found out!” Officer (L/n) laughed and patted his shoulder. “Good because I wouldn't like to investigate your murder! Take care of yourself Joey. And you four don't do anything stupid.”

With that the two cops starts to walk towards their car. Joey sighs out of relief and puts his hand over his heart. “Thank you God!” He said which made Susie laugh at him. “Yeah, whatever.” I say to them and start to walk towards his car. “Let's get something to eat.” I snap and turn to look at them. They seemed to be little alarmed by my change of mood but I didn't care. I was going to look around the town and try to fins (Y/n) somewhere. I wanted to know who was with her.

(Y/n)'s POV

“I'm so glad that you wanted to see me again! You're so beautiful now.” I would love to hear that compliment come from my date's mouth but I didn't want to hear that from Eric's mouth. “I don't care. I came here to discuss about your mess where you pulled me into too!” I snap at him and turn to look at Hope who was playing in the ball pit. I didn't want to speak with him all alone so coming some place where other people were too was a good idea.

“Oh come on baby! I'm sure you miss me, right?” His comment almost makes me want to vomit. Like anyone would miss him especially the way he was acting. “Sorry I don't like to hang out with my trash anymore once I throw it away.” An angry look forms on his face as he looks at me. “Don't say something like that to me! You loved me a couple of years ago. Your feelings can't change that much in that short time!”

I send him a glare and shake my head. “Oh believe me. They can because I found someone who I would give my life to if I ever needed to do that. And that is MY daughter.” I turn to look back at Hope. Oh how I wanted to pack our bags and move as far as I could with her just to get away from all this. I didn't want to live in fear for my own daughter! And I didn't want her to think that this all was her fault when it was purely my fault.

“Don't be so over dramatic! I know you love me even if you don't want to admit it!” I sigh out and turn to look at him with a tired look on my eyes. “Let's not talk about that right now. Where are you going to get the money?” A scowl makes its way on his face as he turns to look at his hands. “I don't know. Maybe you could take a loan or ask your parents about one?” I almost feel tears form on my eyes.

“Why would you get in so deep shit like this? What the hell is wrong with you?!” I ask from him but he only snarls. “I don't give a shit. I do what I want.” I couldn't believe how selfish he could be. To put a little girl in danger just so he could save his own skin. He was a disgusting man who didn't deserve anything good that came in his way. But I needed him for now so I could make sure that my daughter was safe.

“Maybe you should get Sarah to collect the money. Or those two babysitters of yours could help you too if you just asked. My friends are doing it with me so why don't you ask yours?” I wanted to slap him from his words. “Because they have nothing to do with the mistakes you made! You're so stupid sometimes!” He snarls at me and I could see that his fists tighten. His knuckles turn white from the grip.

“Don't speak to me like that woman! You need me or else you aren't going to see your kid ever again.” His words make shivers run down my spine. I look around the café and see that his outburst caught some peoples attention on us. I send them a sweet smile and turn to look at him again. “Be quiet! Other customers might hear you.” I whisper to him and take a sip from my coffee. Thankfully it was still little warm.

I turn my gaze to the window and see Joey's car. I feel a little smile form on my lips as the thought of seeing Frank was in my mind. Of course I would like to talk with him too but I didn't want to stop him from enjoying his friends company. A smile forms on my lips as I see him to go in the café next to us with his friends. “Listen, I want to med our relationship somehow. Why are you suddenly so cold towards me? I though that you would give me a chance to prove myself. What changed between us?”

I send him a glare and drink the rest of my coffee. “You lied to me and put my daughter in danger. There is no way I'm going to forgive you at all after all this. After we pay your dept off, you won't contact me ever again. And even if you do, I'm going to send my dad to talk with you. I can assure you that he won't be so nice to you after everything you have done to me.” I put the empty cup in front of him and get up from my seat. “Goodbye.”

I walk over to the ball pit with a smile on my face. “Come on Hope! It's time to go!” She nods and says her goodbyes to her new friends. I smile at her cuteness and offer her jacket to her. “Did you have a good time?” She nods ands starts to explain everything she has done. I smile at her cuteness and start to lead her towards the door. “That's good to hear! You must be so tired after all that playing.”

Hope nods as I lead her to the car. “Well when we get back to home, you'll go straight to bath and then to sleep. Okay?” Hope nods with a smile as I lift her to her seat. “Good! You know mommy loves you right?” She sends me a wide smile which makes my heart melt. “I know. I love you too mommy!” I give her forehead a kiss and close the door. I couldn't help but to look at the parking lot. I didn't want anyone to shadow us back to home so I had to be careful. I had to protect Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in time but I have so much going on in my personal life. I try to keep on updating in time but I think the next chapters will be a couple of days late. Thank you for your patience and I really appreciate every single one of you. Reading your comments brings a smile on my face. Keep safe you everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

(Y/n)'s POV

The weather was awful when I arrived at the school. I was cursing under my breath as I gathered everything I needed for the day. Hope was over the moon when she saw the rain. She loved the rain which made me happy. At least she was happy about the weather. I close the car door and start to walk towards the front doors of the school. I thought that it would be snowing today but you can't always win.

When I get back inside. I run my hand through my hair. It was dry enough and I still had an hour before my appointment with Frank. And I guess he doesn't mind if my hair was little wet. I start to make my way down the hallway until I hear someone yell my name. I turn to see Matthew. He had this big smile on his face as he walked closer. “Morning! How are you?” He stopped right in front of me.

I smile at him and shrug my shoulders. “Well it went great! Just little trouble with the weather. How about you?” He smiles as he looks down on his feet. He was sometimes so shy. “Same. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a nearby restaurant with me?” I felt little bad that he was feeling like this but I just didn't feel it towards him. “Sure. As friends?” He lifts his head to look at me with a little arched brow.

He straightens his back and nods with a smile. “Yeah, as friends! Of course.” I smile at him and turn to look at my office door. “Well I need to get going. I have to get everything ready before Frank comes in.” I turn to walk inside but then I hear him sigh. “I don't think that everything is good with him. He has been little odd lately.” I turn to look at him in confusion. What was he talking about?

“Please tell me! Have you seen something weird?” He looks around for a while and then he points at my office. I nod and open the door. So this must be bad. When we get inside, he closes the door behind us and turns to look at me. “You see, he has been acting weird. More hostile you know. He almost attacked me during one lesson. But the look in his eyes was something that scared me. IT was like he hated me for every fiber of my being.”

I quickly walk over to my desk and start to look for his folder. It wasn't unusual for him to act that way but that strongly? It wasn't like him. “Thank you for telling me. I need to talk about this with him when he comes over here.” Matthew nods and starts to leave. He stops and turns his head to look at me. “Just be careful with him. I don't want him to hurt you.” His words send shivers down my spine. I know Frank and he would never hurt me.

“Thanks for the warning.” I say to him which makes him nod. He leaves and closes the door behind himself. I start to worry about him. Was all this because of me? I didn't want to think about something like that but maybe that night wasn't my smartest idea. Now that I think of it, did I even take the morning after pill? I feel shivers run down my spine. No, I must have taken it I just forgot, right?

“Fuck my life…” I whisper as I sink lower in my seat. Just when I was going to make sure that my life was on track and everything would be controlled, something like this was going to happen. I start to feel frustrated. What would Jade do in a situation like this? I have failed not only my daughter but her too. I feel tears form in my eyes because of this. Of course I would make mistakes like this!

There was a knock on the door which made me send a glare towards it. I take a deep breath in and wipe the tears away. I walk over to the door and open it. Frank was standing there with a smile on his face. “Hi. I wanted to get here little earlier just to have a talk with you.” I look him up and down while trying to see if he looked any different but he seems to be the same. The smile vanishes from his face as he looks his clothing.

“What?” He asked from me. He seems to be confused. “Yeah come in.” I say to him and take a step to the side. He looks at me for a moment and then gets inside. I close and lock the door behind him. He sits down into the couch which was meant for the students. “Is something wrong?” He asked with a little unsure tune. I didn't want to make him feel like I was getting distant to him.

“Is everything okay with you?” I ask from him as I take a seat on my seat. He looks at me for a while and then just chuckles. “Everything is just fine! Why do you ask?” He leans back and looks at me with a smile on his face. I glare at him, while trying to see if he was lying. He was just smiling at me like nothing was wrong. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest. “Is there something you want to tell me? Anything?”

He thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. “Nothing too concerning. I have been going to my detention and things are good with my friends and Clive.” He rests his head against the back of the couch and starts to smirk. I was getting worried because of his behavior. “Look Frank. I heard something worrying about your behavior. You know if there is something you want to talk about, you just have to talk with me.”

Frank sighs while rubbing his temples. “I know that you're worried but there is nothing wrong. I have been little worried about my studies, that's all.” He turns to look a me and gives me a reassuring smile. I look at him and then sigh. “What about that day at the Ormond Mountain Resort? Is that still in your mind?” Franks smile disappears as he turns to look at me. “It's still on my mind but I try to ignore it.”

His words are lased with venom which was understandable. He was badly injured because of me. “You can talk about that with me. I'm here to help you.” He nods and stands up. “I know that but I don't want to put all of my worries on you. You have so much on your own mind.” He walks over to me and leans down. He presses his lips against my forehead which made me feel little better but still. I was here to help him.

“Frank, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine.” He wraps his arms around me and gives me a tight hug. “I can't lose you.” He whispers to me which makes me copy him. I wrap my arms around him and give him a tight hug. “I can't lose you either. I just want to make sure that you're fine and healthy. That means mentally too.” He releases me and walks back to the couch. “I know but I want to protect you and Hope.”

I sigh and take my notebook. “I know that you want to help but you have to understand that you have to take care of yourself too. You can't help anyone, if you aren't mentally okay.” Frank just scoffs and shakes his head. “Believe me, I know what I can do. I understand that you have to help me but trust me on this one. Everything is fine.” He sits down with a little smile on his face. I didn't want to be harsh on him but sometimes I can't help it.

“Frank, I care about you and everything but you need to know where your limit goes. It's okay to be weak! It's okay to talk about your feelings!” Frank scoffs again and shakes his head. “I know that but I'm not weak!” He snaps at me which makes me go silent. He seems to be angry which was because of the stress. And probably because I was pressing on a subject that clearly wasn't his favorite. And I couldn't blame him.

I nod slowly to him and write down notes about his reactions. I hear him huff and he lets his hand run through his hair. “Listen, I'm sorry. I guess the stress is getting on me.” He whispers which makes me smile at him. “I know. Me too but you have to find a better way to express your anger.” He nods and sighs again. “I understand if you send me outside, I totally deserve it by the way I acted here today.”

I smile at him and shake my head. “I'm not going to send you away. I would never turn my back on you. Don't you worry about that.” He smiles slightly at my words. Thankfully he was turning to his normal happy self. “But now that we're here, let's do the talking. You know how this goes so just sit down and relax. I'm here to listen…” “…And if you need any tissues they are on the table right behind the couch.” He finished my sentence with a little laugh. I smile on lift up the notebook. Now it was time to work.

Frank told me everything he wanted to tell. There was some exams which were in his mind. I think he has finally gets himself together and now he was going to act better. “I'm proud of you Frank. You have changed so much since the day we started. Now you're more open and happier.” I look through my older notes where I can see his changes in behavior, it was really interesting. I was happy that I could get him to open up.

“It's all thanks to you.” He says with a smile which made me blush. Sure, he knows how to flatter people. “But it was your journey. I just helped you to get started. You were the one who finished it.” Frank looks at me for a while but then just smiles. “I guess you're right. Thank you from getting me started.” I smile but feel little sadness after that. “When I leave here, can you just even try to work things out with the next psychologist here? I don't want you to close up again.”

His smile vanishes as almost a frown forms on his face. “I know that you have to move on but can't you just stay? I don't know if I get along with the next person who takes your place.” I sigh and look out of the window. “I want something to change. Especially now that Eric is back in the picture. I need to make sure that if anything happens to me, then you wouldn't be held responsible and that Hope is safe.”

A serious look comes on his face. He glares at me and I could feel the anger in radiating from him. “What do you mean? Has he done something?” I look down on my notes. Should I tell him? Surely he would like to know since he was more than my friend? “ Well not him exactly. His friend on another hand threatened my life if I didn't team up with Eric. He wants his money back and I have to help him.”

Frank looks to be shocked about my words. Was it really that bad to hear? Suddenly he walks over to me and places a kiss on my forehead. “Don't you worry about anything (Y/n). I'll take care of this.” I tilt my head as he pulls back and starts to walk towards the door. “F-Frank wait!” I try to stop him but he just walks out and closes the door behind him. I feel terror form in my gut. What if something bad happens to him and it's all because of… me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, I'm thankful from all of the positive comments that I got from you all. I started to write to get something else to think than my own life. I have been super busy with my work, studies and family so I hadn't have much time to write these stories but I'll try to put more time in these too. I'm love to write for you. I hope that the rest of your year goes on well. I'll try to publish at least one more chapter before the new years eve. Thank you and love you all!


	23. Chapter 23

Frank's POV

The others were looking at me as I was walking back and forth. Julie was looking my every move while Joey and Susie looked to be concerned. “Frank. You're scaring us…” Susie whispers which makes me send a glare on her face. “You should be afraid. I want to kill that guy!” Being in the abandoned resort allowed us to speak things like this since no one was around to hear our conversations.

“I know that (Y/n) is a good friend but I think that she can take care of this on her own.” Joey says with concern in his eyes. I send him a glare which makes him shut up. “I know that she can do that but I want to help her.” Julie tilts her head as she looks at me. “And why do you care about her that much. I think you can baby sit someone else's kid too if you're that desperate for money that you need to protect the mother?”

I shake my head as I look at her. I just realized that I haven't thought about her since I have been with (Y/n). “It's… It's complicated but I want to be there for her.” I could see that they're confused but that confusion turns to realization really quickly. Joey stands up and puts his arm around me. “Frank come with me for a moment. I need to talk with you for a moment.” He says as he starts to lead me outside. I didn't want to go but it seems to be like he wanted to talk with me.

When we get outside he spins me around and shakes me harshly. “Frank please tell me what's going on with you?” He seemed to be worried but I didn't care. “Nothing. I just want to help her.” I answer but I don't want him to find out anything. “As if! I know that look. Please man. Just talk with me.” I take a step back and send him a glare. “What do you want me to say?” He huffs and crosses his arms over to his chest.

“How about the truth.” He said shortly which reminded me of all the psychologist before (Y/n) that wanted to get inside of my mind to find out what's going on with me. It made feel angry and I wanted to punch him. “You want to know the fucking truth?” I snapped at him loudly that made him take a step back. “Yes. That's the only thing I want to know!” I shake my head and look at the ground that was already covered in snow. “I love her.”

Joey looks at me for a while. “I know that but do you love love her or just love her?” I roll my eyes and shake my head as I look at him. What an asshole. “I love love her!” He nods without saying anything. “Are you sure that that a good decision?” I turn around to look at Julie and Susie. “That you love her?” Julie asks as her other brow raises. I suddenly feel like I was some circus animal that made some stupid trick.

“I know what I'm doing. I don't think that I asked your opinion.” Julie huffs but I turn to look at Susie. “I think it's cute. I'm happy for you.” She said with a smile that made me feel little better. I smile at her and nod. “Thank you. That means a lot.” Julie shakes her head but then she look at me with her head tilted. “Yeah whatever but you're that sure that she won't stab you in the back?” I nod which makes her send me a little smile.

“Okay. Then we're going to help you. But are you sure that the man is better off dead?” I nod and walk back inside. “Believe me it is! That man is fucking lunatic! And Miss (Y/n) deserves to be free from him!” Joey says as he wraps both of his arms around the girls shoulders. Both of them doesn't seem to mind about that but Susie has pinkish cheeks. “Well then we're going to kill him.” Julie says as she lifts Joey's arm off of her shoulders.

“But how?” Susie asks from me which makes me think. “Well we already have the mask from before. We'll use those to hide our faces when we do it but I'm not sure yet.” I sit on bar stand where I can look all of them at once. “But it has to be as painful as it can.” Julie nods in agreement with a sinister smile on her face. “I like that plan. Let's think about it more but first! I'm going challenge all of you to steal something!”

We all smile in together. That was something to if I wanted to lift the mood. The plan could wait for a while. He wasn't going anywhere in a while and I'm sure (Y/n) is doing fine for now. “Sure. Where do you want to go?” Joey asks as he starts to dig for the car keys. “I don't know. You decide.” He nods at my words and tilts his head as to think something. “How about the gas station?” We all nod in union. That could be the best place to start.

(Y/n)'s POV

“Look at this mommy!” Hope lifts up a drawing of a dolphin. “Wow it's so beautiful!” I take the drawing from her and kiss her forehead. I hear my mother chuckle behind me which made me feel little happy. We were visiting my parents but I wasn't going to tell them anything about Eric or Frank. I don't think that it's their business. I know that they would deserve to know that but I didn't want them to get too worried. And I didn't want them to take hope away from me.

“You're such an artist! You would be the first one in this family. I wonder where you got that from.” I turn to look at mom who was smiling at Hope. “What are you talking about? I used to love art when I was younger. I even wanted to be a tattoo artist.” Mom turns to look at me but then she just shakes her head. “I know but thankfully you chose to follow your sister footsteps.” I didn't follow her footsteps. They forced me to go in those school while I wanted to go to art school.

I turn to look that dad was glaring at me. As to keep me silent. But I'm not going to back down this time. “You told me to go to that school. If I had a choice to decide something else, I would have gone in an art school and I would have gone in a tattoo shop to learn how to tattoo. But you gave me no choice.” I turn to look at Hope who was happily drawing a picture of another sea creature. I could feel the change in the room atmosphere.

“What did you say?” I hear my dad snarl which made Hope turn to look at him. I could see that she was little scared because of his reaction. “Don't scare my kid.” I snarl back at him as I wrap my arm around Hope and press her head against mu chest. Her eyes turned to look at me when I send her a sweet smile and press a kiss on her forehead. She sends me a big smile and a giggle which makes me feel better than before.

“(Y/n) I need to speak with you for a minute.” I hear dad say which made me roll my eyes. “Wait her my star.” I press my forehead against Hope's which makes her hum happily. “See you soon mommy.” She says as she starts to draw again. I get up and start to follow my dad outside. He didn't seem to be happy. He keeps the back door open for me which made me prepare for his yelling. He did it a lot when I was younger.

I step outside while he closes the door behind me. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He snaps at me but I only look at him. “What do you mean? I only told the truth. Ever since Jade passed you have been making me to take her place and I can finally see it. But don't be scared. I still love my sister very dearly.” Dad seems to be more angrier than before. Those piercing eyes were looking right through me like a hawk.

“Don't be ridiculous! Why would we do something like that to you?” I suddenly feel angry which makes my blood pump much faster. “Don't think I'm not stupid! I dream wasn't to become a psychologist. That was something that Jade wanted but I didn't! Sure I love to help everyone but I always wanted to do art! Like when I used to spray-paint but you and mom always told me to follow my sisters footsteps.”

Dad sends me another glare but this one was much more filled with venom than the one before. “How dare you?” He snarls but I stop him before he can continue. “Don't says that to me! You just want me to replace her in your fucking life. Don't you realize that even if you lost a daughter, I lost a big sister?! I'm tired of pretending to be something to you that I'm not! I'm not Jade and I can't ever be so you two have to stop living in denial for the rest of your life!”

He shakes his head as he crosses his arms against his chest. “We're not like that! You're being over dramatic!” He straightens his posture but I'm done with this situation. “You know what! There's no point of me to tell these things to you since you won't listen to me!” I start to open the back door but he wraps his hand around my wrist. I turn to look at him with an angry look. “Take your hand away from me.” I snarl lowly to him but he doesn't back down.

“No! If you try to leave, I'll make sure that you won't see Hope ever again.” I wanted to slap him because of that. “You can't threaten me with my own daughter. There is no reason for them to take her away from me. I'm a good mom who has everything on control while you're the polar opposite. Your other daughter died but now you're killing me slowly from the inside. Hope is the only on who can make me feel something.”

I rip my hand away from him and open the door just to slam the door in his face. I make my way to the living room to see that mom was talking about something to Hope. “Is everything okay?” I ask from them which made them turn to look at me. “Mommy! Grandma said that I could live here if I wanted to!” My eyes travel to my mom who was looking sheepishly at me. I was getting more angry than before.

“We'll talk about that at home. Come one. It's time to go.” Hope nodded as she turns to look at my mom. “See you again grandma.” Hope said with a big smile and she gave her a tight hug. “See you. Just take care of yourself little one.” She says to her as she presses a kiss to Hope's forehead. Hope giggles after which she jumps off of the cough and runs to the front door. I was so thankful that she didn't want to stay here any longer with them.

“Are you going to bring her here soon)? Mom asked but I wasn't going to answer to her questioning. “(Y/n)?” She asks from me again but I want her to get a taste of her own medicine. I lift Hope in the car on her seat. “(Y/n) wait!” I hear my dad yell at me. I close the door so Hope would have a harder time to listen our conversation. “Sorry dad, I can't help you tight now. Bye for now!” I yell at him as I get in the car and start to drive away.

“What's happening mommy?” I hear Hope ask which makes a smile form on my lips. “It's nothing baby. It's grown-up things.” She giggles happily as she starts to look outside of the window. I can't think my life without her. I needed her more than she needed me. “What do you say if we invite Joey and Frank to visit us?” She claps her hands together happily which makes me laugh. I just wish that they have some free time to come over for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting but I was sick this week and I didn't have energy to do anything. I hope that you all had a fun Christmas and New year. I'm going to update as soon as I can but my school continues soon and I have to go back on studying. Thank you for your patience and have a great upcoming week!


	24. Chapter 24

Frank's POV

“Please man! S-stop! I'm sorry if I-I did something to y-you!” That slimy bastard Hunter said to us as Joey punched him on the ground. His blood spattered across us from the punch. He spat out a couple of his teeth which made me feel satisfied. He deserved that but I wanted more. He needed to pay in much harder price. Fear was flashing on his face as he looked at us masks. Something that hides our identities. He was scared.

“L-look you can have anything you want! J-just say what it is and I can give it to you!” He seems to assure that to us but I didn't care. Besides, he didn't seem to know who we were. “I won't tell anyone if you just leave me alone!” He starts to beg which made me feel more powerful. “You deserve this.” Joey says as he punches him again. Julie seemed to be excited because of the blood but Susie was little nervous. But it will come to her eventually.

“T-there must be another way. P-please! You can have all of my money i-if you want!” Joey turns to look at me which makes me nod. “Give them! Now!” Hunter puts a shaky hand in his pocket and lifts a wallet from the bag. He gives it to me and I put it in my pocket. “Fuck you.” I say to him as I lift my pocket knife. His eyes widen as he looks at the sharp weapon. “P-Please! I-I-I have a f-family!” I shake my head as I walk towards him. “So does she.”

He seems to be confused but he can't do anything when I sink the knife in his neck. There was a gurgling sound coming from his mouth as he lifts his hands around my wrists. I could almost pass out by the ringing in my ears. The blood was running through my veins as I could see the life leaving his eyes. I couldn’t do anything now. He was already dead. And the thought alone gave me a weird satisfaction.

His grip grows weak and he lets go of my hand as he goes cold on the ground. I take a step back from his body and look at my hands. They were covered in warm crimson blood. I turn to look at the snow and wipe my hands on the snow. The blood falls down with the melted snow on the ground. It left my hands cold and wet from blood and water mixture. I shake off the liquid from my hands.

All of us were silent while we look at the now fallen man. He seemed to be horrified while his skin started to turn grayish blue. Susie sobs little as she turns her head against Joey's chest. He wraps his other arm around her as to protect her. “We can't talk about this to anyone.” Julie says coldly as she turns to look at the already dug crave that was waiting for it's body. “Let's get this over with. Be sure that you leave nothing behind.”

I lift his upper body and start to drag him to the hole in the ground. He drops down to the hole with his eyes still open. This disgusting man deserves to rot in this earth. Julie takes one of the shovels and starts to drop the dirt on top of him. Susie stands back while Joey starts to help Julie. I walk over to her and put my hands over to her shoulders. She jumps at the contact and lifts her masked face to look at me.

“Don't say anything to anyone. THIS is OUR secret.” Susie whimpers but then she nods. I give her shoulders a rough pat and turn to look at the grave again. After it was filled, we throw some snow on top of it. “Let's get out of here.” Everyone nods to my words. Julie and Joey were carrying those shovels. We were silent as we were making our way towards Joey's car. It seems to feel like a cloud of darkness was hanging around us.

We get in the car where we take off those masks. We put them in our bags. I put my knife in there too. Susie was pale while others and I were calm. No one said anything. “Time to go home.” I say to Joey as I turn to look at him. He nods as he starts the car and starts to drive back, leaving one car behind. Susie was sobbing quietly while Julie was ignoring her. The look on Julie's face was something else. Like she was happy about what she had done. And that was something I felt too.

Joey drops me to Clive's house, only to see that he was outside. “Take care of yourself.” He says to me as I get out of the car. I turn to him and send him a little nod. I close the car door behind me as I walk towards Clive as Joey drives off. He seemed to be angry. “Where were you?” I shrug my shoulders and start to head towards the door but he steps in front of me. “You aren't going to get inside.” I tilt my head as I look at him.

“Why weren't you in detention?” I groan as I turn to look at the street. “I got something else to do.” He snarls and takes my bag. I wanted to kick the shit out of him as he opens the front pocket. What if he finds the knife? He takes my keys. “You aren't going in if you don't tell me!” I take my bag from him and start to walk away. I felt the anger form in me. I needed to go somewhere where I could spend the night. I didn't want to freeze to death in the cold winter night. But I wanted to see (Y/n).

(Y/n)'s POV

I slump down on my bed. I look at the ceiling as I sigh. Today was awful. I had to go take all of my saving just so I could give some money to Eric while his asshole crew was mocking me. Like they could have any saying of anything since I have gotten most of the money they have. If I had choice to kill them right there where they were standing, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I was doing this so my daughter would be safe.

She was already sleeping in her room. She was exhausted from today. All the playing and running around does that to her. I however went to the tattoo shop but the owner wasn't there. The girl said that he would call back but I doubt that. She didn't seem to be interested when I came in and even less when she learned what was my reason for the visit. In fact, she did everything in her power to get me out of there fast.

I was swimming in self-pity when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone to come, especially this late but someone granted me a time of their life's. Unless if it was Eric or one of his so-called friends. I get up and walk over to it. I really wasn't on a mood for his nonsense or anything else like that. I just wanted to go to sleep and start to make more money tomorrow. Since the time was running out and I wasn't put Hope in danger.

I take a deep breath in and open the door only to see Frank on the other side. “Hi. Can I come in?” I look around the house and then nod. I set aside so he could get in while I was looking around. I was paranoid that someone was watching me when I couldn't see them. “You okay?” I hear Frank ask as I close the door. He had left his bag on the floor next to his shoes. I turn to look at him with a little smile and then shake my head. “I could do better. I lost all of my savings today to that asshole.”

I walk to the couch so I could sit down. Frank hums as he walks over to me. “I'm sorry to hear that.” He sits next to me and wraps his arm around me. “But everything will be okay eventually. I promise to help you take care of this.” He says but I didn't want to make him worry about me since I could take care of everything on my own. And I didn't want to make him go down with me if that would happen.

“Frank. I know that you want to help me but I really don't-“ He cuts me off when he pulls me to a kiss. I melt against his lips. I lift my hand to his cheek and deepen the kiss. I still couldn't believe that I was in a lip lock with him. I felt something strong towards him which I couldn't explain. I don't know if it was love or something else but I likes the feeling. I break free and press my forehead against his.

“Thank you for being by my side. I don't know what I would do without you.” He hums happily and moves some of my hair out behind my ear from my face. “There's no way I would let you fight alone. Even against that stupid man.” I smile at his words. I felt relief fill my chest. I was glad that I wasn't alone but I was still unsure. Eric could do anything he wanted if he wanted to do that. And he already beat him and Joey just because they were my friends. I didn't know I used to date a fucking psychopath.

“I'm sorry about that one day. I didn't know that he would go full psycho on you and Joey.” Frank laughs and leans back. “Don't worry. We have thick skin and thicker skulls. He didn't do anything that bad.” He winks at me with that charming wide smile. I laugh at his cuteness and kiss his cheek. “You're adorable.” He chuckles at my words. “Thank you but I know that already.” I loved his confidence.

“But what are you doing here at this time. Not that I'm complaining but it's little weird.” He closes his eyes and rests his head against the back if the couch. “Clive threw me out when I didn't tell him why I wasn't in my detention.” I nod but can't help but to feel sorry for him. A safe space shouldn't be something you can hold over someone's head. “You can stay here if you want to. I wouldn't want you to sleep outside or some other place that isn't safe.”

He turns to look at me with a little smile. “Thanks (Y/n). I knew that I could count on you.” I get up from the couch and look at the clock. It was almost midnight. I notice that there were some little red spots on his other cheek and neck. “You should go take a shower. The towels are at the same place than before.” He nods and gets up from the couch. “You're the captain.” He said with a smile as he started to walk towards the bathroom. I turn to look at the door as I hear the bathroom door close.

He could sleep on the couch but I could let him sleep next to me for tonight. It wouldn't be the first time. I walk over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He's going to sleep next to me. I feel a blush form on my cheeks at the thought that I could sleep right next to him. I look at my desk which has my plan for getting the money for that other asshole. I take the paper and put it in one of the drawers. I didn't want him to worry too much about me.

I can hear him coming out of the bathroom which makes me feel little nervous and excited at the same time. I couldn't explain what it was but I like the feeling. Sure I have felt it before but this time it was different. This time it was towards Frank. He walks to my room with a smile. “So where do I sleep?” I look around the room with playful smile. “Well here if you want to.” Frank's eyes widen with that the smile on his face.

“Really? You give me this honor to sleep next to you?” I laugh at his words and get in the bed. “Shut up and get in. Before I change my mind.” He lifts his hands us in defeat. “Okay. I'll be a good boy.” He gets in next to me which makes me smile. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to himself. “Goodnight Frank.” He hums happily again as I close my eyes. “Goodnight (Y/n). Sleep well.” I feel a smile form on my lips as I fall in my dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

(Y/n)'s POV

I feel a hand travel through my hair which makes me wake up. When I open my eyes, I see that familiar tattoo on Frank's neck. A smile forms on my lips as I stretch my arms. “Morning.” I hear him say which made me feel happy and wanted. “Morning. Did you sleep well?” I ask him while I wrap my arms around him. He chuckles and presses his lips against my forehead. “I did. I'm sorry if I have been little distant. There was just something else in my mind.”

I nod and turn to face him. He seemed to be little… different. Like there was something he wasn't telling me. “It's okay to have some secrets you know. But if you want to talk about something, I'm here.” He smiles at me and nods. “I remember that. But this is a project I'm working on with my friends.” I nod as a smile forms on my lips. It was good that he was focusing on his own work. He seemed to be getting better and better by every passing day.

“We should get ready for today even if my alarm hasn't gone off yet.” I sit up from the bed and stretch my back. He does the same and looks around the room. “Sure. Are you going somewhere?” I smile at him as I turn off the alarm. “Matthew wanted to get some breakfast with me and Hope so I have to go there.” He doesn't seem to be happy but he just nods. “I need to meet up my friends before the classes since Susie had something going on.”

I feel my smile melt away. “Is she okay? Does she want to talk with me?” He thinks for a moment but then he just shakes his head. “Nah. I think she will be okay in a couple of days.” He takes his shirt and puts it on. I wanted to ask another question but there was an angry knock on the door. We both turn to look at the doorway. I don't know who it could be because there was no way that anyone was awake at this hour, especially not going around some neighborhood.

“I'll get that.” I say as I stand up from the bed. I was wearing my nightgown but I still put on my bathrobe. I make my way to the front door. I was little freaked out because I didn't except anyone to visit me at this hour. When I opened the door, Eric makes his way in the house. “What are you doing here?!” I snap at him but he only glares at me. “We need to talk.” He closes the door behind himself while he was still staring at me. I start to feel nervous when he was like that.

He walks over to my couch and sits down. He takes in a deep breath and leans his head on the back of the couch. “It seems like Hunter just took off and took my money with him.” It was strange to see him be that… broken. His look was little sad but I still kept my distance. “And you are looking for him from here?” He sends me a look that I can't read. It was like a mix between angry, confused, and sad. It was weird to see him like that. “Now it's not time to be funny. If we don't get that money, your kid will be gone and I would be in pieces somewhere so some fucking forest creatures can have a lunch.”

I sigh out and sit next to him. “I just don't understand why you had to pull me into this?” He turns to look at me and but then turns to look away. “I don't know. I guess that you're really the only one who I can trust.” To say that I wasn't surprised that it would have been a lie. He trusts me more than his friends? That can't be true. I send him a look that said bullshit but he shrugged again. “I… I just feel like that. I know that you won't hurt me.”

He puts his hand over my shoulder and gives it a little squeeze. This was getting weird but I ignored it. “Listen. I know I have been an asshole and dragged you into something you really don't belong but can we at least be friends after this.” I didn't know what to answer. It is true that I hate him but I don't know if I had the forgiveness somewhere in my heart. But I know that I couldn't trust him just yet. “I don't know. Sarah hates your guts and I don't trust you. I also have to protect Hope.”

He lets go of me and turns to look at the hallway. I follow his gaze only to see Frank and Hope. Frank seemed to be annoyed while Hope was confused. “What the fuck is he doing over here?” Eric snarls as he stands up from the couch. I follow his movements and stand in front of him. “He spend the night here.” I say to him while he was glaring at Frank. “Does Clive know that you're here?” He snaps at Frank who only shrugs his shoulders.

“He doesn't. He's my adoptive father, not my stalker.” This seems to anger Eric more as he turns his burning gaze on me. “Why do you hang out with this rat?!” He yells which makes Hope whine because she was scared. “You're scaring my daughter.” He anger burns in his eyes. He suddenly puts his hands over my shoulders and gives them a squeeze. “Why are you protecting him?” Now I was starting to get pissed off at him. How dare he scare my baby?!

I slap his hands away and point at the door. “Get. Out.” I say coldly which seems to anger him more. “What the fuck did you say?” His words were dripping with venom. I hear light footsteps and I turn to see that Hope came to take safety behind me. “Leave mommy alone! She doesn't want to play with you!” She says angrily while she squeezes my legs. Eric turns to look at her with a little confused look. I was scared that he would do something to her.

But he suddenly started to laugh loudly at her words and shakes his head. “You little one would protect her? Please.” He says with a sly smile on his face. “Hey!” I snap at him which makes him turn to look at me. “Don't you speak like that to her.” I feel a hand on my shoulders which makes me turn to look at it. Frank stood there with an angry look on his face. “She asked you to leave.” He says coldly which makes Eric almost growl.

“You don't tell me what to do.” Eric says but I point at the door again. “He may not but I can! Now leave!” Eric turns to look at me with that angry look but then he only shook his head. He started to walk towards the front door while grunting something under his breath. He stops at the door and turns to look at Frank again. He points at him with a furious look on his face. “Watch your back. I'm going to kill you.” He says darkly before he leaves.

I was horrified as I turn to look at Frank. The anger on his face changes in concern as he turns to look at me. “Are you okay?” He asks calmly while his hand moves from my shoulder to my upper back. “Yes. Sorry.” I turn around and crouch in front of Hope. “Go brush your teeth and hair honey. I'll make something yummy for breakfast just for you.” Hope looks at me for a while but then she nods. “Okay mommy.” She whispers as she just walks away.

I stand back and walk to the kitchen. Frank follows me which I didn't mind. “Sorry that you once again got between us. I don't which anything bad happen to you.” He shrugs and sits on the counter. “That isn't the first time that someone said that to me.” I turn to look at the floor as tears form in my eyes. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. “You don't deserve that.” I hear him chuckle and pat my back. Did he know what kind of situation he was in?

“(Y/n) look at me.” I turn to look at his handsome face which had a sweet smile. “I'll be fine. Believe me.” He leans towards me and gives me a sweet kiss. It felt good but I was still upset for him. I put my right hand on his cheek and deepen the kiss. I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest because of the closeness we had. I think I love him. He drops down from the counter and wraps his arms around me. He brings me closer to himself.

Frank's hand travel from my upper back to my lower one. His touch sends fire through my veins. I loved the feeling he gave me. The rush gave me life. “We'll be fine.” He whispers right before he gave me another deep kiss. “Mommy?” I hear Hope's voice which makes me break away from Frank. We both turn to look at Hope who was looking at us with a confused look on her face. I take a step away from Frank and send a Hope a big smile.

“Hi little one! I'm going to give you some cereals.” Hope nods as she sits down by the table. Okay. Can you sit with me Frank?” She asks with that big smile she usually gives him. “Sure.” He walk over to her and ruffles her hair. Hope laughs at him while she straightens her hair again. “Why were you kissing mommy?” She asks from me which makes me stop and turn to look at her. She can't say anything about this to anyone just yet.

“We were playing.” He smiles at her which makes her confused. “A kissing game?” Frank shrugs but then smiles at her. “Yeah but it disgusting so don't do that.” Hope sticks her tongue out and shakes her head. “No I wouldn't do that! Eww!” I giggle at her response and pour the cereal in the bowl. “You're right. Never kiss anyone, ever!” Frank says jokingly right before a message comes in his phone. He takes his phone away from his pocket. He looks at it for a while when an annoyed look forms on his face.

“I have to go. Let's talk later.” He says to her as he stands up and turns to look at me. “My friends need me. I'll see you at the school.” He said right before he left in a hurry. I was little worried but they were young. There was everything going on in their minds. Parents, school, work, relationships… I don't know why I had a strange feeling in my chest. “Here you go darling.” I say as I finish pouring the milk in the bowl. I give It to Hope who smiled at me. “Thank you mommy!” She started to eat it but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I just hope that neither Frank or Eric do anything stupid.

Frank's POV

I had to hitch a ride to the old resort. I see Joey's car parked at the front of the building. I shake my head and walk inside. I could hear Susie's cries which were coming from the lobby. I walk there to see Susie, Julie and Joey. The two of them tried to calm Susie down but nothing seemed to help her. “Shh Susie! Everything will be fine.” Joey said to her while he wrapped his arms around her as he tried to calm down. I roll my eyes and walk over to them.

“Is something wrong?” I question them which makes them turn to look at me. “Susie is just upset.” Julie says as she turned back to look at her. “W-we k-killed a m-man.” I sigh out and walk over to her. Joey takes a step away, giving me the space I needed to talk with Susie. She looks at me with tear-filled eyes while her cheeks were wet from the tears. “Listen.” I say calmly to her as I out my hands over her shoulders. “We killed a bad man that deserved it. And we are going to kill only those who deserve it.” Susie doesn't seem to believe me.

I smile at her and bring her in a hug. “When this is over, we won't kill anyone ever again.” I could see that Julie rolls her eyes as she takes her hunting knife from its holder. She looks at the blade and lets her finger dance against it. “You promise?” She asked which made me nod. “I promise. Now let's get to work.” I walk over the fireplace and sit in front of it. “We're going to kill another one of them. Maybe that racist piece of shit this time.” Julie smirks happily while Susie was still whimpering and Joey was looking at me with little unsure look on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

Frank's POV

“Give me that asshole!” Christian yelled to an old lady when he snatched her purse. The old lady seemed to be devastated when the young man was looking through her purse. “Give that back to me! Please!” Christian only laughs at the old lady and sends her an evil smirk. “Shut up old hag! Go back to your own fucking country!” He yelled at the woman. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. “I was born in here! I'm Canadian.”

Christian only shook his head and took the money from the lady's purse. “Do I look like I care? But if you tell the police, I'm sure to kick the shit out of you and your nasty little family.” He said darkly to the old woman who turned her gaze to the ground. “Now move along hag. I don't want to play with you anymore.” He waved the woman off. I could see the lady's tears as she started to walk away from the racist son of a bitch. I couldn't believe that people like that still excited…

He starts to walk away but then spots something. “Oi bitch!” He yelled which caught my attention. I could see that he was now harassing (Y/n)! I growl at him behind my mask. Why was she here at this part of the town?! She turned to look at him but then rolled her eyes. “What do you want?” She snapped at him as she started to walk towards her car. “Just walking. What are you doing here?” He says as he reached her. She sends him another glare. “Well then walk away from me.”

She was trying to get in her car but he quickly took a hold of her arm. She turned to look at him again with a nasty glare on her face. “Let go of me.” She snarled at him and tried to get away from him. He laughed at her and shook his head. “You're so cute when you're angry. But I bet you know that already.” He says to her which makes her look disgusted. “I don't need compliments from you. Just leave me alone.” She tries to rip her arm away from his hold but he only tightens it. I could see that it starts to hurt her.

“I don't know why you always have to be so hard to get. Can't you just relax?” He said with a laugh that made her try to rip herself away from him again. “No, I can't. You would understand if you were in my shoes.” She barked at him and finally ripped herself away from him. He laughed at her and then shook his head at her. “But walking in mine is much better.” He joked but it didn't amuse (Y/n). She only glared at him and then crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ha ha ha. You're like the funniest man I know.” She said with sarcasm dripping from her tone. Christian only laughed at her again. “I know right?” She rolled her eyes again and huffs annoyedly. “Whatever. Just leave me alone.” Christian just took another hold on her. “Come on! I know that you're not that heartless towards us! Not especially now that Hunter just vanished!” She pushes him off of her so hard that he falls down to the ground with a thump.

“I don't care! I haven't cared in a LONG time! You guys never change! The only nice one of you is Jackson but he doesn't understand what he's doing! Just leave me alone and fuck off! I have better things to do!” She yelled at him and got in her car. Christian was still trying to get up when she locked the doors to her car and turned on the engine. She turned to him and flipped him off before she peeled out of the parking lot with an angry look on her face.

When the man stands up he has a ground on his face. “Jesus. That crazy bitch has lost her mind!” He said before he started to walk away. Thankfully it was already dark so shadowing him was going to be easy. I put my hands in the pockets of my pants where I feel my knife. It was ready to be used again but this time it craved this assholes blood. He didn't seem to even notice that I was following him. He was totally unaware of my presence which was good for me for now. How ever I wanted to see his face when I killed him…

He stopped and just waited for something to happen. I hide behind a wall and look at him from behind it. He turns to look back and scans the street. He seemed to be suspicious about something but then turned back. I start to follow him only to see that he goes to some alley. Thinking that this would be my chance I follow him there. I hear his footsteps go further in there. I follow him while looking around the alley. I could hear my heart beat against my ribcage like a drum.

I don't hear his footsteps anymore. I get more weary of my surroundings. I didn't see him which made me feel little nervous. I just had to find him… I look around the trashcans that tires that filled the empty alley. My breathing starts to get little more faster. I wasn't going to lose him right now. I feel someone hit my back with something which made me take few steps forward. “Who the hell are you?!” I turn around to see that he was standing there with a board.

I stand my ground. He seemed to be… afraid. “What the hell do you want?!” He screamed at me but before he let me answer his question, he swings the board towards me. I dodge his attack and rotate so his back was facing the dead end. I could see that he was shivering from the fear. I take my knife out which he notices immediately. “L-listen. I don't want to fight you man! Just let me go and we can forget all of this. I don't want to hurt you.”

I chuckle at his words. He didn't want to hurt me? What a lame excuse of a man. He wasn't in charge here but the way he thought he was… It's pathetic. He's pathetic! I take some steps towards him which makes him back off of me. “S-stop man! I know how to fight!” I chuckle at him again. I knew how to fight too and I can guarantee that I was better than him at that. I put my knife away and lift my fist. I motion him to come to me. If he wanted a fight then he was going to have one.

He looks at me with wide eyes and then throws the board away. He lifts his fists too and just looks at me. “Y-you can still back off man. Just leave me alone.” He says to me which didn't make sense. I wasn't going to let him leave here alive. The only way out from here was when he was in a body bag. I shake my head and walk closer to him. He was visibly shaking because of this. A man who loved to torment others couldn't take it when he was the one who was being tormented. He was full of shit.

I swing at him which makes him back away. He swings back but his attack is weak and he doesn't have any momentum in his movements. It was like he was in his first real fight ever. Or maybe he just didn't want to win against me. I swing my fist which connects on his cheek. He yelps in pain but swings which hits me on my stomach. I cough at that but hit him again. This time it connects to his nose which makes him bleed. I could see some tears in his eyes because of this.

He hits me again on my chest but I push him hard enough to make him fall to the ground. He hits his head against the wall which makes him yelp again. He turns to look at me with blood flowing down his face. I kick him in the face which makes him cry. “S-stop this! P-please!” He says as he lifts his hands over his head to protect himself. I lift the board he used earlier. He looks at it with fear written on his face. I lift the board over my head and start beating him with it.

He begged and cried every time the board hit his skin. His blood was flowing out of all the wounds he had on his filthy skin. Blood was even flowing out of his mouth when he was looking at me. “P-please.” He says one more time but I take my knife. I sink it into his neck which makes his eyes widen. He turns to look at me as I lift the mask off of my face. He seemed to be even more afraid than before when he saw my face. I take the knife out from his neck. He lifts his hands to his neck and tries to stop the bleeding.

He stands up as I put the mask back on. I back off of him as he starts to walk towards the street. He tries to say something but nothing came out. I must have hit his vocal cords when I stabbed him. He suddenly falls to his knees and then to the ground with his face down. I look at him for a while but then reach for his wallet. I took the money and put them in the envelope I have. I needed to take them to (Y/n) as soon as I could. This was the first of the money I collected to her.

I walk back home, trying to stay in the dark. Clive wasn't at home since he was at the bar probably drinking his money away but I didn't care about him. I get to the shover and was away all the blood from my skin. When I step out I see that I had some bruises already forming on my skin. Thankfully it was easy to say I got them from some fight I had in school. I wrap a towel around my waist and step out and to the laundry room. I put my clothes in the washing machine so I could wash away the blood. I just sit there and look at the clothes spinning in the machine.

What was (Y/n) doing there? She wasn't meeting that asshole ex of hers, right? I couldn't believe that I was getting jealous of that man. I don't know but I hated that the connection they had was Hope. I was afraid that there was still something going on between them because of Hope. She was the only thing that connected them even if there was some distance between them. The only way out of this was when Eric was dead. If I got rid of him for (Y/n), I bet that she would be grateful to me. And he wouldn’t ever hurt them again.

I stand up and walk over to my room. All of my study books were sitting on the table. I didn't do anything when I came back. I told my friends a white lie when I went to hunt down Christian. I wanted to try this on my own this time. I liked to do this with them but I wanted to test my own limits. I know that it was stupid to try it alone since anything could have gone wrong. But I trusted in myself and I knew my limits. Taking care of this guy wasn't even hard.

I sigh as I change into something comfortable and lay in my bed and look at the ceiling. I didn't feel bad for killing those men. It felt good to take their lives. I look at the envelope on the table. It had some blood on it but I didn't care about it. That money was going to help (Y/n). I close my eyes and think about my life. I don't think my mental health has changed. I feel the same. I just don't feel any empathy to those who I killed. It was just life. This was just my life. Which I loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for a late update. I have been SUPER busy with my studies and internship. My studies include animals so after school and work I try to write but sometimes I want to relax. Now I'm busy studying for my exams so the next update will be little late like this one. Once again I'm sorry and I hope you understand. I'm still so glad that I can entertain you all with this story! Love you all! <3


End file.
